The Crimson Dragon God Emperor
by TheDarkLord666
Summary: Son of Great Red... Having Boosted Gear ... Contains many elements from different anime. ... OP! Issei Strong!Non-Perverted!Powerful!Heroic-Neutral! Issei. IsseixOphis IsseixSona IsseixOphisxSonaxKunouxHarem
1. Prologue: Birth Of A Dragon God

Hi guys this is my first story

I've been playing around with the idea of this story for a while now I've finally have the motivation to begin writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

* * *

 **Welcome to**

 **The** **Crimson** **Dragon God Emperor**

 **Prologue  
**

* * *

The dimensional gap, where humans nor the supernatural could survive, where Great Red, True Red Dragon God Emperor freely fly and live but today is the different situation. 'he' is in pain, After the battle against various entities and Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, 'he' is starting to readiate too much power even higher than the two heavenly dragon combined.

Suddenly an idea get stuck in his mind why not create a child. A SON who inheritance his power, legacy also a dragon god since he will the father of the Son.

'He' was alone from the beginning of course ophis came but only to fight and try to kick him out or to kill him 'He' have no family. Sometimes he thought how it's feel to have an family. Now he have a chance to have one, of course it's just his son but son no less.

A large red dragon roared in pain and excitement as its body was enveloped in a crimson sheet of pure, vast, godly energy aura. He also try to add as much energy as he can.

The aura then began to construct into a baby boy. The boy has crimson hair. His eyes were closed ,then he open his eyes, his eyes were gold just like his father, his facial expres calm yet destructive and very dominating.

When the boy saw his 'father' he just smiled and try to touch 'him' which greatly astonished his 'father'. It is the first time someone is trying show affection towards him. He want to feel it more. And he already know what to do ...

The Great Red suddenly changed his size . Now he is in his human form just to hold his hatching in his arms.

"Hey there my little DragonGod" said the father with a fatherly smile and release his little bit aura to make his little hatching more comfortable and make him warm .

The boy just try to cuddle him. And that brought a smile on his father face .

"Well, my hatching, it's time to give you a name ... huh...How about 'Issei'? Issei.. I'll call you Issei.. How's that sound my hatching!? Said/asked Great Red.

To his surprise the boy released his power that is pure crimson little bit different from his father but a part of red no less.

"I see... you like the name don't you... " said Great Red while patting his hatching still in his human form.

Suddenly an realization hit him that he could not leave the dimensional gap for long period of time also can not give his son a love of a mother and a full family affection . Surely he loves and cares about him above all but he also wanted to give his son a love of a complete family. Then he was starting to find a ideal foster family for his son.

First he checked supernatural beings and then found that they would have turn his son just a weapon without any emotion. He rejected the idea that moment without giving any thinking. Then he looked at humans and, surely they were weak but when come to love, affection, family bonding they were the best. So it's final he would send his son to human world for his childhood while keeping an eye on him from dimensional gap.

But he could not just send his hatching (newly born son) without a gift and a good family. So he first started to find a good family for his son.

* * *

 **Hyoudou** **Household**

* * *

Mr Hyoudou maybe the owner of the Hyoudou corporation but today the news doctor told him totally broke him

* * *

 _Flashback Begin_

 _"Mr Hyoudou?" asked the doctor to a brown hair_ _man_

 _"Y..yes doctor... is my wife_ _all right?_ _she brought here an hour ago ?" asked a nervous man Mr._ _Hyoudou_

 _"Well, I have a bad news for you ... y..you see your wife condition is pretty bad ._ _Also she have a miscarriage.. And her internal origin damaged too_ _.. so i think she could not have child at it's own..." said doctor making a sad expressions with showing_ _sympathy_

 _Just by hearing it broke his heart but he couldn't left his wife he loved her... no , he loved her dairly.  
_

 _"Can I meet my wife doctor " asked Mr_ _Hyoudou_

 _Flashback Ends  
_

He entered the room where was his wife his crimson hair (A.N just wanna give her crimson hair ) . Tears running through her face. Just seeing her in that situation break his heart more.

"Hey honey! Are you okay?" asked Mr. Hyoudou

"How could I Kin? I can not become a mother! How could I be okay?" sobbed Mrs Hyoudou hugging her husband

"Shhhh Hitomi... We can adopt a child raise him as ours you know..." said Kin while hugging his wife tighter and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Hitomi just smiled and nodded that's all what kin needed.

* * *

 **The dimensional** **gap**

* * *

The great red saw the whole incident couldn't help but pity on that family and decide to give his son to Hyoudou so that his son has a good childhood.

Now he have to give his son a birth gift . After thinking a lot what would be better to give his son The Boosted Gear. Now he started to looking for it and he found out soon ... just his current host about to passed away and boosted gear switch the host.

'he' forcefully blocked it the whole process of switching host and took boosted gear from the current host, under his wing also healing and wiping the memory about the boosted gear from the host.

"Looks like your gift arrived my son" said Great Red to which little issue just yawn cutely.

* * *

 **One day** **later**

 **Human** **realm** **  
**

* * *

We could see Kai and Hitomi at Shrine praying. When they just about to leave, the Hyoudou couple paused in their steps as they heard something strange.

"Ahh...uhhh..hhhhh... ...uhuhuhuhh..."

The Hyoudou couple saw an infant crying on the floor.

''a baby...'' Kai said with a thunderstruck look on his face.

Something inside of Hitomi was immediately attracted to the small baby boy, as she made her way towards him.

Hitomi walked closer to the infant, and her brown eyes softened. A baby with crimson hair struggling to lift himself off the floor, while looking towards her, The infant has crimson hair just like her. But also have golden eyes like her husband. The perfect child, that she dreamt about having one with her crimson hair colour and her husband's golden eyes. she gently picked up the baby. And starting to look the baby more closely. The infant was absolutely adorable, and so pure.

"Did someone leave... him here?" Said a curious Husband at his wife behaviour.

''Whatever he is, we can't let the baby stay here '' Hitomi said, as she wrapped the baby in her kimono. Even though this wasn't her true child, she felt a strong emotional connection with the baby.

Kai walked over to look at the baby, and he rubbed his head in puzzlement.

"It's strange. He looks like he could be our son, Hitomi " said Kai

The Hyoudou couple looked around the shrine, in hope of trying to find who the infant belonged to. But as they looked around more, they didn't find anyone in sight. The Couple sighed as she looked back at the baby

"someone left him here. Should we...take him home with us?"asked Hitomi nervously

Kai tilted his head, and he looked closer at the infant.

"Well, it's like I said. He looks just like us. That's strange."

The Hyoudous looked at each other, and then they looked back the infant.

"What should we name him?" Kai asked.

"Ise. We'll call him Issei." Said Hitomi

Kai nodded again .

Hitomi smiled warmly at the newly named infant, and she couldn't stop herself and softly touched the baby's cheek, increasing her maternal feelings towards Issei.

Issei, who was immensely enjoying the warmth, slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his mother, making Hitomi giggle at her _sochi_ curious eyes.

'I didn't expect to have a child of my own' Hitomi thought as her brown eyes were looking into Issei's own golden eyes.

'If I'm going to be a mother, I should at least try to be the best at it.' Hitomi thought as she saw her baby yawn and nestle himself in her neck. She completely lost the will of being a mother after the _incident_. She was completely heart broken even after her husband mentioned or suggested to adopt a baby. She didn't know how to feel about it. But now having a baby in her arms was making her heart in pure bliss. She was so lost in her thought that she was completely missing the smiling face of her husband.

"Hmm. That's right. My Cute little Ise...My sochi..."

''You know honey, it does suit you'' Kai said with a small smile as he saw the happy smile on Hitomi her face when she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

* * *

 **THe dimensional** **gap**

* * *

Great red watched the whole scene and couldn't helped and chuckled, happy for his son's future.

"Good luck son. have a happy childhood. I promise I'll be always there if you need me my son " promised Great Red while turning back to his Dragon form.

* * *

 **Alright! it was my First ever Prologue! HECK my first story I thought it would be a good thing to do as a First Chapter? I don't know... Just tell me what you think about it just tell me your' thoughts good or bad.**

 **And A big yes this will be a Harem Fanfic. Harem suggestions are welcome don't know how many I'll use but wishing to keep Ophis as his main girl :D**

 **Also I need suggestions for a Peerage! for Issei Of Course :P  
**

 **Don't worry he won't become a devil :P why can't a Dragon God have a peerage :D  
**

 **Ja Ne :P**


	2. Chapter 1 : Family and Ophis

**RE-WRITE =》 4th MARCH 2018**

* * *

Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you'll like it ...

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(** **Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **I do not own High** school **DxD :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Family ,** **Awakening, Truth & ****Ophis**

* * *

 **One Year later**

* * *

It's been a year since little Issei adopted into Hyoudou family. Mr. Hyoudou couldn't believe and wonder how happy and cheerful their house become after Issei introduced in their life. He could simply say _his_ son now, one the irreplaceable person in their life.

Little Issei was currently in his mother's arm, happily playing with his mother crimson hair . He loves to play with it and to which his mother didn't mind. Why would she? Actually she loved it. And why wouldn't she..? She took it as Issei is showing his affection towards her.

To her, Her Little Issei has everything that she wanted in her child. But above all, the maternal feeling she developed for Issei was completely different level from the first time she hold her sochi.

Hitomi always wanted to be a mother but _some_ circumstances always get better of her. She had completely given up the hope of having a baby untill they found Issei at Shrine, no less. According to her household servants, Kami-sama, herself blessed them with the child. Which even she can't disagree with after all, She indeed found her sachi at the Shrine. And the crimson hair of her sochi, matches her own. No doubt everyone think that he is her son and she intended to keep it that way. And the golden eyes of Issei matches with her husband, much to her delight. Anyone who didn't know about Issei's origin, will thought Issei is her and Kai's Son. A son they always wanted. Just one year has passed and little Issei already become the apple of her eyes. Issei completes her little family, her little perfect family. She didn't know as well as want to think about it if Issei didn't come to their life. Whenever she saw, sleeping face of her little sochi, She always made a small pray to Kami for granting such a little bundle of joy in their life.

Kai didn't know he'll start caring for Issei this much. At first, he agreed immediately to adopt Issei when he first saw how Issei made, a depressed Hitomi back to her original self, not to mention her wife became more cheerfull, motherly self day by day. It looks like, little Issei took away the saddened part of Hitomi completely and gave her the happiness she always wanted. And as the time went on, he became closer and closer to his son.

Little Issei love the colour of crimson, his own colour of hair is crimson.

Currently his mother was busy to get dressed his little Issei. Today was his birthday afterall. Since the day remind of them, how they met thier bundle of joy. And when they called their family doctor to check Issei just after bringing him to their house, the doctor told them that Issei is just some hours old, Kai declared that they will celebrate that day as their son birthday which brought another soft smile on Hitomi face.

Entire Hyoudou Household was preparing to celebrate their young master first birthday. Yeah ! Entire household. They saddened when they heard Mrs. Hyoudou (Hitomi) miscarriage. It all changes, When Kai and Hitomi brought little Issei Issue in the house. Whenever they thought about little Issei or young master, they couldn't help but starting to fall in love that little bundle of joy. Who won't? After all he was the most adorable thing they ever seen. And it couldn't help when he was also radiating the same Dragonic warm energy. The very same energy that his ' father ' readiateedreadiateed to make him calm and comfortabl when he was born.

Hitomi still remember the day when she and her husband brought little Issei to their home that brought an smile on her face.

 _Flashback Begin_

 _Hyoudou couple just walked inside of their mansion. Suddenly two servents of their household appear in front of them .  
_

 _"Welcome Kin-sama, Hitomi-sama " said one of them but then there eyes were widened in shock as they saw Hitomi was holding a little child in her arms gazing at_ _the said child_ _lovingly. They wondered who the child was and his crimson hair_ _was same as hers it_ _just shocked them all the bit more._

 _"Hitomi-sama who is that child?" They asked in a stunned,_ _curious_ _voice almost in same time pointing at little Issei and Hitomi_ _gently rub his cheek, showing her affection towards the baby. The warmth from the contact when Hitomi gentle rub his cheek caused the baby to wake up._

 _''Ooh the baby is waking up'' Kin, as he saw the baby slowly blinking and yawned cutely._

 _The servants smiled at the scene but were soon surprised once again when they saw the golden eyes of the baby._

 _''Golden eyes..'' One of the servant said in a surprised tone. And both of them now seeing the eyes of the baby focussed on Hitomi's._

 _"... Shino .. we just adopted him ... " said Kin while looking at his wife happy face ._

 _Both of them just looked at baby and gasped as they saw his deep beautiful gold eyes staring at them curiously. They saw him staring at them. They just resisted the urge to yell KAWAIII and glomp him to death at his cute little adorable face.  
_

 _"He is our new Young Master!? Kin-sama ?_ _Hitomi-sama?_ _" asked one of them in surprise and excitement._

 _"..yes .. He is ..."_ _replied Hitomi softly, whose eyes still on the little Ise. Both of them just smiled as they saw the Hitomi Hiring in her original self, smiling warmly. It saddened entire household when Hitomi became depressed after her miscarriage._

 _"Forgive me Kin-sama.. but where to you find him?" ask another servant curiously. And then, Kin told them entire story how they find him, much to their shock which soon replaced by happy smile._

 _"Umm... what will he be named? Master" asked first servant after hearing full story of their soon to be young master._

 _"We named him Issei... Issei Hyoudou, Shinon-san" replied Kin as he watched the interaction between his wife and son and looked back towards the servant and spoke "_ _Now go_ _give a call to family doctor and asked him to come as soon as possible and tell Sai-san to_ _get ready a room for_ _my son_ _and_ _Alfad go get some milk for_ _the baby..._ _" said/order Kin._

 _"H..hai" Both_ _exclaimed_ _in unison_ _and went to do their respective work as it was ordered._

 _Flashbacks Ends  
_

As she was finished dressing her Ise and feed some milk there was an KNOCK in her bedroom door.

"Come in" said Hitomi as she gently laid Ise on the bed.

"Hitomi- sama , your sister and her daughter just arrived and waiting for you " said one of the servant of the house.

"Tell them to come here . I think we have an hour to get party started " said/asked Hitomi while watching her baby sleeping face.

"Haii" said the servant and left the room .

 **Five minutes later  
**

One figure enter the room while holding a baby girl in her arms. The said figure had just look like Hitomi but she had purple hair with a ponytail. The said baby girl had blond hair she was peacefully sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Hey Nee-Chan it's been a while " said the purple hair woman cheerfully yetcarefully to not awake her little baby girl.

"Yes it is.. Rose-Chan... is little Kurumi-chan sleeping?" asked Hitomi while curiously looking at a baby girl in Rose' s arms.

"Yeah... she is ... How's little Ise doing?" asked Rose before laying her daughter on the bed next to little Ise.

"As always making everyone in house happy." replied Hitomi as she recall just after little Issei came into Hyoudou family, everyone in house get attract to him, the cuteness he displayed was more than enough to attracts anyone.

Both sister started to taking about different stuff but little Kurumi soon took their attention as she yawned cutely and suddenly little kurumi open her eyes as she felt warm sensation near her and she looked at the source where the warm sensation coming from and found a little Issei was laying next to her. The next she did that left their mother with suprised and stunned face. She turn around and cuddle Ise and closed her eyes and drift off to her precious sleep.

Both ladies just see the scene with a suprised face and couldn't help and giggled .

"My my... Little kurumi already has a crush " said Hitomi as she saw her niece cuddle to her son. Well actually they look adorable together. Her baby boy already started to attract girls.

"They look good together " said Rose as she saw her daughter now happily cuddling her little nephew.

"Yeah they are" said Hitomi softly . Hitomi looked tgemthem for a while and turned around to look Rose. As soon as she saw Roes face, she smirked.

"My, my already starting to matchmaking huh Rosee-channnn~" teased Hitomi before giggling.

Rose pouted and said with a fake angry expressions "Why not Nee-Chan... they aren't blood related " Rose reminded her Onee-Chan, why she didn't have any problem, if her daughter and nephew get together in future.

Hitomi thought for while and said "Well only if both have feeling for each other"

* * *

 **The dimensional Gap**

* * *

Meanwhile in dimensional gap a certain large red dragon also planning to visit his son at his first birthday . 'He' always watch over his son from the gap . But when he saw the whole 'certain incident ' he just chuckled. ' So you already start to making your harem .. huh son' thought Great Red.

"Ugh.. I can't even visit you Son... I might scare you" mumbled Great Red.

'Soon, you'll awake Ddraig-chan... And then I could visit you freely by entering your mindscape. ' thought Great Red as he thought of the godfather of his little DragonGod 'he did a great work by placing you under the care of Hyoudou.. '

* * *

 **In Hunan Realm**

* * *

Party was over.

At night little Issei was playing with his parents. Issei put his hands to the ground and stood up with shaking legs as he took a step towards Hitomi and her eyes widened. Kai gasped as he got to his feet and his hands over his mouth as he saw Issei take his first step.

Hitomi's eyes watered as she saw him take his first step and she saw him take another and saw he was watching her sadly and was confused but urged for him to come to her.

"Come on Ise-chan...*sniff* just a bit more *sniff* Come to Kaa-chan... *sob* Come here my sochi..." She said between her sob and Ise took six more steps and stumbled as she grabbed her in his arms before he fell down and saw him gazing at her curiously. He put his little hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away and her eyes widened as she understood why he looked sad after his first step and embraced him tightly to her chest, embracing him in her tight hug like he is her lifeline.

"Oh god Ise-chan you walked ... your first step... And you walked so much just because you thought I was crying... ... Ise- Chan... " said Hitomi said softly as she kissed him on the nose as he scrunched his face a bit and she giggled.

Kai saw this and couldn't help but his eyes also watered.

"Seems like he is growing up" said Kai before chuckled.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: 2 YEARS  
**

* * *

Issei was 3 years old now. What surprise his parents was unlike other children Issei growth was unbelievably reaching another height . He already learned how to talk , walk, heck he even learned how to write made his parents speechless. They knew Issei was little bit different from the others but seeing accomplishing and outmastering other child of his own age, made the proud on their little Ise.

Hyoudou couple was now discussing about future of his son .

"So it's final, we'll home school our Ise-chan " said Kai Hyoudou to his wife, much to her delight as she didn't want to leave Ise even just for a minute.

"That's right. We'll homeschool him" said Hitomi with a determined face. while looking towards the children and spoke again "we'll easily get best tutors for our baby boy..."

"Hmm... that wasn't any issue, Hitomi-chan" replied Kin while looking at her with a smile, getting a curious face of his wife. To which he just chuckled and spoke again to satisfy his wife curiosity "our Iss-Chan is growing... it's felt like yesterday when we hold him first time" paused Kin as he looked at his son who was now playing with Kurumi-chan then continue "and now today... it's been 3 years... " But before Hitomi could replied, a third voice called the children, catching their attention too.

Issei and Kurumi become good friends over last 3 years . Currently both of them playing at their garden.

"Hey Ise, Kurumi over here" said a beautiful purple hair woman

Both kids looked towards the source of the voice. Ise found his oba-chan was standing and waving her hands ... Both children run to her as fast as there tiny leg could and tackled her in three way hug. Rose just giggled and return the hug. Over past three years she became closer to both the children.

"Oba-chan... you are here " said a overexcited Ise.

"My , my aren't you overexcited today ... my cute little nephew... close your eyes" said Rose .. Ise nodded and closed his eyes

When he open his eyes he was gifted a crimson colour Dragon (toy).

He took it and give a peak on her oba-chan cheek while thanking her for the gift and ran towards his parents.

"Ise don't run like that you can hurt yourself " said his father

"Tau-San... Tau-San look what oba-Chan gave me " said Ise while showing his birthday present.

It always brought an smile to his parents face when they saw Ise always enjoy every little thing In his life.

* * *

 **Later that night: ● DreamWorld ●**

* * *

Ise was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Suddenly his dream world chnaged. There is completely blank, completely dark and then a bright light surround the entire place, when the light down, there is a large red Dragon appeared from now where. The dragon look at the boy couldn't help but wonder how this little boy awaken him in such a young age. To end his curiosity he just asked the boy...

"Who are you boy? Awaken me in such a young age!" said Ddraig very curiously

Issei doesn't know what he gotten himself into . He just staring at large red dragon.. he loved dragon, he loved to play with them, when he first ask his parents to buy him a dragon after he saw one in anime, his father simply told him dragon do not exist amd it's just a animated program. And the very next day his mother bought a large you which looks like a dragon, which colour was surprisingly crimson.

And here, he was standing in front of a large red dragon.

"Umm... my name is Issei Hyoudou. who are you? Where am I now? Are you going to eat me ? " said Issei. To Ddraig surprise he didn't seem to scared while asking questions.

Ddraig just laughed. And said "relax kid, I'm not going to eat you . Anyway my name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. We are in your mindscape ... Now answer me boy who are you really?" But before Issei could say anything there was a another bright flash, brighter than the previous one which soon involved entire place and then they heard a voice before the light down.

 **[I** **think I can answer that for him...** **Ddraig- _chan_ ]** **said the voice.**

Both of them look towards the source of the voice. Ddraig was feeling a familiar voice and energy signatures but he couldn't place whom it belongs to?

When they looked at the source of the voice after light down, what they saw was shocked them . There is large red dragon... larger than the Ddraig. Issei was looking at the dragon with awed face but he was also sensing a deep bond towards the dragon but he didn't know what was it. Though Ddraig has another story.

 **{I-I-Imp-I** **mpossible.!.! W-What are you doing here?! And what do you mean you can answer that for him? }** **asked Ddraig with a suprised look, he never thought he will meet Great Red here, of all places.**

 **[What I'm doing here ... Well I'm answering your damn question... for him of course. After all he is MINE son]**

 **"** What? What did you say? What do you mean by 'Mine Son'" Issei nearly yelled.. couldn't believe what was the dragon saying...

 **[It is ... what I** **mean...** **I'm your true father my son]** **replied Great Red and another light cover entire body of great red and when the light down... Great Red could be seen in his human form.**

"True father? My father name is Kin ... kin Hyoudou... ... if you mean you are my father then ... did you abandoned me ?" Issei asked slowly as he places all pieces together. Making Great Red eyes widened. His son think that he abandoned him?

 **[Of course not! I'll never do that... i love you my son .. you see When you born i have to send you to human world my son for your better childhood.. I actually do not have wife so no one give you motherly love ... as well in dimensional gap you 'll be bored... tell me did you enjoy your time with Hyoudou? ]**

This time Issei's eyes widened and he nodded and then spoke "yes I enjoyed it ... ano .. you still didn't given your name ?"

 **[As expected! Ahh! My name is True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red ... my son ]** **Great Red** **dramatically introduce himself, getting a sweatshop from Ddraig as he never thought he will see The Great Red acting like a child, much becoming a father.**

"R...Red Tau-Chan...! can i call you that ? Wait a dragon god ? Means I'm a dragon too?" asked Issei, getting a heartily laughs from his 'father'.

 **[Of course you can my son and I liked it..** **it has nice ring to it] said great red and he looked at his loon before embrace him in right hug... [** **I promise you I'll be there whenever you need me ... And yes you are a dragon not just a dragon you are a dragon god more specifically. ]** **whispered Great Red in his son's ear.**

"am I? A Dragon God? A god?" exclaimed Issei, breaking the hug, Great Red looked at him with a loving gaze and nodded.

 **[Indeed you are my cute little Dragon god... Ddraig-chan are you still there?]** **said/asked Great Red.**

Ddraig couldn't help but astonished at his luck to have Great Red's son as his host ... but he doesn't know it was great red to put boosted gear inside issei.

 **{Yes I'm .. I still can not believe your son .. ... Son of The almighty principal of all power is my current host}** **honestly replied Ddraig.**

 **[Hahaha! Consider yourself lucky Ddraig-chaann~ ... Anyway Issei, Ddraig will teach about the theoretical knowledge about our world .. okay my little Dragon God? ]** **teased Great Red, getting a irritate DDRAIG. But he was soft when he was talking to his little DragonGod.**

"O..okay..! Are you strong Red Tau-channn?" asked Issei nervously. Both dragons started laughing when they heard Issei's question, getting a angry pout from Issei.

"You both are big meanie..." said Issei, still having his pout. Great Red felt uncontrollable when he saw the angry pout from his son and quickly changed the subject by speaking

 **[** **My little DragonGod, I was laughing at the previous comment on Ddraig-chan... I wouldn't dare to laugh at you... my little hatching ] said Great Red... He completely agree the idea of getting Ddraig angry than getting his son angry on him. His son is more important afterall.**

"oh... I thought. .. Gomennasai.. tau-chan" apologised Issei.

"But Ddraig-chan is a big meanie" stated Issei. Great Red simply nodded, much to Ddraig irritation.

 **Seeing himself at the corner, Ddraig tried to explain himself only to interrupted by Great Red.**

 **[Of course I'm the strangest being in the existence... your daddy is super cool you know]**

"Soooooo cooooool! Can you teach me daddy? I'll become strong too .. you 'll see..." stated Issei.

 **[Indeed you'll my little DragonGod but first you have start training physically when you reached suitable age for now we'll teach you how to control your power and magical stuff .. isn't it right Ddraig?]**

 **{Of course I'd look forward to... So you are going to stay here?}**

 **[Of course not Ddraig- chann~ I'll be at my dimensional gap. When my little DragonGod come here ... I'll come too]**

 **' He is the only one who call me that and get away with it ' Ddraig thought at suffix of his name great red is using for him  
**

 **{Well Ise you are going to awaken soon ... come back here every night so we can train little bit}**

"I'm going to awake? Ohhh but I want to spend more time here" said Issei with a pout.

 **[That is correct Ise... and don't tell anyone about this development okay? My little DragonGod... And if you need something you can always ask me okay?]**

"Anything daddy~?" playfully asked Issei.

 **[Anything.]** **replied Great red with thinking even for once.**

Soon Ise faded away from his DreamWorld, leaving Great Red and Ddraig-chan alone to talk...

 **{Aren't you** **spoiling** **him Great Red-sama?}**

 **[Is it..? ] asked Great Red.** **Ddraig simply nodded.**

 **[ Why can't I? He is MINE son...** **my little DragonGod..** **]**

Ddraig know he can't win a argue with Great Red ... He just dropped the topic...

* * *

 **Line Break : ●** **one year later ●**

* * *

Currently Ise was playing with Kurumi and Irina. Irina and her family moved near his house two years ago. Let's just say they become close friend too fast.

"Ne.. Ise-Chan which type of girl you need as your wife " asked Irina very shyly.

Just hearing that Kurumi stare at Ise, showing she was interested in his answer as well.

"I didn't decided yet Iri-Chan " said Ise simply.

"Well it's getting late it almost dark.. we should return back to our houses" said Ise while looking at sky

"Y...yeah you are right " said Irina

* * *

 **Time Skip: ●One Year●**

* * *

Ise just awoke from his sleep or you can say from his training. He continually train in his DreamWorld with his 'father' and Ddraig-Chan. Much to Ddraig irritation even he started to call him that. But can he stop him or scold him in front of his 'father' . He won't DARE.

Issei couldn't help but remember the day Irina left the town a week ago ... why'd she have to?

 _Flashback Begin_

 _"Hey Issei can I talk to you something important? " Irina asked ._

 _But Ise can see the sadness in her voice .  
_

 _"What's wrong Iri Chan? " Issei asked politely_

 _"W.-we are moving tommorow... " said Irina . She almost cried._ _And embrace him in a tight hug._

 _Issei froze just by hearing that what could he say one of his childhood friend just leaving him. He didn't realize but tears_ _started_ _running down his face. Irina saw this and hugged him tighter. Ise realized that and hug her tighter._

 _"Promise you'll return Irina " asked Ise still hugging her_

 _"I'll Issei " said Irina. Hugging him tighter too._

 _"Pinky promise? " asked/demanded Issei_ _with a authority voice._

 _"Pinky promise Ise- chan" said Irina_ _as he brush away her tears._

 _Flashback Ends  
_

Remembering that memory brought an smile on his face.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Later that evening**

* * *

Issei came to the park to play. He used to come here with his friend Irina, but he moved away to another country a week ago, so he came to make new friends to play with. It was when he was about to join the other kids in the park in a game of tag that he spotted the strange girl on her own.

She was a cute little girl with long straight black hair down to her hips. Her dark grey eyes looked at him curiously . She was dressed in a black lolita dress with a purple ribbon on her back. The most stunning thing about her was her ears, unlike normal ears her's had pointed tips like elves. He walked closer and tried to talk to her. ''U-uhm who are you ?'' The girl remaind unmoving, looking at him shyly. She didn't know why she acted this way .but it started an year ago when she find an warm aura that intrigute her... she started to watch/stalk him. And now she is in front of him . The closer she is the warm she feel. That she even didn't feel in silence.

"I, am ophis" said the cute little girl. Ophis? Even with his very limited knowledge of languages, he could tell it wasn't Japanese. Hell, she didn't even look Japanese.

Issei blushed just by her presence and seeing that Ophis cheeks become pink.

"My name is Issei. You can call me Ise.. Ophis-Chan " said Issei

"Are you here with your parents or with your friends?" Issei decided to ask her the most burning question that had popped into his head when he first saw her.

''I, don't have parents... or friends.'' She answered in a monotonous voice.

''What...? That's terrible! Aren't you lonely?'' Issei asked, getting even closer. That's didn't help the more he get close to her she was starting to feel more warm sensation inside her body due to Issei presence. Suddenly she realized what she was feeling. what next she did shocked Issei... She hugged him and bite him between his shoulder and neck and mark him as her and soon a infinity mark appeared on the place where she bited. As she bite, she unintentionally realsed a small amount of power towards Issei which caused him to feeling the same warm sensation that Ophis was feeling since she was a dragon god too .. the next thing that Issei did stunned Ophis... He move and bite Ophis between her shoulder and neck and a crimson Dragonic tattoo appeared on Ophis's skin...

"So you are a dragon? " asked Issei as he looked at his bite mark. Yes Issei know about the bite mark continually learning with his 'father' and Ddraig-chan he know a lot about supernatural world but he didn't know who is Ophis?

"Yes, you are too mate?" Ophis asked shyly.. And looked at her shoulder where Issei bite why she acting this way ? Let just say it's about finding her soul mate

Just hearing her calling him her mate, made Ise blushed his whole face become crimson "Yes I'm Ophis-hime"

And now Ophis blushed hearing him calling her 'hime'.

''Come, let's play.'' Issei took the hand of the girl and walked off with her.

.

..

...

...After their little play...

...

..

.

''Ophis-hime, you said you were all alone, right?''

''Yes''

''Then how about you live with us?"

"I'd love to"said Ophis

Issei took Ophis hand and walked to his house. It took him only 10 minutes to convince them to let Ophis stay with them, but they agreed anyway. Seeing the sad face as Irina left the town and Kurumi got busy in schooling and came only in weekends and so seeing his son happy face they didn't need anything if that little orphan girl can make him smile so be it.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Later that Night**

* * *

Issei was laying in his bed. His eyes were closed. Then he felt something in his bed when he open his eyes he saw Ophis snuggle into him . Issei blushed deeper than crimson when he felt Ophis body.

"W-W-What are you doing here ophis-hime ?"

"Sleeping"

"I mean in my bed?"

"I feel comfortable here "

"O..okay"

"Hmm"

Issei just closed his eyes and after some time he found himself in DreamWorld.

 **{I** **can't believe this}**

 **[You're not the only one . We are travelling in same boat Ddraig-chan]**

 **{But get married to infinity dragon god . I still can't believe this}**

"what are you both talking about.? Red tau-San? Ddraig-chann?"

 **{** **Well we are talking about your wife Ise-Chan}**

"my wife? Ophis-Chan ?"

 **[** **She is not just a normal dragon my little DragonGod... well she is** **Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon God.** **, Ophis, second strongest being in the existence]**

"W..WHAT?"

 **(** **He is right mate)**

As soon as they heard the voice they had looked towards the source and found that Ophis was floating over there.

"Ophis-Chan?"

 **[** **So you know... huh.. trying to harm my son infinity? ] said very pissed Great red in a calm voice.**

 **(I, do not have any intention to harm my mate, father-in-law)**

well with that Ophis cought Great Red off guard. Not just Great Red but Ddraig also surprised to hear Ophis calling Great Red father-in-law. And for issei he first he was trying to recover that Ophis is second strongest being and now she is her wife. Well no one expect to have a mate at the age of 5. But for Issei what we can say there isn't anything normal about him except living a normal life till now but I think that was going to change soon . If already didn't changed when Ophis joined Hyoudou Household.

"Ophis-Chan are you sure ? I mean you want me as your husband ?" asked Ise nervously. Let just say Being a dragon god really boost your mentality. And who kidding he already started his magical training a year ago.

 **(** **Y-Yes I, am my mate, my Ise)**

well if past conversation didn't surprised Great Red and Ddraig this will. Both of them shocked that Ophis is now possessive over something other than 'silence ' that is what? Son of Great Red ...

Issei just blushed at Ophis affection.

"So you know? About me ? " Issei asked nervously

 **(** **What being the son of Baka-R... I mean Great Red... )**

"Y-Yeah "

 **(** **Well i just come to know when you are sleeping I since two familiar power for Ddraig-chann~ I can understand that you are Red Dragon Emperor too ... but when I sense Baka-R ... I mean Great Red I just have to come to your mind to check it )**

"So you aren't angry or mad at me? WAIT HOW CAN YOU ENTER TO MY MINDSCAPE?"

Well even great red and Ddraig want to answer of this question.

 **(** **No, I , am not mad at you... And for the second question is wife simple ... it's because of mate Mark )**

"So even I can enter in your mindscape?"

 **(** **Yes , you can , my ise)**

 **[Let me warm you Ophis if you hurt my son you'll be pay** **darely** **] said Great Red in a very threatening voice.**

 **{I promise you Baka-R ... Great Red ... I'll never harm my mate , my Ise)**

Suddenly Ise awake from his DreamWorld and found that his 'ophis-hime' was resting her head in his chest. Ise wrapped his arms around her and went back to his sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Morning sunlight came to Hyoudou Household. But it was a different morning. Ophis and Issei were sleeping peacefully cuddling each other like teddy bear. When Hitomi came to Issei room She saw state of his son... she just giggled... actually they look super cute together . Suddenly an evil idea got in her mind she went back to her room get a camera and pick a photo in which both of the cuddle each like teddy bear... oh my she got an exclusive item to tease his son ... unknown to her Kai just come to Issei room to find out what taking so much time to awake Issei... When he saw this ... He just smirked and mattered "Another Girl add to his harem" well it unfortunately for him that Hitomi heard that and that brought a smack on his head .

With that noise Issei begin to awake ... his mother saw that and said "Good morning sleepy head... looks like you and your girlfriend had fun last night "

Issei blushed deeper than red like an tamato. And said "it's not what it looks like ... she isn't feel comfortable so she slept here"

"Oh yes ... She is fully comfortable in your bed while cuddling you... I wonder why? ... And what's with that you aren't denying that she is your girlfriend...?"said Kai as he smirked widely. He can't miss the chance to tease his son can he?

Ophis is also started to awake . The first thing she saw was Issei was looking at her , and when she saw Issei she just said "Good morning, my mate"

" W-WH-WHAT? MATE?" Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou exclaimed in unison.

Now here start the first unique, different morning moments. I wonder why too? Use now come to know this is not going to long morning but long day to ... So he decided to just tell his parents that she is just his girlfriend and she like to refer boyfriend term as 'mate' ... but it didn't help how the heck a five years+ have an girlfriend? Well that's what he thought but his mother's next word surprise him .

"Well just don't make us grandparents already" said Kai as he teased his son ... Issei blushed like there is no tommorow while Ophis just titled her head . To just leave the awkward situations he got off the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **At the breakfast table**

* * *

Issei is currently sitting next to ' his ophis-hime ' . While having his breakfast.

"Ne Ophis-Chan how about getting home schooling with Issei sound good?" asked Ise ' mother looking at Ophis.

Ophis just titled her head. Well when she think about that he thought she got more chance to stay close to ' her Issei ' and spend more time with him... Now without thinking anymore. She said "Yes mother"

Well that surprise Hitomi as well as Kai. Hitomi didn't help but ask again "W-What did you say?"

"Yes mother? Well if you mind calling you mother... I won't call.. I just thought " Ophis was cut in middle when Hitomi said "No...No... No... No.. I didn't mean that ... and of course you can call me mother... for now on you only call me mother o..okay? Ophis-Chan ? "

Ophis just nodded.

"And you can call me father... Ophis Chan " said Kai with a smile.

Ophis nodded again

"Ahh I forget to mention we are going to visit Kyoto next week.

"Y-Yes! Kyoto! That's great... we are going to have lots of fun there . Isn't it right Ophis-hime?" said Ise cheerfully... but he failed to notice the shocked look of his parent's faces when he used 'hime'.

"Of course mate" said Ophis while eating her chocolate cake.

.

* * *

 **THanks for appreciating my last chapter :)**

 **How's this chapter guys?**

 **Please I need review good or bad just do it! Just want to know your thoughts guys..**

 **Harem suggestions are welcome :D**

 **Ja Ne :P**


	3. Chapter 2: Kyoto

Hi guys, I'm back :) with a new chapter of course! 

**Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]  
**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 ** _Talking via mind link or telepathy_**

I do not own High school DxD :'(

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trip To Kyōto, Saving Royal** **Princess**

* * *

Today was the day Issei and his parents were planning to visit Kyōto to Issei grandparents from his parental side. Oh yes... they lived at Kyōto. Issei was excited to meet his grandparents who he didn't meet yet. So he was quite nervous too that how his grandparents gonna reacts to him when they meet each other. When Hitomi saw this she understood what was Issei thinking THANKS to her motherly instincts. "Honey, don't get nervous... your grandparents are good people... they always asked us to visit them as well as bring you there so they finally meet their only grandson... So don't worry they will love you .. just the way we love you." Hearing about his grandparents will love him make Ise more excited to meet them. "But behave... don't talk with anyone rudely" said Hitomi. But Hitomi knows that Ise didn't talk to anyone rudely even he gave household's servents proper respect that greatly shocked their servents too that a four- five years boy giving a proper respect to someone ... To a servent no less... that made household's servent quite happy that their young master is gentle , polite. And not a arrogant. They already know that he is smart and intelligent .

Issei just nodded to her 'demand'. Ise heard about Kyōto a lot from his parents.

Suddenly Ise realized someone holding his hands. He looked and saw ' his Ophis-Hime' was now holding her hand with a curious face. To Ise, seeing Ophis curious face was adorable . When his parents saw the whole situation they had to control their urge to yell KAWAII and hug them to death.

"Why are you so excited to visit Kyōto, mate? " asked Ophis with a curious expressions.

"Well for starter, we are going to visit my grandparents whom even I didn't meet yet. And secondly Kyōto is a very nice place. It is a place is full of quiet temples, sublime gardens, colourful shrines and geisha scurrying to secret liaisons. So we can lots of fun there Ophis-Chan " said Ise cheerfully.

Ophis giggled at her mate cheerfull expressions. Suddenly she realized something about Kyōto.

"Well we can see kitsune there" said Ophis

"Kitsune? Y..you mean nine tail fox? Or something that for real? "

"Yes they lived there "

"Sugoiiiiii Ophis-Chan "

* * *

 **Time Skip : Bullet Train**

* * *

It was 20 minutes after the bullet train had left Tokyo station.

It was the first time both Issei and Ophis travelling with the bullet train. It was first time travelling to Kyōto so Issei'parents decided to travel with bullet train so Ise can experience how it is like to traveling through bullet train.

Ise was sitting on the last row of seats with Ophis. Across the aisle was his parent's seats.

"Mate, how's your training going on ?" asked Ophis in low voice so that only her mate can hear.

Issei first surprised because it is the first time Ophis was asking about his training.

"Well Ophis-Chan .. 'father' and Ddraig- Chan tought me how to control my power and some magical stuff. Why'd you ask?"

"I, will help"

"You will? Really?"

"Yes, you are my mate, my Ise "

Whenever Ophis tell him 'My Ise ' there is always a pink blush on his face.

"Arigato Ophis-Chan "

"After we get back from the trip, let's start your training My mate, My Ise"

On the bullet train, it was just as Ise and Ophis finished enjoying the seaweed rice balls specially prepared by Hitomi.

The announcement sounded that "We are arriving at Kyoto presently."

THey got off the train and now we can see the roof of the Kyoto station was covered by a huge atrium! Inside the station were many automatic escalators! It was truly a massive railway station! It doesn't lose to Tokyo at all! As a major sightseeing destination, it was natural that the ancient capital would have built a station on such a massive scale. It was crowded, totally packed!

Suddenly an butler appeared from nowhere.

"Ahh Kin-sama, Hitomi- sama it's good to see you again... Hyoudou-sama (Kin's father) send me pick you up" said the butler

"James? Is that you?" asked Kin .

"Haii Kin-Sama" said James

* * *

 **Time** **Skip**

* * *

When they reached his grandparents house there reaction was different in front of him a huge three storey mansion.

Issei maybe lived in mansion but it is first time seeing other than that. Ophis doesn't show any extra reaction.

His father's have an smile that he came to visit his parents.

When they entered the mansion Ise can see a old age couple.

" father, it's good to see you again " said kin and give his father a manly hug.

"Hello mother it's nice to see you again" said Hitomi while walked towards the old lady.

" ahh Hitomi-Chan.. Look how beautiful you become honey." said the lady and then her eyes laid on little boy and girl who were holding each other hand.

Hitomi saw this and acted.

"Honey, go ahead and introduce yourself." Hitomi said gently pushing Ise and Ophis towards them.

"Hi! My name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet ya!" Issei greeted with a smile.

"I, am Ophis Hyoudou" said Ophis with a little smile. yes she take the last name a week ago when she started home schooling with Issei. Actually she need a last name for that what's better to way to use Issei's. after all he is her mate.

Old lady embrace them in a warm hug.

"Hello I'm your grandma! And it's good to finally meet you my cute little grandson."

"And I'm your grandpa! Ise-chan" greeted old man with a warm hug

"And Hitomi-chan why I didn't know I have an granddaughter in first place?" asked Ise's grandma with a confused expressions.

"Well, mother we took her in last week. Since she was orphan" this time reply come from kin.

"Yeah .. She was but now she have us as parents" said Hitomi with a warm smile.

Grandma just gently patted Ophis head who was wearing a pink Gothic dress. Yes she changed her dress many time and asked every time to Issei how she look. Issei still remember the day when she walked in his room wearing nothing just black bikini ... What to say? If he was adult he was going for a noseblood until he dies from blood loss. He just stare at her like he saw a ghost . and it become worst when Ddraig-chan started to teasing him about Ophis much to Issei embracement.

"Seems like I have a granddaughter too . " said the elder hyoudou.

Issei saw a big garden through the window. Which was well maintained.

"Hey grandpa! grandma! Can we play at that garden?" asked Ise while staring at the garden.

His grandma giggled and grandpa chuckled at their grandson hyperactive nature.

"Of course honey. Do you even need to ask? Just don't hurt yourself and look after your sister" said very amused grandma

" W-What? SISTER?" Issei and Ophis just yelled in unison. While his parents just signed.

"What isn't Ophis-chan your little sister, Ise-chan? " asked his grandpa

'Time for drop a nuclear bomb.' Thought Issei's father. He can already see that his son on the way to make an harem for himself in future.

"He, is my mate" Ophis said immediately, not wanting 'her foster grandparents ' to call her, sister of her mate.

"W..WHAT?" said both grandparents nearly yelled.

" What She means is ... She is Issei's girlfriend " said Kin trying to act before his son declared married. What he didn't know his son already got married (Draconic law).

Both his grandparents looked at each other but couldn't believe that their only 5 years old grandson Issei already land a girlfriend. Not only that but he was living with her under the same roof. It's just like living relationship. They looked towards Ise. Who just nodded. And then his grandpa reacts

" that's my grandson. You just made your grandpa proud Ise-chan" said His grandpa cheerfull tone

Issei doesn't know how to react. He just nodded.

" You know father your grandson going to have an harem" said Kin before smirking

Now both male chuckled pervertedly that earn them a smack on their head from Grandma & Hitomi.

* * *

 **LINE** **BREAK**

* * *

Issei and Ophis now playing at the garden with his grandpa. When his father saw that and remembered when he used to play in that garden too when he was a child.

"This bring back memories isn't it? Kai-chan" asked a feminine voice from behind

He looked back and saw his mother was standing there with his wife both looking at his son then him.

" yes mother, this certainly bring back some memories " said kai happily while remembering the past.

Suddenly a maid come and said " Luna-Sama dinner is ready to serve"

Eleder woman just nodded.

"Ise-chan , Ophis-chan come here " asked/ demanded Grandma

Both children run towards their grandma or grandma-in-law for a certain cute girl ... I wonder who?

" What is it grandma? " asked Ise while Ophis just remain silent.

Grandpa understood what's going on walked inside his mansion

" Go clean your hands kiddo ... It's dinner time" said grandma

Ise was about to ask for five minutes more but a single glare from his mother and he better choose to remain silent. Just like his mother can read him like a open book

* * *

 ** **LINE BREAK****

* * *

After dinner

"Ne grandma ... Aren't you going to tell us a story?" asked Ise with making a cute face

" of course my grandson, how could I Deny anything to that cute face of yours" said grandma "but before that we have to discuss about the places we are going to visit tommorow sweety."

"Don't worry about that we'll take care of that" said Grandpa

Grandma just nodded and lead both children to their 'shared' room. Well Ophis give an excuse that She got nightmares so she wanted to share her room with Issei . And Issei give excuses that this was first time living in someone's else house. Well in fact he just addicted to cuddle Ophis while sleeping. His grandparents agreed immediately not wanting their grandchildren feel any discomfort.

* * *

 **NEXT** **MORNING**

* * *

Sunlight hit Issei and Ophis 'shared' bed room. He yawned and open his eyes from his sleep or you can say training and found Ophis resting her head on his chest while cuddling him and his hands around her as usual position for both of them. Her long hair open spreading over his chest. He looked at the clock and saw it's already 7 and suddenly remember that today they are going to visit many places.

He got up silently or not wanting to wake Ophis. He does care about her.. Unknown to him he started to care about her deeply.

* * *

Issei and Ophis now sitting in breakfast table with their parents or parents in-law for a certain girl .. I wonder who ?

"Ne tau-san where we are going today?" asked very exited Issei

Hitomi and his grandma giggled at her son and grandson existed behaviour.

" Ise-chan that's surprise for both of you " said Hitomi .

Issei just pouted. His face was totally adorable.

* * *

Later at the evening Issei face was totally bliss to visit many places with his parents and grandparents while holding Ophis hand ...

Now here they sharing ice cream since Ise dropped his on the ground and Ophis offered sharing her ice cream.

They were returning to house now (grandparent's)

His parents and grandparents were discussing about tomorrow that they are gonna busy for two-three days. So in the end they decided to let servants show them different places for two or three days...

They just arrived home and tell the children about tomorrow first Issei doesn't seem to happy to going without them but understand they are busy so he just nodded and he and Ophis just walked towards their 'shared' room.

* * *

Next morning, this time Ophis awake first and found herself on Issei. She looked at his sleeping face and couldn't help herself she leaned and give a peak on his cheek.

Finding something on his face, Ise starting to awake and found what Ophis did. His face was become redder than tomato now.

* * *

Issei and Ophis were now in a park while a butler sitting on a couch .

Issei and Ophis felt something and sneak themself from servents.

* * *

A young girl at the age of four or five with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

She was currently surrounded by people. People? No they aren't just people... there is something dark. They are devils.

"G-Go away! leave me alone! "

The young girl shouted in a tone filled with fear.

"So this is the daughter of Kyoto's Ruler Yasaka?"

There's eight Devils walking towards her slowly. They're having evil smiles.

The young girl shouted once again and this time, she pushed both of her hands forward and release some fire of hers try to attack them

"Now that's being rude to attack someone who just come to say hi" said one of them

One of the Devils grabbed the little girl in her neck. Suffocating her.

He was about to attack the little girl.

The girl shut her eyes tightly. There's tears coming from her eyes

'Can't breathe…Kaa-chan! Someone Please help me!'

Suddenly a crimson energy beam hit that devil and completed turn him to ash.

The girl couldn't register just what happened. One minute the said devil was there and blink of an eye a crimson energy beam hit him turning him completely to ash.

The rest of devil have horrified face at what just happened to their comrade. And turn to where the crimson energy come from...

A figure walk in and said "You know it's not a proper way to treat a cute girl you disgusting creatures" and now figure appearing completely as just five years old boy .

When kunou heard that she blushed.

Now devils are pissed. Beyond pissed. How dare a child call something to them and killed their leader.

One of them charged at him with killing intent.

Suddenly a black beam of energy hit him turning him completely ash.

And now another figure appear, a little girl wearing gothic dress ...with long black hair.

Now every devil present their saw her and realised who they are messing with. instantly 4 of them fainted remaining 2 of them shaking with fear.

Kunou run towards her saviour. She didn't know who they are but they save her and that's enough reason for her to trust them. The girl looked towards her saviour and found that a boy with crimson hair... gold eyes was looking at her. Next to him , a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and get eyes. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion

"T-thanks for saving me... I'm kunou... Uhm You are?" said Kunou politely to her saviour

"Kunou ahh cute name ... I wonder you are more cute or your name? by the way I'm Issei Hyoudou" said Issei honestly but only if he know he just flirt with a girl in front of his wife.

while Ophis still looking at her mate with Confused expressions... 'why my mate said something like that? Is he really trying to make an harem for himself?' and it couldn't help when she rememberd when their foster father tease Ise about something related to harem ... all she can guess now that her mate going to have an harem thought Ophis

"I, am Ophis " said Ophis immediately when she realized she was spacing out.

Before they continue their talk A young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes appeared . The young woman is too dressed in a shrine maiden attire.

Coming behind her were a several Tengus wearing some ancient Chinese armours.

seeing the woman the little girl yelled "Kaa-chan" and run to her and hug her tightly.

And the guards run to devils and seized them.

Little girl told whole situation and the woman looked towards the boy and when she laid her eyes on the little girl her eyes widened. Of course she know who is she. After all, the figure in front of her is Infinity Dragon God , Ophis.

"Hello, my name is Yasaka. Thanks for saving my daughter here, judging the person who are travelling with and taking care of those devils. I think you know us!? " said/asked the woman who revealed her name as Yasaka.

Issei just stare at her and said "I'm Issei Hyoudou and the cute girl here is Ophis hyoudou. Before you ask. No we aren't brother and sister. And i know about supernatural but you are!?"

"I'm a kitsune, an yokai"

Issei eyes were widened. So that's why he was feeling something different about them.

"K-kitsune!? As nine tails?"

"Yes"

"Can i see? Your tails? Can I? Please! Please! Please! " asked Issei cheerfully with a puppy face.

Yasaka just smiled at the boy reaction and Ophis faceplamed. Now kunou was trying to act and so she did something that greatly surprised her mother.

She come forward and said "I'll show you Iseei-San"

She let her tails and ears out.

"W-wow they are just beautiful as your name, Kunou-Chan" said Issei while touching her tails

Now kunou blushed deeper than red. Yasaka saw that and understood what her daughter feeling now. She just smiled.

Suddenly 3 pairs of foot can be heard so kunou turns completely human. And soon 3 person revealed themself as 2 butlers and 1 maid in there uniform.

"Issei-Sama , Ophis- sama where have you been !? We are looking for you everywhere we are just about to call household and they aren't going to like this" said one of butler

"We are playing with our little friend over there" said Issei trying to give a excuse while pointing towards kunou.

And then they looked at that direction and saw a woman and a little girl and 2 guards behind them and now completely shocked. And they realized they are from royal family of Kyoto.

They bow to them and said "Yasaka-sama ... we are sorry if our young master cause you any trouble "

That cought Yasaka attention completely. And she looked at them there is 'H' Mark on butler and maid outfit and Issei mention he is an 'Hyoudou' then she turn to Issei and asked "Are you somehow related to Max Hyoudou?"

"Haii, He is my grandfather... Yasaka-san"

It will be lie if we say it didn't surprise her. After all he was the only grandson of the richest man in Kyoto. Is this all? No it isn't. the real shock is... he is the grandson of strongest man and woman in Kyoto.

"No... he didn't cause any troubles to us but he did my save my daughter's life " said Yasaka happily.

Now it's time to give 2 butler and one maid a surprised. It really surprised them that their young master who just five years old saving the only princess of Kyoto.

"We glad to know that our young master didn't cause any trouble for you and Young Master it is getting dark. We should return to our house . " said the maid this time.

"Y-Yes... WAIT! hey kunou-Chan! can we meet tommorow? At the park!? We can play together!"

Kunou just looked at him still have little pink blush on her face and nodded "O-Of course! Issei-kun ,"

Her mother looked at her with surprise face. She think she get enough surprise for today but NO! her daughter just use '-kun' . Now she realized she was spacing out. And Issei was waving his hand and saying "GoodBye" to them. She just wave him back.

Entire whole conversation Ophis just stood there staring at her mate 'her Issei' while holding his hand with hers.

* * *

Now they returned to their house. When servents mentioned 'Saving the princess' part . his parent's and grandparents looked at him with shocked expression. He just told them he just save her from thugs. Their reaction was different his mother just scolded him to putting his life at risk and travelling with servants while his father said "Good job son, add another girl in your harem and a princess no less"

Well that earn him a another smack in his head from Hitomi .

But his grandparents reaction was different they just smiled but inside they couldn't thought how's this possible? After all Yasaka is current leader of royal family publicly but they know she is an Kitsune and saving her daughter means a little kit. They couldn't found any different aura around Issei. He was completely normal. If Issei know what his grandparents were thinking he'll thank great red next time when he meet for placing a seal on Issei and Ophis. Only people who saw Ophis before in that form can realise who really she is... Now grandpa heard Ise calling his wife

"Grandma something wrong? You are spacing out"

'Is she thinking the same what I was thinking? ' thought Gradpa Max (already mention his name with yasaka)

"No.. no.. I'm fine honey, I was just thinking which type of story I'm gonna tell you tonight...!"

as she said Issei cheerfully while saying "You are the best grandma" his grandma just smiled.

And her eyes laid on her husband who was completely silent after the servents told the about the little incidents.

'Is he thinking the same?' Thought Grandma

To much for her surprise, max just gestured her to come. And she did.

"What is it max? " asked grandma

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking about? ,Luna-chann"

"Y-You mean"

"Yes"

"So what now ? If Issei does have any sacred gear?"

"We'll help him with anything. We can't let just anyone come in our life in future and take Issei away from us... He just lived with us only for two days... I don't know but I feel deep affection towards him and try to protect him from any harm... Luna-Chan. And he is our grandson"

"You are right ... we'll be damm if we let something happened to him but are you sure that he have an scared gear!?"

"We'll we can't sense it for now because he is just a child but 'Saving a kitsune' not from the thugs that I'm 100% sure ... how a human can achieve that ... Answer he must have an scared gear"

"I hope everything will come out only to us soon otherwise it is going to become troublesome..."

"But if anyone try to harm my grandson they will be know why I'm called 'The Angelic Beast'"

"Don't forget they don't even want to face the wrath of "Angelic Ice Princess".

Unknown to them Ise and Ophis was there whole time. Ise saw his grandma was leaving so he decided to help her with anything that she was going to do... then she gonna tell him a great story before going to sleep.

But he didn't know he was going to know something that. Even Ophis has little bit shocked expressions.

* * *

Issei and Ophis both were sitting on their 'shared bed' in their 'shared room' all they think about what they just heard from their 'foster grandparents'

Issei still rememberd the day when met his grandparents he can sense something holy from them he guessed that maybe there is some shrines near the mansion but now when his grandparents used 'Angelic ' word and talked about sacred gear . All things become clear.

"They are angles" said Ophis when she saw her mate was thinking about that.

"But angles can't mate ... if they, they will fall "

"Yes they will but what if they weren't born as angles "

"WHAT do you mean? Didn't born as angles!?"

"You already know about reincarnated system "

"You mean like devil's evil pieces!?"

"Yes, like that but something different, heaven used brave saint ... They are based on Devil's Evil Pieces. The Brave Saints are currently only limited to the Seraphs."

"I didn't know that ... means my grandparents are working under one of the seraphs? "

"Most likely... lets just think about it. 2 angles who were working under one the seraphs... in Kyoto... And you already mentioned they never visited you so that's mean they didn't leave Kyoto.. they must be Angels' s ambassadors here. And an high class scared gear holder. Angel just doesn't reincarnate anyone"

It was a shocked for Issei. What will happen if they got to know about him .. Will they tell his parents?

Ophis saw this and pulled him in a hug and said "Don't worry I'm with You... Even if they find out, all you have to do is so that scared gear of yours nothing else "

"But what will happen when they find out I'm a Dragon... a dragon god no less"

"Well that time you can just simply say that Ddraig turn you into one"

"And what will happen when they offered to become one of them ... I mean an angel "

"Baka-mate... just tell they you will fall... " said Ophis while giving a peak on his cheek .

 _ **{**_ ** _She is right partner. }_**

'Ddraig-Chan? Is that you?'

 ** _{Of course it's me ... And remember you will never introduce yourself as 'Son of Great Red' untill you are ready to face entire world} said Ddraig via mental link._**

'Then how I'm gonna introduce my self?'

 ** _{Just introduce yourself as Red Dragon Emperor...}_**

'Hmmm ... you are right partner ' said Issei and Ddraig cut the mental pink...

* * *

Next morning, The little boy rubbed his eyes gently and got up from the bed tiredly ... from his certain 'postion' ...

Suddenly someone KNOCK and enter the room . Ise saw his grandma enter the room . Before he can ask anything she said "Ise-Chan... me and your grandpa have an important meeting today... So..." Before she can say anything Ise cut the talking by giving a tight hug and saying "Good morning baa-Chan... and don't worry today me and Ophis are going to visit our new friend and play with her "

"Wow Ise-Chan, you made a new friend here I'm happy for you... okay but 2-3 servents always with you whenever wherever you go ... understood? " asked grandma almost in demanding time .

* * *

Issue and Ophis are now playing to kunou at the park. As they promised. Issei wants to know many things about 'kitsune' and Kunou tell him almost everything she knows. This is the first time she made friend and now she was playing with them . Just Being a Royal Princess ... therethere is certain restrictions placed on her for safety reason. Issei is her first friend. Well she also get along with Ophis and started to call her "Phis-chan" well this was a new experience for Ophis too. She just smiled. Now it's time go back home ... it's already getting dark.

"Ne kunou-Chan ... can we meet again tommorow? "

"Of course Ise-kun we can ... to be honest I enjoyed playing with you and phis-Chan... I never had any friend ... you guys are my first friend you know"

"WHAT? You never had?.. "

"Remember you are my first friend too and ...something more" said Ophis while mumbled last part to herself.

"Oh yes.. anyway do you like something? I'll bring it with me tommorow? " asked Issei to her new friend

"Sweets" said kunou cheerfully while jumping.

"Seems like she share same taste like you Ophis- hime" said Issei .. only if he know she really share same taste.

* * *

It's been a week, Issei and Ophis met kunou and started spending time with her. Max requested Kai to stay here with them . Kai realised he is missing them too . So he agreed immediately and rearranged home schooling for Issei and Ophis here . And when he told Hitomi about the current situation She happily nodded . Why wouldn't she? Kai's parents treat her like her own daughter . When they told it to Issei and Ophis... Issei was starting jumping joyfully. Man he really like Kyoto. While Ophis smiled widely first time .

Now today kunou is coming to their house for play.. of course many times in last week they visited each other houses...but today Issei parents was out of the town for business purposes leaving Issei and Ophis with their grandparents and grandparents-in law of certain cute girl who wearing white gothic dress today... I wonder who?

Ise planned to spend time with Ophis and Kunou at the garden... he saw kunou was coming but not alone this time her mother and 4 guards with them .. Issei greeted them . Much to Issei surprise when Yasaka asked him call her 'hahaue' .. Issei didn't understand what's going on. On the other hand kunou was blushing heavily

. Yasaka thought that's enough teasing for today and tell them that she has an meeting with Issei grandparents about politics. Issei and Ophis understood immediately that it is an meeting about angles and yokai faction.

Now Issei, Kunou and Ophis are playing with each other at the garden. Issei wanted to tell kunou about the new development about his staying.

"Ne Kunou-Chan I have a news for you"said Issei while making a serious face.

Kunou is not a fool she know that one day Issei have to leave ... he just came here for vacation and to meet his grandparents. And when they leave .. she will become alone again...

"We are going to stay for a while " said Issei and Ophis in unison

Kunou first have to register what they told her.. when she realised she tackled both of them to bone crushing hug.

"I thought you both leaving this town ... oh my god! I'm so happy Ise-kun, phis-chan"

"Say Kunou-Chan how about home schooling with us?" asked Ophis surprising Ise. It is True that Ophis started to consider kunou as her 'friend'.

"I have to ask Kaa-Chan .. but I don't think she is going to refuse that, phis-chan" said Kunou with a smile

Before anyone say anything a fire ball launched towards them ... Almost hitting them...

"I thought assassinating princesses of Kyoto will be hard job" said a male voice.

But when smoke cleared he stunned to see that his attacked did nothing. A crimson barrier protected them.

"WHAT? How is this possible that attacked was a high class attacked . How could a child like you create a barrier in first place?" the attacker shouted.

Issei can see 2 figures was standing where the fire ball come from .. spreading their devil wings.. when he heard one of them shouting at him. He just did what that silent him permanently.

He released the barrier and sending a crimson energy beam towards him turning him to ash ... the other devil have horrified face that a child just destroy his comrade what worst is he doesn't even seem to trying and he killed his comrade like it was nothing... Now he was shaking in gear for his life . He knew now that that child can kill him like it was nothing.

"P-please don't kill me ... I'll do whatever you say ... just please don't kill me" said the devil in shaking voice.

Before Issei could say anything five figures arrived there. 2 were his grandparents ... one them was yasaka and remaining two were his grandparents'personal guards.

"What's going on here? " asked Max in demanding tone. "And who are you here? No my question should be what are you doing here devil?" asked Max still in demanding tone. And then he looked towards the children... Luna already tackled Ise in bone crushing hug while yasaka doing the same with kunou .. When Luna felt Ophis was left out.. She just hugged her too making it three way hug...

"W-we are just send here to assassinate the child over there... B-But please don't kill me! I beg of you "

Just hearing that all adults have dark face ... the temperature of the garden is decreased almost 20 degrees in just 2 Sec. No one registers what just happen when the said devil legs were frozen in ice . Everyone looked towards where that came from except Max . They saw a doll made of Ice near Luna while she manipulating ice and revealing 4 pairs of her angelic wings. While Yasaka is summoning her fire to burn that devil alive who dare to try to kill her daughter.

"Now Now ladies calm down ... And YOU " pointing at devil still have that dark face that he made when he heard that devil try to kill his grandson and granddaughter. "You said 'US' .. but you are alone ? EXPLAIN NOW BEFORE I END YOU" said Max in threatening voice.

The said devil is now sweating.. the temperature maybe get lower but what he can see is pain and FEAR for his life.

"I-I had one comrade with me but that kid killed him" said the devil in trembling voice while pointing towards Ise.

Now that's catch everyone attention. All are looking towards him like asking to explain ... he just nodded

'DDRAIG time for a big revelation .. are you ready? ' asked Issei

 ** _{_** ** _Of course partner... let do this together}_**

Issei just looked towards his grandparents and summoned Boosted Gear.. Everyone except Ophis eyes widened in realization what they saw.

"Is it...?" Luna was trying to ask but cut off by Max

"Yes it is what you are thinking Luna- Chan.. our grandson is current RED DRAGON EMPEROR " said Max while checking his grandson boosted gear.

"Looks like someone is going to continue our family legacy of sacred gear" mumbled Max and Luna in same timetime.

Issei just explained that he activated it while saving Kunou... also getting some weird dream about dragons that he doesn't remember. Which everyone believed it... let just say who going to doubt a five years old boy ...

"How about I train you Ise-Chan? " asked Max

"You have something like that too grandpa? " asked Ise curiously . Max just chuckled

"I have 'Annihilation Maker' that has said to be par with boosted gear of yours Ise-Chan ... not just me your grandma have too " said Max

"Yes Ise- Chan it is True I have 'Absolute Demise' " said Luna while pointing towards Doll of ice.

"I'll help your training too Ise-Chan " said Yasaka shocking Max and Luna..

"Looks like your dragon part is already doing his work Ise Chan " said very amused Max . And that earn him a smack on his head from Luna.

* * *

After that incident Yasaka and Kunou left Issei house promising that they will visit tommorow too.

Now Issei and Ophis sitting on the couch in front of them their grandparents or grandparents- in-law for certain black hair beauty... I wonder who?

Max told him everything about who is he. How he become a Angel serving under Gabriel the seraphs with Luna-chan.

"You know Ophis, we heard about a Ophis who is a dragon god you know... who is par with God... And you are the first person who has same name" said Max

Issei chuckled for the first time nervously. 'Time to drop a nuclear bomb' thought Ise. I wonder where he got that traint from?

"She is the very same grandpa" said Issei nervously don't know how their grandparents gonna react.

"W-WHATTT? OPHIS, AS INFINITY DRAGON GOD? HOW? "Yelled both Max and Luna in unison.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **That's it for Today guys...** **Hope you'll like it... :)**

 **People will say a changed too much from the original Canon including person's character ... as well as introducing new OC ... but hey this is fanficton not the original.**

 **Also lots of people gonna think I'm going to replace Sona but no. She'll meet Issei eventually but I wanted to add Kunou too. And some people will think that why I'm showing Ise childhood and that is completely different from original. For them I'll just say... in original Issei isn't the Son of Great Red. He is the biggest perv in original but here he isn't. So don't compare it . It is completely different from original. Each fanficton is different from the original some of them partially some of the totally...**

 **Also Please I need a review about this chapter!  
**

 **■ Harem suggestions are welcome■ :D**

 **=》 Also I need suggestions for a Peerage (You can suggest someone from another anime too) *_***

 **=》 also tell me you want to see Make Vali or FEMALE Vali.? :D**

 **== _Next Chapter: Meeting with a Dragon King And A gift from the 'father'._**

 **Ja Ne! :D** **  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Dragon King & Gift

Hi guys, I'm back :) with a new chapter of course!

 **Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"** **Dragonic Voice"**

 ** _Talking via mind link or telepathy_**

I do not own High school DxD :'(

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting with a Dragon King, A gift from the 'Father'  
**

* * *

"She is the very same grandpa" said Issei nervously don't know how their grandparents gonna react.

"W-WHATTT? OPHIS, AS INFINITY DRAGON GOD? HOW? "Yelled both Max and Luna in unison.

"I, Mark My Ise as my mate, grandpa " said Ophis while sitting close to Issei with a worried look. She knew no one can separate her from her mate except certain Baka-Red. But She don't want to any type of problem between her mate and his family. She just lowered her head. Ise saw this. Let just say Mate Mark share emotion too. So Ise was now feeling ' his Ophis-Hime ' feeling. He doesn't want to see Ophis-Chang in such mood. He holds Ophis-chan hand with his own hand, stand up and look into his grandpa's eyes. While Issei was doing that , Ophis couldn't help but think What was her mate thinking? She soon got her answer when... Issei spoke.

"I did the same grandpa. I mark her as mine " stated Issei boldly while holding Ophis-Chan hand. Ophis eyes widened as her mate protected her, stand for her. Ophis could feel as Issei did that some type of emotion started to build inside her.

Both his grandparents gasped at the sudden change of Issei behavior.

"Must be your dragon entices " said Max before signed. He knew that a dragon doesn't let harm what is his. That is what Issei was doing right now.

"Huh?"

"Did Ddraig changed you into half dragon? " asked/demanded Max.

 ** _{Leave it to me partner}_**

Suddenly Boosted Gear materialized on Issei left hand shocking his grandparents.

 **[A** **pleasure to meet you Issei 's grandparents Max and Luna. I'm Ddraig aka Red Dragon Emperor. And to answer your question yes I did. Some years ago Issei got high fever and to save his life I have to turn him into a dragon]**

"DDraig?... it's honour to speak with you one of the heavenly dragon... did you half dragon? right? " asked Max when he hear Ddraig saying turn him into Dragon without mentioning 'half' part.

 **[** **No, full dragon, A pure blooded Dragon... since he was just child I was able to complete turn him into a dragon. Also he can use boosted gear better as he is full dragon. ]**

"ahh I see so something like that even possible! Strange! Never heard of it! Something like.! ... so our grandson is full dragon.. so he is going to live long like us? .. that's great we can spend more time with him" said Luna happily totally forgetting they were discussing about Issei relationship. She had the horrified face when Ddraig-chan told them that Issei had viral fever and could die. But now her grandson was safe and in front of her.

"Issei promise me you aren't going to tell anyone that you are Red Dragon Emperor " stated Max with a serious expression. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"I promise grandpa , but what if innocent life in danger?" asked Issei. As he don't want to feel helpless when he wanted to help someone.

"Then you can... until then I'm gonna train you.. your training start tommorow kiddo" said Max before chuckling at her grandson heroic behavior.

"And I, will protect My Ise with my life" Ophis stated boldly. She liked Issei even before she met. But now after spending time with him she fell in love with him.

"Seems like we already have granddaughter- in-law.. just don't make us great-grandparents already" said Luna before giggling.. .. Issei just blushed heavily.

Seeing his face Max smirked and said "So Issei how many girls you wanted to add on your little harem" as he said Issei blushed redder than tamato. And that's earn him a smack on his head from Luna.

* * *

 **A** **Week Later**

* * *

Issei thought that he gonna train with his grandparents will be exciting but he didn't know he is going to train with Gods too. Yes! Issei is going to start training with Shinto Gods. Yasaka's Yokai faction is ally with Shinto Faction .She contacted their leader more especially Amaterasu and asked her a favour to train current Red Dragon Emperor. Amaterasu asked how could she trusts him ? Well she just explained that Issei is just five years old and have a pure heart. So Shinto trinity tried to test little Ise.. And much to their surprise he passed with flying colours. So in the end they agreed, also when they come to know he is grandson of Max and Luna, they immediately agreed to keep his identity safe and secret. Ophis said she will help Issei training but will start hers when Issei complete theirs.

Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi , Sun WuKong, Yasaka, Max and Luna are going to train him.. they choose one day per week ...

Today he was training with Ophis-Chan. From tommorow he is going to train with Gods .

Ddraig and his 'father' offered that they can teach him dragonic magic as well as ancient magic and dark magic. Which he happily accepted.

And suddenly Issei's body was enveloped in a crimson Dragonic aura. And A metallic voice sounded very loud.

 **{WELSH** **DRAGON OVER BOOSTER}**

Issei body covered in Red metallic armor and another metallic voice could be heard

 **{WELSH** **DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL}**

 **{You did it partner. You are the youngest host** **of mine** **who unlock BALANCE BREAKER}**

"Thanks DDdraig-chann ... I can't achieve it without your help "

 **[After all... he is MINE son Ddraig- chann~]**

"Hi Dad... by the way , Can I change the design of the armor? "

 **[All you have to do is think and it'll be done my little DragonGod]**

This armor has a pair of rocket thrusters at the back that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight, assisted by the retractable of Dragon wings that comes out of it.

Without the scale main Issei can fly too with his Six pair of Dragon wings. When Ise revealed his dragon wings. His grandparents had shocked faces. but he excuses that Ddraig turn him into a pure blooded Dragon so it is normal. .

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR**

* * *

It's been almost a year Issei started his training withSusanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka , Sun WuKong and his family. Much to everyone surprise Issei is a fast learner. Yesterday Issei Sun WuKong training in Senjutsu, Touki and some basic fighting skill.. also special training to improve his stamina. to him it was useless because he already has godly stamina. But Ddraig suggested that it'll balance his body since he was going through a different training session with many gods which he agrees. Lastly, Sun WuKong said he already taught him what he could, but one thing he didn't teach him is Haki ... According to him Ise is just six year old if he teach him something like that it'll be too much pressure on his body to he decided to teach him when become 12 years old at least. He also unlocked juggernaut drive but he has completely different chant and it didn't consume life force while using . Ddraig explain that past hosts could not interfere with his mind since he is a dragon god .

During this period of time he became very close friend of Kunou. They even did some sleepover to each other house. Issei remembers the day when he wakes up in the morning with one girl on his right side and one girl on the left side using his hands as a pillow, but what surprise him is Kunou wrapped her tails around him. And it was warm. But they only do 3-4 times in a month.

And relationship between Issei and Ophis let just say they are partially inseparable now. Sleeping together, eating together, even bathing together. And Ddraig never missed a chance to tease Issei about Ophis, while muttering 'Lucky basterd'. Issei started to call Ophis as 'Ophis-hime' in front of their family. To his parents, they are so adorable.

Today Issei parents was out of the town. And his grandparents have special meeting so they are not in the house leaving Issei, Ophis and some of their trusted guard at house alnoe. They knew Ophis won't let something happened to Issei and in the past she proved it many times. Which build trust on his grandparents eyes for Ophis.

"My Ise, since you already completed your training with Sun WuKong how about training with one of my friend?" asked Ophis while resting her head in Issei's lap using it as her pillow

"Your friend? Ophis-hime? I don't know you have another friend beside me and Kunou!" asked Issei while playing with her long black hair. To Ophis, she loves whenever Ise touch her. And for Issei, He likes to play with Ophis hair.

" Silly Ise of course I made another friend last month. We were acquaintance before. Her name is Tiamat , Chaos Karma Dragon. The strongest Dragon King.

 **{** **Stay away from her... If you want to live}** said Ddraig aloud while materialized on Ise's left hand. Ddraig said immediately just by the mention the name of Tiamat.

" why ? Is she dangerous? " asked Issei innocently . why Ddraig say something like that ? It was confusing for issei.

 **{Yes** **Ise-chan , she is... She kills each my host whenever she lay an eye on my host... I don't know why but she kinda hate me}**

"Great… now I have to deal with the problem that you did in the past. I know you're a very prideful Dragon, but… Just apologise to her when we go meet her okay?"

 **{B-B- But… Fine!}** Ddraig promised Issei while being mad at him.

Great Red heard the whole convo and remembers the time Tiamat, killing Ddraig host. That's it for him . just the thought of loosing his precious son, he roared so big that entire dimensional gap started to shake.

 **[She won't dare to touch MY SON]** said Great Red via mental link. Ddraig could sense that he is pissed at the thought of loosing his son . Actually every Father will, except certain Lucifer' family. And Ddraig and Ophis both knew that Great Red is overprotective Father.

"I do not care what her issue with you Ddraig-chan but She won't dare to harm my mate else I'll end her" said Ophis immediately at the thought of loosing her mate. It is true she care about her friends but when it comes to Issei she didn't look at her opponent whom she is fighting against. Issei is the one she cares above all .

Ddraig-chan choose to remain silent knowing both dragon gods protect his host and thought may be this time he could get to know why Tiamat hate him so much.

* * *

Issei and ophis just teleported to the familiar forest.

"So this is the familiar forest." Sais Issei looking around.

"Yes, My Ise , let's go " said Ophis and hold Ise's hand and then enter the forest.

Few minute walking thry arrive at the cave. Ise can feel the surge power from the cave.

 **(** **Hello Tiamat... I want you to meet someone)** said/shouted Ophis in her dragonic voice standing in front of the cave.

From the cave a large blue western dragon is appear in front of them. It size is about 60M, this is Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat the Strongest Dragon King.

When Tiamat laid eyes on Issei. She felt Ddraig presence in him. She growled and release her energy, ground start to Issei saw this he didn't like that and the next thing he did, it shocked the Dragon King completely. Issei release his little bit dragonic energy.

The ground start to tremble some rock floating and then break into pieces even tree around him destroyed. Land below his feet is cracked as his Crimson hair start to float. Tiamat eyes widened when she felt Ise's power.

* * *

 **In Unknown Location**

* * *

"Oh my, my Godson is really powerful huh!?" said a handsome young boy; a middle-school student with normal features having a well structured face, with green and black hair which looks more bluish. "We'll meet soon my Godson"

* * *

 **BACK TO FAMILIAR FOREST**

* * *

 _"_ _Ddraig , you're move now."_ Issei mentally told Ddraig.

 **{Umm… Hi there Tiamat…It's good to see you again I think}** greeted Ddraig.

 **"!?"** Tiamat's eyes widened and then saw the crimson haired boy's left hand was shining in red/crimson colour.

 **"D-** **Ddraig!? How dare you? You dare show yourself at here!? After so long!?"** Tiamat roared angrily at Issei as he is the current Red Dragon Emperor.

 **{W-W- Wait Tiamat! Stop it right there! Don't try hurt or kill to my current host! You have no chance against him... I'm here to apologize! Though… I don't really remember what I did…"}**

 **"Don't you dare come apologize to me after it's been so long! And! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!?... And wait! what do you mean I don't have a chance against a six years old boy..? Are you out of your mind Ddraig!?"** angrily shouted Tiamat. Though she asked last part in but of confusion and mocking tone.

Ophis decided she has enough and interfered by simply saying "He, is my mate"

Tiamat froze at what she just heard. Ophis having a mate. And she was trying to kill him. Oh boy! she is in great trouble.

 **{And he is the son of Great Red. I think you don't want him to hunt you down}**

Now that's it.

 **"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAT"** She shouted so lound entire forest could hear. And suddenly Tiamat said something that changes everything...

 **"I** **apologized Issei-sama for my rude behavior "** Tiamat stated calmly. Not wanting to piss off Dragon Gods.

"Issei-sama? No need to called me that... just Issei is fine." Stated Issei happy. Ddraig surprised the sudden change of behavior but he better choose to remain silent.

 **"I** **can't do that... you are the son of Great Red-sama... "** stated Tiamat . oh yes! Every dragon respect dragon gods. But Tiamat admired Great Red, and harming his son is, out of the question.

"We can be friends you know... beside i came here to ask to train me ... I know! I know! I'm a Dragon God. but I'm just a child now . And I want to learn everything this world has to offered " declared Issei...

Tiamat just giggled and her body glowing. When the light gone, Tiamat become young girl around Issei's age. she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes and wears black tank-top and skirt above her knee. (Imagine Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail). When Issei saw her human form ... He couldn't help but blushed. Seeing his face, Tiamat smirked at gaining the attention of one the Dragon god.

"Of course Issei-sama I'll help you train anyhow... anytime" stated Tiamat happily.

"By the way Tiamat… why do you hate Ddraig anyway?" Issei asked as he just remembered. He was curious about their history.

Tiamat blushed heavily when Issei asked her that question.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

Tiamat sighed and spoke while feeling very embarrassed.

"Ddraig... *mumble* …promised to me… *mumble* …we will… *mumble* …eggs…*mumble * ...live... *mumble*...happy..."

 **{I'm sorry for making you waited this long Tiamat… I'm really sorry but... }** Ddraig apologized weakly.

"Ahhh...! Like I care if you apologise anymore. Besides, I'm more interested in your host than you. ... Issei-sama..." Tiamat said last part cheerfully and she walk towards Issei and gave him a bone crushing hug.

*Cough* *Cough*

Both Issei and Tiamat looked towards the source and found Ophis was standing there, while glaring at Tiamat.

"We should return back to home" said Ophis still irritated at why Tiamat hug her mate.

Both of them just nodded.

"Say Tia-Chan how about living with us?" asked Issei surprising Tiamat and Ophis. Ophis surprised at, why her mate ask that?

Now Tiamat is blushing like a school girl ... this is the first time someone give her a nickname and call her with that. And asking her to live with him.

"O-O-Of course, Issei-sama" said Tiamat still blushing.

* * *

Issei and Ophis back to the human world with Tiamat. Now the trio sitting with Ise's grandparents. While explaining who is the blue hair girl and why she is here...

"You know what? I give up! Every time I think I have this kid figured out, he does something else. ... "said Max in annoyance. Luna just giggled.

* * *

Later that night, Issei and Ophis was sitting in that couch while watching TV. His grandparents were discussing about Ise's training in another room. Then Ise's parents enter the room with sad expression , her mother face was like she was about to cry. Issei didn't understand what happened to them, then his eyes laid on a blond girl standing with them whose eyes was watered. He immediately recognized who is she.

" Kaa-chan ,Tau-chan ... Kurumi-chan what happ..?" Before he could finished his sentence he was tackled in a tight hug of kurumi ... And she started to cry.

"Black...*sob*...feathers...*sob* *sob*...killed...*sob* *sob*...Kaa-chan...*sob*" replied Kurumi while sobbing.. Issei was patting his back gently. But when he heard what she said he froze.

'Black feathers? Must be Fallen Angels... Killed? Kaa-Chan? Wait! did she mean Rose oba-chan? Fallen Angels Killed Rose Oba-chan or something?' Thought Issei. Now Issei can understand why his parents especially her mother showing this type of reaction.

He gather his courage and looked towards his Tau-chan and asked "What happened.. Tau-chan?

" someone attacked Rose-san and Kurumi chan ... And trying to kill them ... They almost killed Rose-san ... She is now in hospital now... but She is in Coma... And Kurumi is going to live with us from now... Please take care of her Issei.. You are her only friend.. You both almost grow up together... She is more comfortable around you..." said Kai with sad and requesting tone.

"You can leave Rumi-chan (KuRUMI) to me Tau-chan... I'll take care of her..." Declared Issei while hugging Kurumi tighter. His parents nodded .

when his grandparents and tiamat enter the they saw Issei hugging a blond girl while his parents have a sad face... Kai explained what happened to his parents... He didn't include the black feathers parts , to him it's Kurumi's mental trauma.

When his parents left the room, Issei mentioned Black feathers part which shocked both his grandparents and Tiamat. They already know what black feathers meant.

When Kurumi heard Issei mention black feathers part while having a serious face ...

She hugged Ise tighter...

"Thank you...*mumble* ... thank you... *mumble* ... for... *mumble*... believing me...*mumble*" mumbled Kurumi while digging her head in Ise's chest.

"Of course I believe you Rumi-chan" said Issei now patting her head. Issei didn't want to hide anything from her. And doctor saying .. She had mental trauma. Hw had enough.

Issei take her to his room and decided to tell her everything aboit him and supernatural world except about Great Red.

" So let me get straight... they are fallen angels who killed my mother? And You turn into a dragon? While that thing on your left hand is a dragon?" asked Kurumi. She didn't believed what her Issei said until he showed her, his boosted gear.

"I know you'll call me freak and you ne.."Before he could finished his sentence he was again tackled in a tight hug of kurumi.

"I won't do such things... I even say thanks to that dragon for saving your life Ise-chan... and you aren't a freak ... don't call yourself something like that... "

That made Issei happy ... that he could tell his childhood friend .. most of truths about himself and she is okay with it... heck she even thanking Ddraig for saving his life...

They just hugged each other and slept on that position...

* * *

 **NEXT** **MORNING**

* * *

When Ise woke up, he found something heavy on him .. When he saw what was it... He was starting to blush... Over him Kurumi is sleeping peacefully. Ophis is sleeping on his right side using his hand as pillow... but when he turn to his left side he could not believed what he saw... sleeping on his left is Tiamat using her left hand as pillow as well . Unknown to him last night Ophis and Tiamat have little chat... Ophis let Tiamat join Issei's harem .. and She will remain as alpha... She had a same kind of talk with Kunou six month ago... which Kunou agreed too . Ise swear he could listen Ddraig mumbling something 'Lucky bastard'.

Suddenly someone open the door and enter the room. Ise saw his parents came inside his room.

His parents eyes widened at what they are seeing the situation of Ise's bed. Kai just thumps up and while showing his perverted smile . well that earn him another smack in his head.. "Ow! That's hurt" complaint Kai. Hitomi just ignore it. Hearnig that Sound Tiamat woke up, seeing Ise already awoke . "Good morning master~~" . Unknown to her , Ise's parents were still in the room ... And they heard it ... Crystal clear. Issei paled don't know how his parents going to react.

His parents shocked to the core when they heard a blue hair girl was sleeping with their son and calling his son master.

Kai thumps up this time with both hands still having the shocked expression on his face.. Hitomi couldn't take it and she fainted.

* * *

At breakfast table,

"Oh God, what kind of dream was that" said Hitomi while holding her head with her hand...

"What happened Hitomi-chan?" asked Luna in concern voice.

"Nothing mother ... A blue hair girl calling my Sochi as master while laying next to him" Hitomi said in embracing tone and with little blushed on her face.

"Maybe it isn't a dream" said Luna , knowing certain blue hair girl .

Before Hitomi can ask what she meant... That certain blue hair with Issei , Ophis, Kurumi, are coming to her direction.

Issei already know this is going to be a long day. His Grandpa Max excuses that little girl is his Friend's granddaughter and his goddaughter. And his girl's members were died in a tragic accident, leaving her alone. Hearing what max said Hitomi soften and embrace Tiamat in a monthly hug...

* * *

Today entire household servents are busy in decorating the mansion. Today is their young master birthday. This is the first birthday he is going to celebrate with his grandparents. They only sends gift before. But today he can celebrate with his grandparents. His grandparents were more exciting today. Yeah they could send only gift to their lovely grandson they never attend any occasion related to their grandson. So they decided to it's time to make up .

When Issei awake he could see his room decorated and room filled with balloons and his grandparents, girls and his parents were standing In front of him he wonder why ? It is the first morning he woke up alone after Ophis joined Hyoudou Household . Actually he forget today is his birthday.

"HHAPPY BIRTHDAY ISSEI-CHAN" they said unison. Now he realised what is today? Sometimes he is so dense.

"Thank you everyone .. For your love" Issei replied .

"Get up sleepy head... go take a shower and come downwards." said his mother with a warm smile. And left the room his grandparents and girls did the same.

* * *

 **IN DIMENSIONAL GAP**

* * *

A certain red dragon was creating something. That something covered in bright crimson light , when light faded there are chess pieces but in crimson colour not only that it have two queen unlike one.

"Hmm... that's interesting.. I never thought it 'll have 2 queen pieces. " said very amused dragon at his creation..

"Seems like your birthday present is ready my little DragonGod "

* * *

 **BACK TO HUMAN WORLD**

* * *

After Spending long birthday party Issei is now standing at his balcony while peacefully looking at moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Issei heard the comment and look at the direction where the comment came from . Issei smiled seeing his 'father' .

"It is 'father' ... anywa..." he was cut off in middle when his 'father' embrace him in a fatherly hug.

"Look how much you grown up, my little DragonGod " said Great Red while patting his son's head.

Before Issei could say anything. His 'father' open a personal dimension and brought a box. And give it to Issei while saying "Happy Birthday" .

"What it is 'father'?"

"Your birthday gift or what? And Why don't you check it yourself?"

Issei open the boy and saw chess pieces but there were two queens. Issei thought what it could be . But when it realized what it is . He looked at his father with shocked face.

"Is it... what I'm thinking it is?"

"Hehe... yes it is my little DragonGod "

"But why there are two queens? "

"Don't know... don't want to know.. let just say .. that's make it unique "

"I guess.. how could I use them ?"

It took 30 minutes Great Red to make fully understand about it . After that Ise thanked him while saying it is the best birthday gift he ever get. That made Great Red very happy. And soon he return back to dimensional gap while Issei get downward to get Ophis and tell her about current devolpment.

* * *

Issei explained Ophis and Tiamat ,what he got from his 'father. Well that shocked Tiamat but Ophis didn't even seem to surprised. She knows Great Red can do anything he wants. Unknown to them Kurumi heard half of the convo . She heard everything except who is Ise's father. When Ise sensed someone was spying on him. He guard up and...

"Come out. Whoever are you?" said/demanded Ise.

A blond girl came out from the shadow. Ise realized who is she. "Rumi-CHAN? What are you doin..."

He was cut off when Kurumi placed a finger on his mouth ..

"I have a request Ise-chan"

"What it is Ruma-chan"

"Let me join your peerage" . Yes she was already told about peerage before by Issei.

"Are you sure? I mea..." Issei was again cut off when Kurumi place a hand on his mouth. 'I should get used to it ... don't know how many times I was cut off before finishing' thought Issei and signed.

"Just do it... Ise-Chan or you don't want me in your peerage? " asked Kurumi while making puppy face.

"Very well .. lay down "

She did what he asked her to do. Suddenly bright crimson magic circle surrounded her , in the middle of the magic circle there is a huge Dragonic face.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, One of the three Dragon God, hereby ordering Kurumi Hyoudou to join me as my queen and serve me eternally "

Queen piece went inside Kurumi, completely accepted her. And 2 pair of Dragon wings burst out of her back.

Seeing that Tiamat couldn't herself but want to his queen too.

"I'm next" said Tiamat cheerfully. Shocking Issei and Ophis .

"Tiamat are you sur..." Again he was cut off when Tiamat hugged him . Ophis just glared at her.

'Did I do something I shouldn't? Why the heck no one let me finish?' Thought Issei in annoyance.

"Very well, welcome to the family"

"Yeyyii" Tiamat cheered while jumping. No one suspect her she is the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat.

Issei repeat the whole ritual. But there is one thing left to do, now how he gonna tell his grandparents about whole situation and turning Kurumi into a dragon. Yes! his peerage member will become a dragon. Not just a dragon. Each member will get ultimate class ability in every department just by joining his peerage. That's how Great Red created it. If they train enough they can become satan-class in no time. But A Dragon king is said to be par with satan-class. So it's no big deal for dragons but for everyone except them .. it was a great deal.

 **{** **Just tell them who gifted you that... And you don't know why he did that.. just tell them maybe he wanted to see a dragon peerage}**

"that could be work.. thanks Ddraig! You're a life saviour "

But before he could do anything a holy Purple Flame burst out from Kurumi shocking everyone except Ophis .

"I, did not know you have that" said Ophis as she smiled widely.

"So you know what it is ? Ophis-Chan? " asked Issei and Kurumi in unison.

"That, is a scared gear Kurumi-Chan, Incinerate Anthem, one of the thirteen Longinus. and it is known for it's Purple Flame. Incinerate Anthem is considered as one of the Three Holy Relics alongside the True Longinus and Sephiroth GraalGraal, it is the "Holy Cross" on which Christ was crucified. " explained Ophis with a amused smile

Now it is more complicated for Issei to explain the whole situation to his grandparents.

* * *

"Y-You have what!? And you did what with Kurumi-chan!?" asked Max and Luna in unison when Issei told them the whole situation.

His grandparents could not believe what they are hearing form their grandson. Their jaw hit the ground when Issei show them his pieces.

"You mean to telling us that, Great Red, The strongest being in the existence gave you that as your birthday present " asked Max still in his shocked face. Suddenly he chuckled and said "it's good job I already give up to figured you out kid " with saying that he started to laughing. Luna just signed.

She looked at her grandson and said "Since you can have peerage you should only add powerfull members and don't take advantage of it"

"Advantage!?"

"She meant harem, Ise-chann" said Max with perverted smile. Yeah! That earn him a smack on his head.

It was good that room they were talking was sound proofs. Also Issei only introduced Kurumi as his queen , keeping Tiamat identity as his queen secret for right moment.

"We'll, she also have Incinerate Anthem , grandpa"

"W-W-What!? She have what?"

Issei Knew it was going to be long night. Issei explained everything to his grandparents. In the end his grandparents offered to train her too.

* * *

 **NEXT** **MORNING**

* * *

Morning sunlight hit Issei's bedroom. When he woke up he found himself in same position . It's like everyday routine for them to slept with him (not that way). Both queen made excuse that aa Queen should always be her king side. which Issei can't argue.

* * *

 **IN UNKNOWN LOCATION  
**

* * *

"So my godson is now going to have a peerage.. More specially a dragon peerage... huh!?" said a handsome young boy. "Looks like you are going to make your own legacy... can't wait! To see what you are going to do when you grown up and introduce yourself in supernatural world... but i think it's time to meet you personally, my godson... oh my! I didn't even gift you anything on your birthday .. how silly of me... time to correct my mistake .. I think you gonna like this " said the same boy while holding a sword.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **That's it for Today guys... Hope you'll like it... :)**

 **THANKS FOR 100 FOLLOWS GUYS! :)  
**

 **Also Please I need a review about this chapter!**

 **■ Harem suggestions are welcome■ :D**

 **=》 Also I need suggestions for a Peerage (You can suggest someone from another anime too) *_***

 **Suggest soon!  
**

 **==》 Next Chapter: GodFather & *secret* :P**

 **Ja Ne :D  
**


	5. Chapter 4: GodFather and Vali

Hi guys, I'm back :) with a new chapter of course!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 ** _Talking via mind link or telepathy_**

 **I do not own High school DxD :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: GodFather AND** **Descendant** **Of a Fallen Devil King**

* * *

It's been six months since Kurumi and Tiamat joined Issei's peerage and became his queens. Tiamat personally started to train Kurumi since her identity is a secret even from the Shinto Faction, beside Tiamat, Ise's grandparents also offered to train her which Kurumi gladly accepted.

Kurumi and Kunou also get along with each other very well. Besides Issei's grandparents and girls, Yasaka is the only one who was told about Kurumi being a dragon and having Incinerate Anthem, much to Yasaka surprise, not only Issei managed to gain attention of the strongest being in the existence but 'he' also has given Issei the Dragon Pieces. Yes! that is what Issei named his Evil Pieces. Well Tiamat being Issei's queen is secret even to her.

* * *

Issei's grandparents is now getting worried about them, since Issei and girls now only were considering about their training and to aim to become more and more strong that wasn't the part worried them and of course they were doing it excellently but they were forgetting about the outside world . And home schooling was helping either.

"we have to do something about it soon, max" said Luna in concern voice while drinking tea.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I have an idea that'll work" said Max, understanding her wife problem.

"W-What it is? Tell me? May be I can help you with that" said/ almost demanded Luna. Also stopping to drink her tea.

"How about we send them to tour around the city. Also summer is coming so we can also send them to summer camp ... where they easily can interact with other children of their age. " said Max, hoping that his idea will work.

"That's great Max... i think i should reward you..." said a very amused Luna, at her husband plan for their lovely grandson.

"Oh really? " Max almost shouted in happiness for getting a reward.

"only if your plan work " said Luna devilishly before giggling at her husband childish nature.

"So it's decided , but how are we going to approach them?" asked Luna when she suddenly remember, how their lovely grandson is going to react when they told them about 'certain tour and summer camping idea'.

"We don't have to worry about it... You know! We are his grandparents " grinned Max while saying last part.

Luna catch it what her husband wants to say and grinned too.

"I see..."

* * *

"You called us, grandpa? " said Issei while entering his grandparents's room with Ophis, Kurumi, Tiamat and Kunou.

"uhh... Yes! Ise-chan come... sit with us ... and girls you too... we have something to say ... " said Luna when she heard Issei voice.

Issei and the girls nodded and did as it was directed.

"So..." Issei, trying to start the conversation but cut off in middle when his grandpa is starting to say something.

"I know! I know! you all are confused why I called you in the middle of your training.. right?" said Max before signed. They all nodded.

"Well Kiddo... You are all just train all day ... cutting off the outside world... That is not good. Even Kai-Chan and Hitomi-Chan were complaining about that... Issei, when you were in Kuoh ... you mom or dad took you out every weekend." said Max in serious voice.

While Issei and rest scratched their heads in confusion... at what he was trying to say why he didn't tell them directly.

"Issei- Chan.. What your grandpa wants to say ... how about you show Kurumi- Chan... some interesting and famous sight of Kyoto... I defiantly can say rest of girls also want to tag along." said Luna try to give another reason while wanting the same result. Which also surprised Max, who just chuckled at her wife unique way to dealing with situation.

Rest of girls have different thoughts but answers were same. Kurumi wanted to tour around Kyoto which she didn't do it yet and doing with 'her Ise- Chan ' ... Which only she can dream about now happening. Ophis just wants to spend time with her 'Ise-kun' or should I say 'Ise-koi' ... yeah that's another nickname she gave to Issei. Kunou blushed heavily to the thought of wandering around Kyoto while holding 'Ise-kun' hand. Tiamat just smirked when she the see faces of girls are getting red.

"Well, I think girls love to cling with Ise... " teased Tiamat... despite her size, she loves to teased anyone... heck she even walked in bath when Issei was inside. Let just say it take almost another hour to complete his bath.

When girls heard what Tiamat said. They blushed heavily.

*cough* *cough*

"So I take it... you all agree t..." Luna was cut off when Kurumi react.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! " said Kurumi cheerfully. While Luna just giggled.

"So it's decided... But since we are busy.. some household's servents will accompany you. " Max said with a serious tone and thry already know those aren't just household's servents they are much more... They are highly trained bodyguard.

"Grandpa... I think I should tell Ami-Onee-chan about my peerage and Rumi-Chan being a Dragon and my queen" said Issei making a serious face. Issei started to call Amaterasu, Ami-Onee-Chan. Even she liked it, whenever Issei called her Ami-Onee.

Kurumi blushed redder than tamato when Issei called her 'my queen' . She always like when Issei shows affection towards her, more especially when he used her name with 'MY'.

"Do you know ... What can happen after that?" Max asked in a deep serious voice.

"I know grandpa, I can take care of it .. saying that I'm a pure blooded Dragon and 'Great Red' wants to see a dragon peerage. So he gifted me 'Dragon Pieces '." said Issei while showing equal seriousness.

Luna nodded in agreement. While girls are thinking what they can do to make Issei mood lighter.

"Then make sure you can tell her whole situation positively. "

"I will grandpa! I will"

"Okay then!"

"how about we go out for dinner tonight?" suggested Luna. She knows that she can't go with them tommorow, and that'll make Issei little bit unhappy.

" " " " "YES!" " " " " all 5 persons replied in unison.

"Then I should invite Yasaka-San too. " said Luna. That made Kunou more happy. She then told Kai and Hitomi about tonight dinner program, which made both of them smile too.

* * *

"It's been a really while... when we went out for dinner " said Kai looking at Hitomi, while thinking about when Issei asked them to take him out for dinner.

"Yeah we used to go ... With Ise-chan" said Hitomi while remembering the same thought.

"Today's dinner is going to bring some good memories. " said Kai childishly

"Our Issei is growing up so fast " said Hitomi while comparing Ise's childish behavior and current. Still he have his childish acts but he also have his serious behavior.

* * *

 **At the restaurant**

* * *

They made their way inside, and were greeted by a waiter immediately. He bowed, then said, "Hello, you are Mr. Hyoudou and his family, correct?" Max nodded. "Right this way please."

He led them through the restaurant to a table towards the back that was a bit more isolated than the others.

They stopped at a rectangular table with one woman seated on one side. There was a woman who was appearing to twenty-something .

"I see.. you already arrived huh... Yasaka-san" said Max. After Kunou and Issei became friends. Or you can say too much close friends. There family started to treat each other children like its own.

"How could I miss an invite from my daughter's another family... And since I had already completed today's work at afternoon . I have nothing to do this evening " said Yasaka as she stood up from her chair when she them coming.

"Kaa-Chan it's good to see you here, I think you're going to miss it due to your work " said Kunou cheerfully.

"*giggle * aww how could I miss a dinner with your future husband and his family " Yasaka mutter in Kunou ears, making her face go, red of embracement

When at last all of the introductions were done, Yasaka returned to her seat on one side of the table while the Hyoudou family took their seats including Kunou..

The waiter returned a couple minutes later and took everyone's order. When he left, there was an awkward silence as each person waited for someone else to speak.

"So I heard You all children are going out... ?" said/asked Hitomi.

"Hai... Kaa-Chan, We are... "said Issei.

"Have fun then " said Hitomi with a smile.

The rest of the evening proceeded similarly as they talked little bit with each other. Also, the food was so damn good.

* * *

Issei already get ready for they day but the girls are still busy in getting ready.

When he saw the girls come he was starting to blush.

Ophis was wearing light blue colour gothic fashion dress.. While Kunou was wearing white Shirt and orange leggings. Kurumi was just wearing purple t-shirt and black mini skirt. Tiamat was wearing blue short jeans pants and red t-shirt with a dragon Mark on it.

But the girls saw what Issei was wearing and they blushed too. Issei just wore white t-shirt with black unbutton shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

Now they started to have fun... While enjoying the view.

"can we go to Fushimi Inari!? I heard about it many times ... "asked Kurumi. While remembering what she saw about Fushimi Inari in T.V...

"Fushimi Inari? So my cute queen wants visit Fushimi Inari!? I see.. why not? And it's one stop away from the Kyoto station." said Issei truthfully.

Kurumi blushed heavily ... when Issei called her 'my cute queen '. To her joining his peerage as queen was the best thing she did to her life. While rest of girls just narrowed their eyes.

* * *

Inari station was one stop away from Kyoto station, and after getting off they were able to see the visiting road leading to Fushimi Inari.

They aren't alone. There are four household's servents with them.

With excitement, they passed through the main entrance without issue. Walking further along, they reached the main hall. Continuing, they found the steps leading up the Inari mountain. They took photos as they advanced, and began their next challenge of climbing the mountain path through a thousand torii..

They were checking out some little stores at the rest stop half way, while continuing up the challenge that was Inari mountain.

"Oh wow, what a great view."

"Yes, too wonderful."

"Awesome... "

"Amazing "

"stunning "

those were the first response from the 'children ' when they saw the scenery of the Fushimi Inari mountainside.

* * *

After visiting Fushimi Inari they head back to home.

" I take it you guys have fun today?" Asked a feminine voice...

When they looked at the Voice source... they immediately found 'baa-Chan' was standing there with a warm smile.

"Yes we did ... baa-Chan and we visited Fushimi Inari too... we did lots of things today... We al..." before Issei could he was cut off in middle... this time by his own 'Baa-chan'.

"Easy Ise-Chan... I know you wants to say everything you did today but first , go and get fresh..." said Luna. Issei and rest of girls just nodded. Kunou wasn't there. On the way back to home, they already drop her to her house safely.

* * *

After getting fresh and telling the little story about today... and having dinner, Ophis and Tiamat went to another room for discussing about the new training program, since Issei went for a walk around the mansion, Kurumi decided to tag along with Ophis and Tiamat.

* * *

After dinner, Issei decided to go for a short walk before going to bed.

Suddenly Issei felt a tremendous amount of goldly aura nearby . And he looked towards it. What he found, there is a boy.

It's a boy who looks like a middle-school student with black green hair which looks bluish. He has well structured face.

But then moment their eyes meet he understand by instinct that the alert level inside him went up to the max right away. Issei would've freak out at the amount of divinity the boy was showing if he wasn't the son of great red. and living with Ophis make it easy to him to calm his instincts.

"Who are you?" asked Issei while analysing the boy with his eyes.

"Mou~~ I'm hurt... you really don't know who I am! ? I think you remember me! "Said the boy with a fake hurt tone.

"But I never meet you in past... how am I going to identify you? " said Ise with a frown.

"You don't remember!? After all I'm the one who left you at Shrine, where Hyoudou's took you in."

As he said, Issei froze where he was standing, because only his parent and grandparents knew about 'adoption '. No one else. Well it is true he told Kurumi adopt it. And Her reaction was mix.

* * *

 _Flashback Begin_

 _Issei and Kurumi were sitting on the grass at the garden, watching sunset.  
_

 _"It is So beautiful Ise-Kun" said Kurumi, as she lay her head on Issei shoulder. Issei just looked at her. Her blond hair was So close that Issei was starting to smell it._

 _"Ne, Rumi-Chan... I have to say something very important ... which I didn't tell you during the time when I was telling you about supernatural " said_ _Issei_ _with a serious and nervous face. Kurumi just looked at him and simple asked "what it is Ise-kun"_

 _"I-I-Its... A-ABout... ME" said Issue with a hesitation._

 _Kurumi can easily read that 'her Ise-kun' was hesitiate, so she simple place her both hands on his both cheek and said "What it is Ise-kun... you know ... you can tell me everything... I promise I never tell any of your secret to anyone..." said Kurumi with a caring voice._

 _"I-I-Its about... I'm_ _Adopted "_

 _Issei then told her about how his 'parents' found him at Shrine. Kurumi had mix reaction on her face. Her face was showing the reaction of 'anger , sympathy and relief '... anger for the person who dare to abandon her 'Ise-kun' ... sympathy for 'Ise-Kun' for going through that type of situation at that little age. But she found, extremely relieved that 'her Ise-kun' isn't blood related to her.  
_

 _"You aren't going to treat me any differently Rumi Chan? You still considering me as your family ? aren't you ? Rumi-Chan?" asked Issei nervously. When Kurumi heard what her 'Ise-kun' was asking she found, she_ _didn't say a word_ _whole time, and that's why Ise-kun was asking something like that._

 _Next time Issei found himself tackled in tight hug of Kurumi ... And he lose his balance and fell on the ground with Kurumi._

 _"Don't say something like that ... I'll never do such thing..._ _you more than that to me_ _"said Kurumi while digging her head into Ise's chest._

 _Issei_ _couldn't_ _help, and hug her tighter.._

 _Flashback Ends  
_

* * *

"W-W-WHAT...? What do mean bu 'left you at Shrine' ? and how do you know in first place? Tell me who are you? what do you want from me? asked/demanded/ questiond Issei, with glaring the boy with both of his eyes.

"*Chuckle*... easy there, godson of mine" said the boy.

"G-G-GODSON!?... I have godparents ?" Issei nearly yelled at the boy who just chuckled again.

"Yes... you have... I'm standing In front of you... " said the boy...

"Y-You are my GodFather...? Why didn't 'father' tell me about this? and you are..." asked/questiond Issei suspecially.

"Oh my... I didn't give you my name... well, I'm Shiva, God of Destruction from Hindu Mythology. Your GodFather. " said the boy, now identified as Shiva.

Issei just looked at him with shocked expression at what he was just told. He was godson of Shiva. He already know who Shiva is, he is one of the Trimurti and the God of Destruction of the Hindu mythology. He is ranked at the higher ranks of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World.

"Shiva, the strongest god after Dragon Gods... You are... "

"I'm that Shiva. Don't be like that... do you think your life is normal? let me remind you... You are the son of Great Red, husband or mate of Ophis, current RED DRAGON EMPEROR or should I say strongest RED DRAGON EMPEROR, also you are the only one who has dragon peerage.! what? you dragon peerage info? actually I was the one who suggest your father to gift you something like that... " said Shiva when he saw shocked face of Issei when he mentioned about peerage. so he decided better to clear up the things.

"I guess so... But not everyday you found out who is your godfather... as Shiva my GodFather... I couldn't control my self. "said Issei relaxing, when he saw the what his 'GodFather ' wanted to say. "Still, you didn't tell me.. why am i not informed about it?"

"it was my desicion... when your 'father' revealed himself to you he asked me to do the same... But I refused... I told him when I'll revealed my self in time... and I think no one this world knows that, me and your father are friends... even Ophis have no idea about it "

"Time? "

"Well, I want revealed myself when you already set your paths for the future... like currently you chose to become strongest Dragon god even want to surpass your own father"

"and where are you getting at? with choosing your path"

"To put it simple... I don't want you become a evil berserk dragon god... and I can see you set yourself a quite admirable goal.. you know... And and I want to help you with it"

"help me? how? "

"Hey, do you forget who I am?... c'mon.. i can help you with your training... you know! "

"Really? you help me with it?" now Issei have star in his both eyes... Who wouldn't? training with God Of Destruction!

"Of course! I'm your Godfather after all! but you'll have to wait until you reached 11 of your age then we can start."

Issei get little bit disappointed but it quickly get over it when he realized his godfather is right about it.

"You are right" said Issue with a little bit sad voice.

"Don't be sad... I think this will lighten your mood " said Shiva as he just raised his right arm and something began to glow briefly in his hand. When it died down, a sword was now in his hand. it was a silver-colored broadsword with the blade resembling that of a Khanda's blade and was around the same length as Ise's. It possessed an oval-shaped golden guard, a triangular rain-guard, and had a two-handed handle wrapped in brown bandages with a grey ring pommel at the bottom of the handle.

"the sword, you can see, my godson, is Chandrahas, the invincible sword."

Issei already know what is Chandrahas .It is an invincible sword that Shiva once had given to Ravana as a gift. It has the ability to deliver damage and destruction that cannot be repaired or healed from its destroyed state and weakens the power of objects that it damages too.

Shiva handed the sword to Issei. Issei took it and sealed it in his one of personal dimension pocket.

"Arigato... Shiva-Ojisan"

"I take it... you already know about the sword...?"

"Haiii ... Ojisan.. I read about it in Hindu Mythology ... the only sword in Hindu Mythology.. if I'm right..?"

"Yes you are... it is... Now I think you should return back to your home... it's almost an hour"

"I think you are right again... by the way, can we mee..." Issei was again cut off in middle of talking when Shiva, starting to answer his questions.

"Yeah ! We can meet again... And to the answer to your previous questions...your 'father ' tasked/asked me to get you into Hyoudou household. " said Shiva, teleporting away from that place.

* * *

Issei return back to his house and now laying on his bed while thinking about today's little talk with his ojisan. And then he found himself in DreamWorld again.

 **[ I** **take it... you finally met your 'ojisan'?]**

 **{I still can't believe this... having 'Shiva' as your godfather!}**

"Yes father! We have a little chat today" said Issei, completely ignoring Ddraig comment.

 **[ well** **here, you can use the sword ... in real world you can use wooden sword of same length and weight to pratice.. and here you can use it freely... how's that sound? ]**

"just perfect "

 **{** **And I have knowledge of different types of Sword art}**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

it's been a month, Issei started training with wooden sword. Much to everyone surprised because he never show interest in sword. And today is the day when he is going to tell Ami-Onee about his peerage .

Training with Amaterasu, not just build his body or magical arsenal... he and Amaterasu become close too... Issei, starting to call her Ami-Onee-San... then Ami-onee-Chan... But now he ends up with just Onee-chann... And Amaterasu loved it whenever Issei called her Onee-chann. She started to care about Issei deeply. Unknown to her, She is also starting to develop some feelings for him.

"Onee-Chan, I have something to tell you... and it is important " said Issei with a nervous expressions..

"What is it? ... Ise-Chan"

"I have a peerage"

Amaterasu just stare at him like she saw a ghost.

"Well, Ise-Chan, can you repeat what you just said... I think I heard something ... you having a peerage...?" said Amaterasu... hopping she must misheard of it..

"You heard correctly Onee-Chan... I have a peerage " said Issei with hesitation and a nervous expressions.

Amaterasu froze completely now. Only one thing comes in her mind now.

"H-H-H-HOW? I CAN'T SENSE ANY ANGEL OR DEVIL ENERGY WITHIN YOU? ISSEI-CHAN, TELL ME NO ONE FORCE YOU TO JOIN ANY SIDE... TELL ME ISSEI-CHAN... TELL YOUR ONEE-CHAN EVERYTHING... AND DON'T YOU DARE TO HIDE ANYTHING FROM ONEE-CHAN..." said Amaterasu while shaking Issei. ●1●

"Calm down! calm down! onee-Chan... " said Issei while maintaining his balance, Amaterasu really shook him hard.

"oh! sorry Ise-Chan... did Onee-Chan hurt you!?" asked Amaterasu in concern voice, totally forgetting about his peerage

"I'm fine , Onee-Chan and to answer to your question... I am still a dragon and my peerage will not be Angel or Devil peerage ... it will be 'Dragon Peerage'... my 'Dragon Piece' turn people into a dragon... just like a devil or Angel peerage. " said Issei truthfully...

"Dragon? I don't know there is a dragon peerage to.! " asked Amaterasu with curious face.

"Because, I'm the first person who have it...actually ... And before you ask where I get it ... it is gift from someone" Issei said

"YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO HAVE IT? A-AND A GIFT? So you aren't going to tell onee-Chan about him or her?" asked Amaterasu, she asked last part with a cute pout.

"I think you know him Onee-Chan... h-h-his n-n-name i-i-is great red. "said Ise with little hesitation, he didn't know how her 'Onee-chan' going to react.

"Great Red? How? Why the hell he did that? Ise-Chan.. are you sure? you aren't lying to onee-Chan... Don't you dare to lie to Onee-Chan... Don't you like onee-Chan? " said Amaterasu, with little bit hurt tone.

"No! I like you Onee-Chan! 'he' just told me that after seeing devil/ Angel peerage he wants to see a dragon peerage. that's it Onee-Chan... " said Issei, while he hugged Amaterasu in tight embrace. Amaterasu just smiled and hug him back.

* * *

Issei and girls are now heading back to home after having lunch out. They have a plan for lunch . suddenly a boy of short blond hair and grey eyes collided into him. Well it was the boy's fault.

"Look, where you are going " said the boy with arrogant and harsh voice.

"Actually, you are the one who collided into me" Issei shot back. The girls just glared at the boy.

"Who care about you? Hey girls how about we go to park? " the boy said arrogantly. Issei and girls decided to ignore the boy ... And start walking to their home.

Seeing, he was ignored the just grab the hand of nearest girl, that happen to be Kurumi... Kurumi just glared at him "leave my hand "

"I'm ju..." before the boy could finish, his face met with a fist and that happens to be Ise's fist. The punch send him flying two meter in the air and then he fell on ground.

"First you collided into me ... And rather saying sorry, you lectured me... then you dare to hold Rumi-Chan's hand " said Issei, oh man he was pissed off.

The fist was So hard for the boy that his 2-3 teeth came out from his mouth... just seeing his face you can say that his nose had broken too.

"Y-Y-You dare to hit me... Don't you know who I am? I'm Genshirou Saji and I... " before he could finish his sentence someone kick him .. and that this time it was Kurumi who kicked him. "I don't give a damn about who the hell are you... Only ise-Chan can hold my hands... no one else... you got that little piece of crap " threatened Kurumi... the kick was So hard the boy fall again and start coughing.

Issei blushed heavily when Kurumi claim that only he can hold her hands. But it didn't lesser his anger towards the boy.

Suddenly two figures appeared there ... both of them middle age. One of them is female and another one is male. If Issei has to guess he probably can say both of them is husband and wife and more importantly the way the looked at the boy he can guess , maybe parents of the boy.

"Saji-saji-Chan are you okay? Who did this to you?" asked the female to the boy... in caring tone.

"Kaa-chan" said Saji walk pointing towards Kurumi and Issei. Seeing his son pointing towards a boy and a girl , Saji father decided to act.

"You , boy and girl , hit my son?" asked the male in serious and angry voice.

"Yes, We did" said Issei without any hesitation.

"your son, first collided into us ... without apologising, he started to lecture us... then he dare to hold MY HAND... " this time the one who said is Kurumi.

Both Mr. And Mrs. Genshirou shocked at what his son done... Saji' s parents just stare at their son, who just hide his eyes. Sam's father dangerously glared at his son. But his mother looked at the girl to apologize for her son behavior... But before she could say anything... Issei spoke.

"I'm apologising if you find her tone harsh ... " said Issei while pointing towards Kurumi

"No! NO! NO! If anyone fault here... is our son... so it will be us who apologising, not you... generally any girl will hit a boy who dare to touch her without her permission... even I think I should give him some lessons about how to show respect" said Saji's mother with apologising voice.

"Yes! You are right dear... we should give Saji a lessons about 'respect' ... in the meantime... I apologized for his behavior. "

"You don't have to apologize for his... " before Issei could finish he heard someone calling his name

"ISSEI-SAMA" "ISSEI-SAMA"

He and rest of them looked towards the source and found 2 of his household's servents were there.

"Issei-SAMA, are you okay...? You know it is getting dark ... And you are also being late ... your parents and grandparents were worried about you and girls; so they send us to look for you..."

"Yes! We are fine... Wake-San, Zeno-san ... you don't need to worried about us.. we just run into someone" said Issei politely...

Saji's parents were shocked at how Issei was interacting with them and showing the amount of respect. The two person were already in usual servents outfit that Saji's parents easily cought.

But then Saji father noticed 'H' Mark on the outfit and tensed... then looked at Issei and asked "Are you perhaps related to Hyoudous "

"Hai! I'm Issei Hyoudou, son of Kai and Hitomi Hyoudou, grandson of Max and Luna Hyoudou... " introduced Issei to them... who were in shock!

Saji's father about a say something but one of servents interjected.

"Young Master, we should head back to home... it is getting dark"

"Haii! Haii! Zero-San... "said Issei and turn to Saji's parents and said "it's pleasure to meet you" and walked with the girls while servents just followed them.

"I think Tou-san is not going to like this" said Saji's father looking at his wife and then his son angrily. While Saji's mother still has shocked face. She knew what Hyoudous mean to her father in law.

"Definitely! Father-in-law is already mad at Saji rude and arrogant behavior and it didn't help when he received a complaint call from his school. Let just hope, We can calm him somehow... also give Saji a lesson about 'how to behave ' " said Saji's mother, who also glaring at her son.

"Which I highly doubt and Saji deserve it" said Saji's father, who knew how his father going to react when he finds out what Saji did to Hyoudou's hair.

Saji's mother just nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Dinner table**

* * *

Issei is now having dinner with his parents, grandparents and girls.

"So Issei-Chan, why you and girls late today? You know we got worried ... and you never late before... care to tell us ? "asked Hitomi

"It's not his fault oba-Chan... it's a boy who collided into us and dare to hold MY HANDS" said Kurumi, she said last part in a way of she the boy again she will definitely gonna kill him.

Just hearing that Max and Kai just looked at Issei who just nodded and decided to find the boy who dare to touch one of their family member. While Hitomi and Luna eyes are getting very dark of anger.

"WHO THE HELL IS DARE TO TOUCH MY NIECE !? " shouted Hitomi... and it took 15 minutes to Kai and Luna for clam her down.

"Well, when Issei-koi punched him... he about to give his full name but Kurumi-Chan kicked me... so all we catch , is his last name ... And it was Genshirou or something... " said Tiamat who decided to answer. Now his grandparents have little bit shocked reaction that the boy is the part of Genshirous. And decided when he visit them he'll going to have a chat about this incident.

"Issei-chan, good job for protecting Kurumi Chan... And kurumi-Chan... you too for kicking him... I'll be damned if I let something happen to you while my little sister is in coma" praised Hitomi to both kids, while muttering last part to herself..

The rest of dinner went peacefully.

* * *

Currently Yasaka was training both Kurumi and her daughter. Yasaka was teaching them how to control their flame. While Kunou has similar fire flame like her mother, Kurumi have both Purple flame of Incinerate Anthem and can breath Fire due to turning into a dragon. So she have to undergo different type training just for control her flame and use it

The amount of potential, Kurumi was showing, surprised both Isseis grandparents and Yasaka. She is already can take a low-ultimate

Seeing that, Kunou asked her mother to train her more harder. She is now can easily take an High- class. That greatly surprised her mother that even she wasn't that powerfull when she was same as Kunou currently is. She also asked Tiamat to give her some basic combat, also some physical training. What boosted her power extremely was Ophiss snake. With Ophis power combined with her fire, it become deathly fire. According to Ophis it can destroy an high-ultimate class with just one hit. But it consume lot of stamina. So Ophis advised her to use it when it is absolutely necessary.

"All right girls... that's it for today " said Yasaka while passing water bottles to them.

""Haiii! Kaa-chan/Yasaka-san"" said Kunou and Kurumi.

"Hey girls... " called a male voice. And both of them knew whose that voice belong to.

""Ise-kun...you here?"' Both girls asked in unison

"I think you already forget ... today's date... I think I should I give you two hint... lunch... out..." said Ise childishly.

Both girls look at each other and remember they are going to have lunch out with others.

""Thanks for remind us about it ... "" said both girls in unison and hugged him ... Issei blushed heavily.

*cough* *cough*

The trio looked at the source and found Ophis was standing there.

"Ise-koi, I need to show you something and Kunou & Kurumi, you both better get ready " Ophis stated simply.

"Haii Ophis-chan/phis-chan" both girls again said in unison... While Ise just followed her.

* * *

Issei and girls are walking to the restaurant where their lunch is waiting for them. Suddenly they felt a presence they didn't felt in long time.

"Devils" said Issei and Kunou in unison . Kunou get close to Issei and hold his hand. Issei then noticed that Kunou's hands were hold his own hands.

"It will be alright, Kunou. I'm here for you."

Kunou placed her hands on Issei's.

"…Ise, please stay by my side."

"I will always be with you Kunou. Always."

"…Promise?"

"I promise, Kunou. I promise that I will stay with you forever."

There is some tears on her eyes but before anyone can see it she dig her head in Issei chest and hugged him in tight bone crushing hug.

"It's okay Kunou ... now let's go and check what's going on! they aren't allowed here " said Issei while everyone nodded.

* * *

A silver hair girl, who appeared to same age as Issei, was very unhappy with her life. Her father never came to talk to here as he thought she was some kind of a monster and was largely absent her whole life. He used to beat her just to let out his frustration.

Her grandfather was an abusive too... who used to beat her in the name of, since she learned that she had a Longinus sacred gear, Divine Dividing, host of Albion. Rizevim Livan Lucifer ruthlessly/ trained her in everything possible. He didn't give a damn about her situations.

She had ran off from her home one weeks ago and was undering in the streets of remembered what had happened earlier and tears came to her eyes.

Her parents was killed by Rizevim in front of her. She didn't care about her father but her mother was everything to her. She promised that day SHE WILL KILL HIM FOR TAKING AWAY HER MOTHER FROM HER.

Now, she was running... Four devils were chasing after her.

Suddenly they surrounded her .

"I will just kill you and Lord Lucifer will reward us"

"Nah! Nah! Why not we sold her... Since she is a Lucifer we'll get high price for her"

"We should kill her , Lord Lucifer will reward us more than we will get after sold her"

"Let's just killed her already"

The silver hair girl looked at them with horrified face as they were ready to kill her. Then they combined their demonic power and put it together, forming a large demonic ball and send towards her. She closed her, accepting her fate, tears were running from her eyes. She knew even if she used Divide.. It'll not enough to completely stop it.

But it never come. She opened her eyes saw a boy around same age as her, he has crimson hair, just stop the ball of demonic energy by just his one of his finger like it was nothing. And then destroyed it. The four devils had their jaw on ground. A boy just destroyed an ultimate class attack at just like it was nothing. The silver hair girl looked at him in awe.

"You know! You disgusting creature don't know how to treat a cute girl" said the boy with crimson hair.

"Don't get cocky brat" said one of the devil as he try to attack him but before he can attack him a black energy beam hit him and turn him into ash.. Three of the remaining devils have horrified face as they saw what happened to their comrade. The silver hair girl first blushed when Issei called her cute girl. But became horrified when she saw they are try to attack him but then she saw the said devil disintegrated into ash. Even she couldn't register what just happened.

But one of devil quickly recover and try to hit him but before he even touch Ise... a purple flame hit him and burn him to ash. The remaining two tried to flew away but froze in ice.

Four figures appeared . The silver hair girl saw them coming, two of them has blonde hair, one of them has blue hair and the last one has black hair.

She just Bowed to them and said "thanks for saving my life"

"Why a devil wanted to kill another devil ? " Issei is about to ask but it was Kunou who asked her.

"Clam down Kunou! Let me handle this" said Issei

"Hey, what's your name... I'm Issei Hyoudou . the girl just asked you a question is Kunou, next to her another blonde is Kurumi.. Next to her the blue hair girl is Tiamat and next to her black hair girl is Ophis." The silver hair girl has her jaw on ground when she heard the name Tiamat and Ophis... Who would not ... After all Tiamat is a Dragon king while Ophis is a dragon god.

"I'm Valine. Valine Lucifer... You can call me Vali " said the silver hair girl, who now identified as Valine Lucifer.

" Lucifer!? " said everyone except Ophis... And they guard up. Issei just looked at her... Her eyes became red because of sobbing. He didn't know what to do ... He wanted to help her.

" easy everyone... She isn't a threat. " said Issei . "now to be rude, but can you tell us why you are here... This territory isn't a devil territory."

Vali didn't know what come over her... But her inner instinct is yelling at to trust the boy. She ended up telling them everything. In the end Kunou, Kurumi have teary face while Tiamat was showing face of anger. Ophis just maintain her clam face. Issei walked close to silver hair girl and brought her in a comfortable warm hug. Tears were still running from her eyes , when she found herself in someone hug... Surprising she didn't resist and hug him tighter and dig her face in his chest while Issei just patted her back gently.

After 10 minutes, she claimed down and about to say but her stomach growled. Her face become red of embracement.

"When you eat something last time?" asked Kurumi

" T-Two days ago" said Vali while looking down at ground.

Issei and the girls have terrified face at what they just heard.

" come with us ... We are going for lunch.. " said\demanded Kunou immediately.

"O-okay... " said Vali nervously... She didn't know how to react since it's first time someone called her to eat with them.

"You can live with us... ! I'm sure my parents and grandparent will not mind at all" said Issei...

 **{** **But partner, she has Albion, making her WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR}** said Ddraig aloud, as Issei left hand glow crimson.

 **"You** **shouldn't take any help from RED DRAGON EMPEROR, Vali"** said Albion as Vali back glow and white energy wings appear in her back.

"YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW! NO ONE WANTS TO FIGHT... DDRAIG JUST LOOK AT HER... JUST LOOK AT HER CONDITION AND ALBION I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT DO YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT YOUR HOST? SHE DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING FOR TWO DAYS... YOU WILL BE SILENT OR I'LL MAKE YOU! AND DDRAIG DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY FIGHT HER ... SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR AND ALBION RIVALRY... " Issei shouted at both Ddraig and Albion.

 **{F-** **Fine..}**

 **"You silent me boy? Who do you think you are? And Ddraig even agreed to you?"** said Albion angrily... as he said Issei just touched Vali wings and let out some bit of his Dragonic energy inside it, making him silent. Vali at just looked at him in awe. And Said "Thanks... Issei- san"

"No need be so formal ... you can call me Ise"

"Hey... Vali come with us..."asked Kurumi as she dragged her with her... And they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Issei and girls headed back to their home, while Vali has very nervous face when she was told Issei's grandparents are angels. Issei assured her that she will not be in any danger.

"I'm feeling a devil presence nearby" said Max

"You are right.. it is very dark... a devil with this type demonic presence.. must be someone from old maou faction... but I'm feeling Issei and rest of girls energy signatures with the devil..." said Luna

"Do you think a devil with them? "

"I highly doubt, but if, they have better to explain"

"Let's go and greet them and find out what's going on"

"Yes! Let's go"

* * *

Issei and the girls just arrived at house and saw Ise 's grandparents was looking at them and then they looked towards the devil... they saw she has silver hair.. not only that she has scared gear , a dragon type , a loginus... And since only two loginus class dragon scared gear created ... it wasn't take too long to realized them that the girl in front of them is WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR

"Don't tell me you added her into your peerage Ise-chan" max said, half expected that his grandson will say yes!

"No grandpa! I know she is cute! I'm not the person who take advantages " declared Issei. First Vali has shocked face when she heard, Issei having peerage but why she didn't feel any angelic or demonic energy from him? but when she heard Ise call her cute ... She blushed hard. And Luna wants to ask something but Kurumi said something she stopped herself and listen. "Grandpa! Grandma! You should hear her story... "

*After the story*

Luna just walked to Vali and embrace her in tight hug... Max face showing anger... anger at how a devil treat his family...

"Issei dear ... you did a good job ... invited her to live with us..." said Luna still hugging Vali... Vali just melt in her motherly hug..

"And also stopping Ddraig and Albion fight" praised Max

"So she can live with us? " asked Issei hopefully.

"Of course ... she can..." said Luna... While letting Vali go out of her embrace.

"Thank you! I'm under your care from now " said Vali and bowed to them respectfully.

"I think she should join Issei's peerage..." said Max but cut off by Luna...

"What are you suggesting Max... ?" Luna asked as she glared him. Now Vali again heard about Issei 's peerage but still can't feel ANY different energy ... She only felt Dragonic energy in him. But if she was asked to join Issei's peerage... she'll defiantly say yes... he was too nice to her... She was unknown person for him, a devil no less... he treat her with food... saved her from devil assassination also offered her to live with him.

"Don't get me wrong but think about it ... her demonic energy can be felt by anyone nearby also she is an Lucifer ... if someone tracked her dow.." Max was cut off in middle when Vali said somethings that made everyone eyes widened.

"Yes! I'll join Ise-kun's peerage but I don't feel any angelic or demonic energy from Ise-kun... so how has he a peerage in first place? " asked a very curious Vali... Max just chuckled and let Issei explain everything to her.

"Well, me and your grandma have a meeting so we are going out ... Will come back at night... till then why don't you all lead Vali inside the house... add her in your little peerage and introduce yourself properly." Suggested Max

Issei and rest nodded and walked inside the house while his grandparents left for a meeting.

* * *

 **ISSEI'S** **ROOM**

* * *

Kunou already went to her home... While Tiamat and Ophis was in another room discussing about sudden development. Only Issei , Vali and Kurumi were present in Ise's room

"You must be curious about... My peerage..." asked Issei looking at Vali.

She nodded and said "yeah! I can't sense any type of demonic or angelic energy inside you, Ise-kun."

"It because of I'm not a angel or devil. I'm a dragon and each person who join my peerage is become a dragon...and You never heard It about before because I'm the first person who have it. It also hides the person's original species... while the person can easily use his original power as well as dragonic power and you also got dragonic energy since it turn you into a dragon... Like in your case ... You'll become a dragon while it hides your devil heritage but you can use your devil power anytime." Explained Issei. Vali was just watching him in awe.A dragon peerage she never heard of...

'Of course, I can't... He is the first person who have it ... And if I join him, devils can't track me also it's show me as a dragon to everyone, and he is a nice guy , if he isn't the girls with him will have a sad face instead of happy.' Thought Vali.

" is someone part of your peer..." Vali was cut off in middle of her question when Kurumi replied.

"Yes, I'm, I'm Ise-kun's queen" said Kurumi while hugging Ise's right hand.

'Judging by look on her face... I can say he is definitely a good person ... Not to mention he saved me and took care of me.. Without him , I may die ' thought Vali

"I'll join" said Vali when she has done her thinking.

" there is no turning away... I asked you again Do. You. Really. Want. To. Join. My. Peerage?" asked Issei with a serious face and tone when he heard Vali's answer

"Yes, I want to... " Vali said immediately, wasting no time, she already done her thinking about it.

"Very well then .. Lay down on the bed ... I'll start the ritual" said Issei... And Kurumi left the room as she was called by Ophis through a mental link.

She did as Issei instructed .

'So what type of piece, I should use?' Thought issei

 _ **{**_ ** _use pawn pieces, Ise.. Since you already used your Queen pieces, I think just only 1 pawn pieces will be enough to reincarnate her... Since great red boosted the level of it... Your each piece is beyond the level of a mutation piece}_**

'thanks Ddraig-chan! You are a great help and nothing like that arrogant Albion.'

 _ **{**_ ** _thank you ise ... That's mean a lot}_** mentally said Ddraig.

" so pawn huh" muttered Issei as he brought his pawn pieces from one of his personal dimension pocket.

. Suddenly bright crimson magic circle surrounded her , in the middle of the magic circle there is a huge Dragonic face. That also awoke Albion and he is about say something but froze at what he heard next moment. Even Vali have same reaction.

 **"I, Issei Hyoudou, One of the three Dragon God, hereby ordering Valine Lucifer to join me as my pawn and serve me eternally "** chanted Issei

As Pawn piece went inside Vali, completely accepted her. And 2 pair of Dragon wings burst out of her back. But the colour of her wings are white insted of red.

"D-D-Dragon God?" Vali asked hesitantly.

" Well, yeah I'm not just a normal dragon... I'm a dragon god. "

" So that's why, you stopped that demonic energy ball with just by one of your finger ? " asked Vali

Issei just nodded.

"But you have boosted gear!? How? " asked Vali ... She still remembered when he show his boosted gear.

Before he could answeranswer Albion spoke.

 **" You said, you are a dragon god? "** asked Albion as he not satisfied with just a nod.

" yes I'm, Great Red confirmed it and also said to keep it a secret until I'm ready... So I'm requesting you to keep it a secret" said Issei. Issei hated to use his 'father' name like that... It wasn't like his 'father' will say something, but he just didn't like to use his 'father' name like that.

Vali agreed immediately.

Albion agreed too. But Albion couldn't help but still have shocked face? His host is in front of a dragon god... Not just that also a part of the peerage one by said 'dragon god' . Not just that the said 'Dragon God' also have Boosted Gear... And he met great red... Also he is living with Infinite Dragon God Ophis... What in world was going here,?

* * *

 **A** **WEEK LATER**

* * *

Its been a week since Vali joined Issei's peerage and now training with Tiamat. Yes it is true she loved to train but the way Rizevim treated her, she hate it.. She hate the person dearly who take her mother from her. Now She is a part of Hyoudou household. And the way they treated her, she loves it. No one treated her like that except her own mother. Luna introduced her as her Goddaughter and Ise's parents treated her as own daughter. She was never treated like that before. It's first time she comes to know how is it like to have a real family.

"Kurumi-San, why you train so hard? " asked Vali, when she saw the determination Kurumi was showing during training.

Kurumi just smiled and said "To protect everyone who dear to me"

Vali looked at her at what she just heard. then remember the whole family moment she had during a week period of time... She understood what she meant and that's brought an smile on her face.

"I see ..." said Vali, looking at the sky.

* * *

Today, Issei was training with Yasaka.

"That's it for today ... Ise-chan" said Yasaka while giving him a water bottle.

"Isn't it too early ? " asked Issei curiously.

"Yes, it is but I want you meet someone.. who can be great addition to your peerage" said Yasaka while giving him two paper...

Issei took the paper and before looking at them he spoke "May be... But I won't add anyone just because of they have potential...to join my peerage they must have a good heart. I added Kurumi bacause I knew her from my childhood and added Vali bacause I found her having a good heart, despite being a devil."

"I know Issei-Chan! That's why I thought you can take care of them .. Both are girls... one of them is orphan andand half-kitsune. She treated as a demon without her any fault because she is part of Kitsune... one of my personal guard member found her when a mob of people were chasing after her. While another girl is little bit dark and talk only when necessary, her entire family was killed in front of her." Said Yasaka with sad tone. Issei have terrified face. How could someone treated someone like a demon but he remembered Vali's family and what Vali told him about her 'family' but he paled when he heard someone entire family members killed in front of her. He have no idea what he'll do if he was in her place. Yasaka continue and spoke.

"I heard you and girls are going to a summer camp next week... so I want you to take them with you.. so you can get them know better... I'm sure you won't disappoint. "

"O-Okay... that'll work... " said Issei.

Suddenly he saw two figures entered the room.

The newcomer were two girls.. Both of them, was same age as him.

One of them have long flowing golden blonde hair was tied into twin pigtails by two black ribbons and she had purple eyes that shone with innocence and determination.

While another one, wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers her from her stomach to her knees and which she secures with a purple rope belt.

"You called us, Yasaka-sama?" said the golden blonde hair girl with a bowing.

"Yes I want you to two to meet Issei Hyoudou " said Yasaka while pointing towards Ise. "And Issei meet Naruki Uzumaki and Satuski Uchiha." introduced Yasaka while pointing towards both of girls

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **●1●** **I'm going to let Amaterasu treat Issei just like, Serafall treated Sona.**

 **Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)**

 **Also someone suggested me make Vali as Issei's little sister... you know Vali will eventually fall for him or if not then it can't be a harem fic.**

■ Harem suggestions are welcome■ :D

=》 Also I need suggestions for a Peerage (You can suggest someone from another anime too) *_*

Suggest soon!

 **JA Ne :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Pawns And Sona Sitri

Hi guys, I'm back :) with a new chapter of course!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 ** _Talking via mind link or telepathy_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Pawns AND Sona Sitri**

* * *

"Yes I want you to two to meet Issei Hyoudou " said Yasaka while pointing towards Ise. "And Issei meet Naruki Uzumaki and Satuski Uchiha." introduced Yasaka while pointing towards both of girls.

"Hey there, I'm Issei Hyoudou. " Issei simply introduced himself.

"I'm Naruki Uzumaki _-tattbayo"_ said Naruki cheerfully. Issei was shocked at her behavior, he thought if she was treated as a demon than her self-confidance will be broken but seeing her acting like a full of spirit, is really surprised him.

" Hn, Name's Satuski Uchiha" Satuski simply stated, simply in uchiha traditions. Issei can see the darkness building inside her and he frowned, but knew since her family was slaughter in front of her... this type of behavior he can expect but he wouldn't let her fall into the never ending darkness.

" well, girls I called you both here to talk about your future" Yasaka said with a serious face.

"Our future!?" asked Naruki curiously. Satuski just stare at her.

"Yes! You see, both of you moving into Issei's house" Yasaka said to both girls.

"Eeeeehh!? But... Why!? " asked Satuski and Naruki in unison, who scratched her head.

Issei just stare at her(Yasaka) what she was trying to do and about to ask but Yasaka noticed his facial expressions and continue, ignoring girls question "don't worry Ise-chan, I already got your grandparent's permission... So you don't have to worry about it"

And then looked towards both of girls while maintaining a serious face.

"You want to have a family? Don't you naruki-chan? I'm 100% sure that they will treat you like one, I know Issei family for a long time... so you don't have to worry about" said Yasaka with a smile .

"Really!? They'll? " asked Naruki in a soft and low voice. However Issei noticed her insecurities about being half 'Kitsune'. And decided to interfere in their conversation. After all they are talking about his family and he'll damned if anyone think about his family treat anyone 'like that' (Just watch naruto childhood you'll understand).

"Yes, we'll treat you like a family member and I'm sure Kaa-chan and Tau-chan are going to treat you like their own daughter just like Rumi-Chan and Val-Chan... Just don't reveal your true form in their presence" declared Issei.

Naruki eyes widened exponentially as she looked up at Issei, tears slowly welling in her eyes as she dropped the bag she was carrying in shock. Her hands slowly came up to cover her mouth as she couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. Her silent plea for having a family had finally come true, and she was overwhelmed with emotion.

Issei stepped forward and placed a hand on one of her shoulders, making her watery eyes look up at she saw compassion, understanding and… love. and the silent message that he would never leave her alone , no matter how impossible it may seem. She thanked whoever that was above for letting her stumble upon on having a family, in the first place, and for that she was forever grateful. She embrace Issei in tight hug. But before she can say anything Satuski spoke.

" What will I get if I move into his house" Satuski asked as she pointed to Issei while looking at Yasaka.

"Don't you want a new family ?" asked Issei

"But I want is to kill a certain person" Satuski stated . Issei about to shout at her but remember what she went through and spoke in very calm and serious voice "Tell me Satuski Uchiha... this is what your family want ? This is what your mother want you to become? Who just care about her revenge and killing instead of find happiness? I'm not telling you to completely abounding the idea of killing that person but you can not just forget about yourself... being broody, won't bring your family back"

Hearing that Satuski eyes widened.

 _Flashback Begin_

 _"Kaa-chann... " said a teary girl_

 _" Satuski... don't be picky with what you eat, to eat lots and grow strong… make sure that you take a bath everyday and keep yourself warm… also you couldn't stay up too late and you need lots of sleep… make friends, Ones that you could trust… you also need to study and train hard… everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so You shouldn't get too depressed or frustrated if you couldn't get something right the first time. ...okay sweety "_

 _Satuski just nodded and spoke_

 _"Don't leave me Kaa-chann... please Kaa-chann... Satuski will be good girl... Satuski won't ask for any more toys and sweets... just don't leave me.. I'll never make troubles for you, ... please don't leave me alone" Satuski pleaded in soft voice, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes._

 _What could she say ? she too don't want to leave_ _her daughter too... But what She almost at the stage to dying and breathing her last breath while having her last moment with her daughter..._

 _"promise me one thing... Satuski-chan"_

 _"What ? Kaa-chann"_

 _"You will find happiness... instead of fall into madness of revenge and... "_

 _"I will Kaa-chann.. I will"_

 _Flashback Ends_

How she could forget this? How could she become what, she promised her mother she won't. Yet in front of a boy at same age as her... made her remember that promise not to mention giving a chance to have a family .

Next thing what she did, was not just suprised him but Yasaka and Naruki too.

She smiled and bowed and said "Arigato... Issei-Sama.. you just made me realize what I was forgetting and missing... hope your family will..."Before she continue Issei cut her saying "It's 'Our ' family from now Satuski-Chan... And please don't use 'sama' from now we'll be family " That bring another smile and blushed as she heard using 'chan' with her name, on her face .

Seeing this, Yasaka smiled and spoke

"Aren't you a charmer Issei ?" teased Yasaka making Issei and Satuski blushed while Yasaka just giggled.

"So what is your decision? . Satuski-chan!" said Yasaka,

"I will ... " stated Satuski, who still has pink blush in her face, Making both Issei and Naruki smile, who still was clinging to his right arm like a vice. don't want let him go for fear he would run off or disappear if she let go.

Issei understood what's in her kind, and spoke "Don't worry I'm not going to disappear. I promise." That lesser Naruki's worries and she let him go from her embrace. Yasaka just smile and giggle at their interaction.

Both of girls left for pack their stuff, leaving Yasaka and Issei alone.

"They know? about joining my peerage?" asked Issei curiously.

"Yes, I told them yesterday... But I also told them only if, not only you but both of them agree too" said Yadaka with a serious tone.

"that's why! they are moving in ?" Exclaimed Issei

"Yes... you'll get chance spend more time with them.. so.. "

* * *

"You both are lucky you know... getting chance with living with my 'Ise-Kun' " said Kunou, looking at both girls who were busy in packing their stuff.

"You are telling us like he is some sort of hero.. Kunou-sama" said Satuski curiously as Kunou never compliment someone let alone a boy .

"Yes! he is .. " said Kunou immediately, while remembering how he saved her.

"Really Kunou-sama? " asked Naruki when she heard Kunou.

"How so...!? " asked Satuski... who didn't know why she wanted to know... she just wanted to know.

"Yes... remember I told you I was attacked by some devils? " both of them nodded "Well, he was the one who save me from those disgusting creatures "both Naruto and Satuski eyes widened at what just they heard... the boy they just met, was the one who saved Kunou as she mentioned the devils that attacked her were strong.

After that incident Kunou started to show deep hatred towards devil... it didn't help as she heard about Vali incident but that didn't mean she hates Vali. No she won't hate that girl that become one of her best friend but she hated Vali' s family for treating her like that.

"here I only get chance to sleep over at his house 5-6 times in a month... while phis-Chan... Rumi-chan ... Tia-Chan can sleep with him every night. heck Val-Chan is now sleeping in his bed... I'm the only one who left out " mutter Kunou.. enough to heard by both girls...

"Sleep with him?... " started Naruki...

"In same bed ...? " finished Satuski

Both of girls were now blushing red.

"You know he is so warm " said Kunou, still in her thought...

That's it! Naruki couldn't take it and fainted. Satuski immediately rushed to her and cought her before she fell .

"Naruki wake up! wake up! damn it! Look Kunou-sama what you did !?" Satuski shouted, still have blush on her face.

When Kunou came out from her dream, found Naruki on bed while Satuski was shaking her and yelling at her.

"What happened? Satuski- Chan? " Kunou asked innocently. Satuski just looked at her for a minute then replied "Nothing Kunou-sama, we aren't supposed to hear about your boyfriend body being warm when you slept with him"

Kunou realised what she told them and blushed heavily.

* * *

 **At Hyoudou Resident Garden**

* * *

"So You are Naruki and Satuski, Yasaka-san told us about" asked Max while looking at both girls.

"Haii, Sofu-sama" said Naruki with a bow. Luna just giggled and said "You don't have to so formal sweety.. " while patting Naruki head. Satuski was just staring at them. Seeing Satuski, Max spoke "And you..? "

"I'm Satuski Uchiha... please take care of me from now" said Satuski with a bow. Luna shocked at her voice since she already knew about her past and didn't expect her to behave normal, kind and polite. Issei smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Max as he spoke "Your doing...?" While looking at him and that cought Luna attention too. Issei just nodded and said "i just help her to remind of herself... noting else.. She was the one who ..." Before he can continue

Suddenly a giant ball of fire come towards Issei, Naruki saw this and crash tackled Issei down but she wasn't the only one who pulled him , resulting trio fell on the ground, Naruki on the top of him. While the giant fire ball hit the near couch and totally burn it. But surprisingly Naruki wasn't the only one who pulled Issei, Satuski too. Both of them each side of him 'too close', making the situation awkward. Issei noticed her eyes glowing red.

Satuski didn't know what was it. But she can feel some sort of attraction towards the boy. She didn't know why she acted this way. But she could let something happen to her family.

Luna immediately used her scared gear and froze the remaining couch. .

"Ise-Chan, Naruki-Chan, Satuski-chan... you guys are alright? " asked Luna in worried tone.

Suddenly three figures arrived there, that happen to be Ophis, Tiamat, and Kurumi. Vali wasn't at house at the moment, she was currently training with Amaterasu very hard... she wants to reach her balance breaker, not just for her, for her family too. Kurumi words motivated her on another level. She too want to protect her family, especially Issei... the one who is sole reason why she is feeling this way. Issei just didn't save her, he gave her a family too. And joining his peerage is the best thing she ever did in her life.

Kurumi saw Issei was on ground, laying. And spoke "What happened? And sorry about the couch .. the barrier just broke...and why was Issei on the ground?"

"Well, dear your fire ball just about to hit Ise- Chan... But thanks to Naruki-Chan and Satuski-chan... he was saved" said Luna in anger tone.

Kurumi froze. Her attacked about to hit her precious 'Ise-kun'. Oh my god, what Ise-kun will think about her? What if he hate her for that? What if the fire ball really hit him? that thought running on Kurumi's mind

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Ise-kun ... I'm really sorry I didn't mean it.. you know, I can't hurt you even in my dream Ise-kun.. please don't hate me... I rather hurt myse..." before she could finish she was pulled in tight hug of Issei. "Sssssshhhh... Rumi-Chan... I know you didn't do that on purpuse.. and I'm not gonna hate my cute queen.."

"Thank you Ise-kun " said Kurumi, hugging tighter, while blushing at his remark of ' my cute queen'.

"who are those both girls? " asked Ophis, she wanted to know who try to save her mate. She knew that type of attack is nothing for her mate but someone tried to save him without thinking twice.

"Ahh let me introduce... Naruki-Chan & Satuski-Chan, meet Ophis-Chan, Tiamat-Chan or Tia-Chan and Kurumi- Chan or Rumi-Chan " while pointing to Ophis, Tiamat and Kurumi respectively when he mentioned their names. "And everyone meet Naruki Uzumaki and Satuski Uchiha , both going to join our family." said Issei while pointing towards them...

Kurumi just bowed to them and said "Thanks for saving my Ise-kun from my fire "

"It's nothing Kurumi-San... And we are family and saving a family member is a job of another family member so you don't have to bow to me ... " said Naruki. Max and Luna both smiled when they heard Naruki.

"Hn" said Satuski.

'Hmm, a tsundere.. huh!?' both Max and Luna thought when they heard Satuski. Max just chuckled and Luna giggled.

* * *

Currently, Luna was introducing both Naruki Naruki and Satuski to Ise's parents at dinner table

" I didn't know you are a kendo champion mom" said Kin, when he was told his own mother once a Kendo champion .

"You bet, I'm... " Luna said childishly. it is awkward for them to seeing, behave her that but when she overexcited she behave like a child.

"And who is adorable golden blonde hair girl and cutie raven girl ?" asked Hitomi while looking at Naruki, who has nervous face how her new family gonna react to her. Luna saw this and she has a perfect story also the story will make them close to Hitomi too.

"The adorable golden blonde's name is Naruki Uzumaki and Cutie raven name's Satuski Uchiha. Both of them were orphan before I adopted both of them today.. " said Luna.

"Aren't our family getting bigger and bigger after we moved in here!?" joked Kai

"yeah but isn't what we always want? A BIG FAMILY?" replied Max. Kin grinned hearing and spoke.

"Yeah Dad, but I think Issei is already making an harem for himself and in fu..." Before Kin could finished his sentence, he earned smack his head by Hitomi of course.. Naruki and Satuski just stared at him at what he was talking about his son. while Issei choked the food he was eating.

Luna decided to drop a tiny bomb that will surely help both of the girls to bond with Issei's parents "Anyway, another reason is both of them SAVED Issei's life today so..." Before she could complete her sentence a yell can heard in entire mansion.

 **"W-** **WHAT!?"** yelled Hitomi and Kai in unison.

Issei suddenly found himself in tight gasp of his mother, who checking on him while saying "Issei baby... what happened? did you get hurt? somewhere? Tell your Kaa-Chan everything NOW! " Shouted Hitomi, almost having hard time when she found out her little baby life was in danger.

"I'm fine Kaa-Chan... " stated Issei calmly and help her mother to clam down. Luna simplsimply stated he wasn't careful while crossing road that almost confirmed he was going to get punish without doing anything! much to Issei displeasure. and then he shot to her (Luna) with a look of disbelief. She just sold him out.

"Thank You! thank you! for saving my sochi " said Hitomi as she hugged Naruki . before Naruki say something, Satuski spoke.

"Actually I helped too, you know " said Satuski as she didn't want to left out.

"Thank you! Satuski-Chan... ." said Hitomi as she thanked her too.. for saving his son.

"but she got a hug" muttered Satuski to herself, Hitomi heard It and smiled and walked to her and brought her in a comfortable motherly hug. it's been a while when Satuski got a monthly hug... Her mother used to give her. And she melted in Hitomi hug, like a daughter. Luna just smiled seeing Satuski was getting along too. before anyone could say anything, Kai spoke.

"I must thank both of you for saving my son.. let me know if you both need anything... " said Kin with a smile.

"actually one thing Kin-kun... I promised Naruki-Chan and Satuski- chan... that you and Hitomi-Chan can give them" said Luna, while hoping they'll say yes when she asked them.

"What is it ? mother? Tell us ... " said Hitomi. Kai/Kin nodded.

"Well, both of them are orphans ... one never have parents let alone family another lost everything. that's why I adopt them but I can't give them a patently love.. can I? So i want you both to treat them as your own daughter. " said Luna, shocking Kai and Hitomi.

Kai/Kin and Luna looked at each other and then smiled. And looked at Naruki, who was watching them with a nervous face.

"We'll love to have Naruto and Satuski as our daughter " said Hitomi, looking at Naruki,

Naruki sniffed as she looked up at Hitomi, eyes watery and puffy. "K-Kaa-san…" . While Satuski just stared at them but remember the hug she got from Hitomi and smiled.

"Kaa-san!?" muttered Satuski

Hitomi just smiled even wider when she heard their words . "Yes Naruki-Chan and Satuski- chan! I am your Kaa-san. From now on and forever." She said, Kin smiled and spoke.

"Your name will be Naruki Hyoudou from now ... Okay? Naruki-Chan? And Satuski you Satuski Hyoudou from now as well" asked Kai in fatherly tone. Naruki just cried even harder. Satuski just nodded.

"Haii, otou-san" said Naruki.

"Now!now ! Don't get carried away.. we must talk about Issei's punishment" said Kai. Hitomi just nodded. While Luna and Max just sweat-dropped. Issei paled. While Tiamat giggled. Vali, Naruki and Satuski have confused faces. But Kurumi looked towards Issei. As she saw his face she lowered her head in shame.

"Issei, simply to say you are grounded for a week" said Kai with a serious face. Hitomi nodded.

"... And no tv.. no internet... no games.. " added Hitomi. Issei just stared at her with looked of disbelief but seeing how serious she was... he nodded reluctantly. This is the first time Issei was punished for anything but ironically he did nothing.

"And you aren't going any summer camp either." said Kai, he don't want to do this but after hearing issei almost risking his life wasn't pleased him. He was totally forgetting that he adopted Issei, he was totally his son by all but bloods. And the thought of losing him ... well that was enough reason to he can't let just slide the matter.

Max looked at his wife how childish her idea was and caused cancelling the SC (summer camp) for their grandson .. And he have a thought now if Issei isn't going then NO ONE. It doesn't matter how much to they much want to go there. since Ophis isn't going leave Issei, Ophis prefer spending more time with Issei above all. Tiamat same reason as Ophis. Vali won't going to leave them and as for Kurumi she'll do anything for Issei .. going on SC will be the last thing she'll do.

"Lets not do this ... they are quiet excited about it " said Max. Luna nodded.

"They!? It's only for Issei actually... rest can go " said Kai, even he isn't like the idea. But wondering why his father said 'they' he knew that all children are pretty close to each other but they aren't going to cancel the whole? Can they? Only if he knows.

Luna cursed herself knowing how much deeply Hitomi and Kai care and love Issei and they won't let it slide without punishing him so he won't do something like that again but more importantly Issei couldn't go summer camp this year, the very same thing That made Issei excited when she told him about summer camp and because of her 'ridiculous idea' of getting Naruki and Satuski get along with Hitomi and Kai easily caused a family issue and if doesn't solve easily, it is going to make big situation. Even she knew if Issei isn't going then just forget about rest will go... She did know well that Hitomi will shout at Issei but never thought of punishment, let alone prohibited him to go summer camp. She decided to interfere.

"I agree with all punishment but stopping him to go SC" inside she doesn't like what was she just said about 'agreeing about punishment' and if only she knew this idea will backfire she just find another way but now everything ruined.

"We know Kaa-san but what Issei did, was completely reckless ... And we aren't going to change our decisions. " said Hitomi

That was the final hit Kurumi just couldn't take it and suddenly stand up and spoke

"It's my fault so punish me instead of him... he did nothing... it was all my fault and stupidity " stated Kurumi still lowering her head. Kai and Hitomi just looked at her and saw how much her face full of sadness, regrets and shame. Vali has no clue what was going on so she decided that she'll asked them later.

Hitomi and Kai just looked towards her and Hitomi decided to asked she meant. "What do you mean ? Rumi-Chan? "

"I was responsible for that incident (which didn't happened at all) " stated Kurumi. Issei didn't like what was she saying. Yes it was her 'fireball' but that didn't mean he will let her going to face the punishment alone and spoke.

" she is just saying so I can go SC.. kaa-chan... she has nothing to do with this" Issei said immediately, much to everyone shock except Kai and Hitomi.

That statement made proud Max that his grandson willingly to protect what is precious to him without giving a single thought but frowned at Luna' s 'idea'.

Tiamat and Vali giggled mentally at overprotective nature of Issei about them. They knew Issei doesn't show favoritism to them and if he stands for Kurumi, he'll stand for them too.

Naruki and Satuski now have some idea that what incident they are talking about and how they make it to appeared like. But both of them have shocked face when they heard Issei standing for Karumi.

'Now I can understand why you fall for him Kunou-sama' thought both Naruki and Satuski.

Ophis just looking at him with a smile on her face, se knew her mate was caring.

Luna is now at the point, didn't know what'll she do next so things go how it supposed to be.

KURUMI just stared at him and then smiled when she understand, he was just protecting her from same punishment , that's how her precious 'ise-kun' is. But she isn't going to let him take all punishment and spoke . "No! Oba-San it's all my fault!"

"Fine you both share same punishment for a weeks along with the prohibition of going SC ... rest can go SC next week and you both can do whatever but we aren't taking you anywhere." said Hitomi while looking towards both of them, her heart inside just broke seeing her son and her niece face. She didn't want to separate children but what she could do so Issei don't do something stupid next time. Better be safe than sorry. She didn't want to do prohibit them to go to SC, after all she was the one who suggested it in first place but she can't let them slide it without punishment.

Issei just left the dining room without finishing his plate. Max and Luna didn't like the 'things' just happened. This is the first time Issei left the dining table but when they except Kai , Hitomi, Naruki, and Satuski, noticed the plate they found he didn't eat a single thing. Their mood suddenly become regretful after all today's food was all Issei's favorite. And he left without eating.

'I should stop luna when she suggested that idea' thought Max with a sad face.

'I just ruined everything... he did nothing and got punished.. " Luna cursed herself and looked where he was sit before then his plate and frowned ' and my poor baby didn't eat anything and it was all his favorite '

'We aren't liking the idea but... ' thought Hitomi and Kai.

'My Issei isn't going SC or some type of restrictions on him? Who cares ? He will do whatever he want and I'll make sure of it... No one ... I mean No one will stop him doing anything he want even the entire world against him ... I'll stand by his side no matter what the condition is.' thought Ophis while Tiamat having the same thought. Too much thinking similarity about their 'mate', between a dragon king and a dragon god.

'What the hell just happened and if my 'ise-koi' isn't going then I'm not going too... .' thought Vali

'No! NO! This isn't going to this way! My 'ise-kun' just punished for my stupidity and he tried to save me punishment even when I interfered... I'll make it up for him but how? ' thought Kurumi and then looked at Luna with most hateful looked 'How dare she ... I didn't mind if she blame me for everything but she have to include mý 'ise-kun' and then looked at his plate and curesed herself more 'he didn't eat anything? ' then she looked at her plate and noticed she didn't too , her plate was untouched and she didn't try to touch it and simply left the room too, following Ise.

Unknown to Kurumi; Luna and Max both cought how Kurumi was looking towards Luna. Max didn't like it a single bit whatever happening at the table. He can see the hateful glare of Kurumi and knows how much Issei mean to her (kurumi) and that look will completely break Luna' s heart if it didn't yet. Luna is at her worst now. Her stupid idea completely backfired, not just Issei and Kurumi punished but when she noticed Kurumi hateful glare she completely froze, like yelling at her 'you could blame me for it but how dare you to include Ise-kun... he has nothing to do with this.' But when she saw her leaving without even touching her food, she just lose her appetite. She can't even think that Issei and Kurumi went to bed without eating , Issei and Kurumi went to bed without eating and now this is happening.

Breaking the Awkward silent, Hitomi asked "it's only 8 so How about going out for shopping tommorow? Naruki-Chan and Satuski-chan? "

"Ano, it's my first time going shopping with anyone" said Naruki.

"It's fine Naruki - chan ! How about you Satuski-Chan!?"

"I'd like to if it isn't any problem for you " said Satuski

"Of course! It isn't any problem... I think Ophis-Chan, Tia-Chan and Val-Chan tag along too" said Hitomi... Kai didn't like the idea of leaving Issei and Kurumi but what he could say?

* * *

Issei just entered his room. He switched off all the lights in his room and go to bed.

'What i did to deserve this?' Mentally cursed Issei.

 **{** **Nothing. You did nothing. It's your 'baa-chan' way to make the matter worse}**

'Ddraig?'

 **{Of course! I'm... and I'm not alone... }**

'not alone and where were you that time?'

 **{Contacting your 'father' you know! }**

'you told 'tou-chan' about it ? '

 **[YES ! HE DID... and you know you have nothing to worry about... You inherit 'Primordial Power Of Creation and Destruction' so you can do anything by just thinking.]**

''Tou-chan' is that you? And I know 'tou-chan' but isn't it cheating?'

 **[YES! Your 'tou-chan' , and let me tell you one thing son listen carefully]**

'what is it 'tou-chan'!?'

 **[You can do whatever you want. Consequences be damned]**

'really!?'

 **{Aren't you spoiling him?]**

 **[Spoiling? He is MY SON. And let me tell you one thing he can do whatever you want. Anyway My little DragonGod, you know how to make blood clones? ]**

Ddraig just shrugged. Issei chuckle at his 'father' behavior.

'What is a blood clone 'tou-chan'?'

 **[As stated by the name, the user makes a blood clone of themselves. these clones have a fraction of the user's overall power, but are useful for attacks and other diversions. As expected, they are capable of bleeding and are quite durable. Do you understand? ]**

'So I can go anywhere while leaving a clone?'

 **[YES, you can ]**

'that'll be awesome'

 **{Now take a nap so we could drag you in your mindscape so we can train you}**

'Hai'

* * *

Kurumi was standing outside the Issei's room in front of door. She didn't know how Issei will react. She opened his door and found there is only darkness. All lights were switched off. She used her little 'flame' to see around. She found Issei on bed lying asleep. She soon joined him, laying close to him, before covering them with the warm blanket. While gently breathing, Kurumi's arms wrapped around Issei's shoulders, effectively bringing his face into her *censored*, squashing his face. Smiling dumbly, Issei just went with the soft heart-beat of Kurumi gently lulling him to sleep.

Soon Ophis, Tiamat and Vali joined them. It became daily routine for them. It wasn't like they didn't have there own but still they loved to sleep at 'his' room.

* * *

 **In DreamWorld**

* * *

'Finally did it '

 **{** **Yes, you master the technic, Issei}**

 **[Ne, Ise do you want to accelerate your training!?]**

'accelerate you say? But how? I just can't train 24/7... I have other things to do.'

 **[i know but what will happen when someone** **do it for you?]**

'Someone do it for me? Why would someone do that for me and if someone else do training it will help him/her Not me' said a very Confused Issei.

 **[** **it's called Multiple Shadow Clone. Shadow Clone require less chakra then a blood clone... ]**

 **{That's forbidden, you know}**

'forbidden? Is it dangerous or something? Why it is forbidden anyway?'

 **[Not for those who have high Chakra reverse and Magic...]**

'so low chakra reverse person can't do it? Huh! ... But aren't I a Dragon God? '

 **[** **Hai, my cute little DragonGod]**

'Dad!? I'm not a child '

 **[** **Yes you are, My little DragonGod]**

Ddraig chuckled at the scene of how Issei and Great Red interacting, it's truly amusing for them seeing dragon gods acting like this . But he decided to interfere, knowing if he won't, they will continue for the day.

 **{How could I forget, he is your SON}**

 **[Well Issei, it's called Multiple Shadow Clone, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. But when disperse, it transferred 'it's ' memorry as well as experience to original... so if you...]**

'if I creat more... the more they will learn and when it dispersed.. It automatically transformed all things they will learn to me'

 **[ INDEED... so ready to boost your training? ]**

'Hai'

* * *

(Morning; At breakfast table)

All are having breakfast together as their morning routine but today's everyone mood is little bit tensed. Because the breakfast table clearly missing Issei, Kurumi, Ophis, Tiamat and Vali. Their thoughts were different at the moment.

'they all missed ? not a coincident! now thing will get worst.. ' thought Max with a sad face.

'they didn't have dinner yesterday... And now breakfast... ' thought Luna with a face of full regret.

'where are they? they didn't missed breakfast.' thought Kai and Hitomi.

"Looks like Issei overslept " said Max with a signed breaking the tensing moment. Luna couldn't take it and spoke while looking towards a household servent. "James, go check on Issei and rest. If they already awake then bring them here " . James nodded and left.

"But they missed breakfast and they didn't eat dinner yesterday " stated Luna.

Kai and Hitomi eyes blinked before widened when they heard last comment.

"What do you mean by not having dinner ?" asked Hitomi, silently praying that she misheard. There will be no way Ise missed his dinner when it was his favorite, how wrong she was. Kai nodded to. he also wanted to know.

"You didn't noticed! did you? None of them had dinner yesterday including Issei of course! ... their plates were untouched. " explained Max.

Hitomi and Kai were thought first that they misheard but when Max confirmed it at what they heard It, is indeed true. Their face became ghostly pale.

"Were we little hard on him?" asked Hitomi, hoping that wasn't the only reason .

"To put it simply... there was NO ONE fault there. I was there and I said No one." Max replied in stern face.

Hitomi and Kai blinked before looking at each other. Kai spoke. "So we punished him for the first time in his life and he has nothing to do with this!?"

Hitomi recalled the sad face of Issei yesterday. she understood the impact she had on him. Before she could say anything James entered the room.

"James, Where are they?" asked Kai immediately as he saw James entering the room.

"Kin-sama, they are still asleep. " said James.

Kai /Kin nodded while Max just signed. Hitomi still can't believe that she punished her little baby boy without any reason and frowned. Her frowned deeper when she recalled the yesterday event.

"So we have to talk to him and tell him he is un-grounded as well as can go SC" stated Kin/Kai with a happy face.

"How about you take all of them for shopping!?" suggested Max.

"I'm going too then" said Luna immediately, not wasting any chance to make up to her little grandson.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes opened in response to the sunlight filtering into the large room. Said boy groaned as he slowly returned to the waking world. He felt two warm breaths tickle his chest and smiled at the now common sight of the mop of blond hair and black hair that belonged to Kurumi and Ophis. He looked at the clock and find its already half past eight. He oversleep whenever something annoyed him.

'breakfast at 8... looks like I missed my breakfast too! ' thought Issei when his stomach growled and it didn't help as he didn't eat anything last night.

He stroked their hair gently as he recalled what had happened yesterday and frowned.

He checked his surrounding and found Tiamat and Vali were gone. Vali liked to do morning training. As for Tiamat, he heard his bathroom shower is on and he has plenty of idea where she is and he confirmed it by his dragonic sense.

Issei was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Kurumi and Ophis mutter, indicating that they were finally starting to wake up. He couldn't help but chuckle as it was widely known at household that the Kurumi wasn't much of a morning person and as for Ophis, she didn't care about morning.

Kurumi opened her eyes to the morning, looking around the room sleepily before giving a warm smile to him. Ophis give a warm smile to her husband / mate, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"How are you feeling Ise-kun?" Kurumi asked.

"Tired! And kind of hungry " Issei stated.

"We missed breakfast too... not to mention we didn't have dinner yesterday! " Ophis said calmly who still snuggling in his chest.

"We!? I think only I missed " said Issei , not liking the idea of they didn't eat too.

"It's my fau..." before Kurumi complete her sentence, Issei brought her in a tight embrace and spoke. "It has nothing to do with you, My queen... don't forget it .. given we are grounded and restricted to go SC but when can fun at home and right Ophis-hime? "

"My husband speaks truth Rumi-Chan .. I was there too ... And didn't find you guilty anyhow.. so just forget it and how about bath together... then breakfast? " replied Ophis.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and revealed Tiamat, who wore nothing but just towel. Issei blushed deeply seeing that. While Ophis and Kurumi narrow their eyes. Seeing Issei face, Tiamat smirked.

"Like what you see~? Ise-kun~!... " said Tiamat in very seductive tone, making a seductive pose too.

Issei blushed heavily but before Tiamat tease him more Kurumi spoke. "Cut it Tia-Chan, this isn't the time!"

"Yes, Rumi-Chan, is right. " Ophis stated who now sitting in Ise's lap.

"I already have a plan. But first go take a bath you all. " said Tiamat.

Suddenly someone open the door and enter the room. Issei looked at the person who enter his room and spoke with a smile. "Good morning Val-chan" .

Vali smiled and leaned towards him and a give a pick on his cheek and said "Morning Ise-kun, Rumi-Chan,phis-chan... you guys finally awake huh... "

"Yeah .. We're going to take a bath together.. Wanna join?" asked Kurumi.

"Of course! I'll join... And Ophis-Chan did you cancel the registration of SC?" said/asked Vali.

"Cancel the registration? Yes! I already cancelled it last night" simply Ophis stated. Issei looked at her with a look of disbelieve and spoke "Why did you do that!? Don't you want to go there?" . In response Ophis just looked at him and said "I only want to go there because you were going! "

"She is telling the truth Ise... we all were agree to go there because you were going. " said Tiamat.

"You mean... you all are..." Issei stared.

"Not going..." finished Vali. "And that's right ! We already cancelled our registration..."

Issei is about to suggest them to go there if Kurumi didn't speak. Kurumi already knew what's going on her 'Ise-koi' mind . She simple cup both Ise'cheeks with her hands and said "We were going just you wanted to go there, Ise-kun" . Before they will continue Tiamat cut them in middle. "Anyway I have talked to Kunou and she is coming here within a hour. Then we can discuss about it" said Tiamat.

* * *

"Ahh! Kunou-Chan, it's good to see you again" said Hitomi, when she saw Kunou at the door.

"Good morning, Hitomi-sama, it's good to see you too" replied Kunou politely.

"Kunou-Chan.. you at early morning? " asked Luna suspiciously. Kunou may sleep over there many times but she never visited Ise at early morning.

"Tia-Chan informed me about changing some plan ... And asked to come early so we could have breakfast together as well as discuss." said Kunou.

"Changing plans? What about it!?" asked Max. He didn't like the way when he heard the 'changing plans' and if his guess was right then it will be about SC.

"Oh! We cancelled our registration of SC... And Tia-Chan asked me come early, so we could discuss more" Kunou stated simply, much to Hitomi and Luna's horror. After all entire SC idea suggested by Hitomi and Luna is the one who told the children.

"You didn't cancel the registration? Did you Kunou Chan? After all, everyone is going " asked Kai. He was hoping he misheard of something that 'going to cancel' . He didn't think that they already did that.

"I already did. So Tia-Chan,Ophis-Chan, Vali-Chan did. Last night Tia-Chan called me and said Ise-kun and Rumi-Chan cancelled their registration, she didn't tell me the details why they did so but if they aren't going then I'm too. " said Kunou while rubbing her head. She has no idea what her statement will do to them. As she said she head towards Ise's room, leaving Ise's parents and grandparents with regretful faces.

"What we have done!? They already cancelled the registration. " said Hitomi while looking at Kin. [A.N- KIN=KAI; HITOMI GAVE KIN A NICKNAME THAT IS 'KAI' ... SO DON'T CONFUSED BETWEEN THEM BOTH ARE SAME PERSON THAT IS ISSEI'S FATHER].

"we punished him for no reason and ended up cancelling entire SC" replied Kin.

"This is all My fault if only I " said Luna who lower her head in shame.

Max just left the hall, he didn't like the way things are going. When he and Luna make Kin and Hitomi understand that there isn't any Issei's fault there... they were too late.

"I think you should take Naruki and Satuski for shopping as you promised them yesterday... I don't think anyone from rest will join you as they making plans " said Kin to Hitomi who just lowered her head and spoke. "Yes, you are right... we made a worst decision yesterday resulting cancelling SC ... But if they are going to make plans for summer we must support them... somehow make it up for Issei... this is first timetime We grounded him and where he wasn't guilty... if only we think with cool mind and at least give him a chance to explain... . "

* * *

As Kunou joined Issei and rest of girls. Vali told her everything what happend yesterday. No surprising, Kunou face become red of anger. "You mean to tell me Ise-kun grounded and forced to cancel his SC because of things he even didn't do it"

"To put it simply, Yes" replied Tiamat.

"I'm Sorry! I'm the main reaso... " Kurumi started to apologized but stop when Kunou stop her and spoke. "You have nothing to do with this... its all 'road crossing ' incident they mention which didn't happened at all" .

Kurumi get the inner meaning of her word that simply stated 'it's because of someone used Ise Use as scapegoat'.

"So what plan did you make Tia-Chan? " asked Issei.

"Oh Ise- kun! Always eager huh!? "teased Tiamat, making Issei blushed a little then glare at her and rest of girls glaring as well. "Okay! Okay! Let's finish the breakfast first then we can talk about it... And Ise-koi, only you are allowed to look me like that" added Tiamat, causing Issei's face go redder than Great Red. While all the girls glaring dagger at her. So decided to drop it before it'll go out of control.

"Isn't dining room inside? Why we are going towards garden? " asked a confused Kunou.

"Because we are going to have breakfast in open garden " stated Issei. Soon they entered garden a table which surrounded by six chair. The table was full of food. And two servents standing near the table, mainly waiting for them to arrive.

"Here you breakfast... Issei-sama, as you request " said One of them.

"Thank you, Sai-San.. you too Bani-san" Issei simply stated. Both of them give a half polite now and left, leaving six of them.

(After breakfast)

"So what now?" asked Vali this time... Issei decided to remain shit... not wanting to get teased more by Tiamat.

"Aww... I was hoping 'Ise-kun' going to ask me.. I'm wounded. Ise-kun, don't you care about your litt... " before Tiamat could finished she hit by everyone Killer intent towards her even Ophis except Issei.. Ophis's killer intent is enough for make her shut up.

"Now you things get serious... you would like to tell us about your plan!?" asked Issei.

"Fine... did you guys hear about Okinawa? And Issei if I'm correct your family own a resort there? " asked Tiamat

"Yes! We are... " Issei paused and his eyes widened in realization of her idea.

"Great idea Tia-Chan... you're the best " exclaimed Issei. Tiamat just giggled.

"Okinawa! Huh ... I have to tell 'Kaa-sama'.. also have to take her permission" stated Kunou..

"Don't worry Kunou-Chan... Yasaka- sama will let you go" cheered Kurumi happily .

"Yes! We got almost a week for prepare! Next week we'll be at Okinawa" said Vali. Which everyone nodded.

* * *

Currently Max is at his study room.. thinking about the last night event and Kunou' s words. He could help but thinking the possibility of Issei, requesting going back to Kuoh.. he shivered just thinking the possibility. He cut from his thoughts when there is a knock at door

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in"

Issei entered his grandfather study room. And simply looked at him. Max smiled when He saw Issei was the one who came.

"Sit Issei- Chan... do you want to talk about something? " asked Max

"Yes... Grandpa... We're decided.. can we go to Okinawa next week?" asked Issei

" Okinawa? Quite a lovely place for summer... ! We already have resort there.. And next week you say ... okay fine..! Have fun there " max immediately agreed and given permission, not wanting to cause any more disturbance inside the family. "I'll inform Luna, Kin and Hitomi.. don't worry about that" added Max

"Thanks Grandpa" Issei thanked him and left.

'Okinawa! Huh!? Let's go there then... I already know Luna and Hitomi will immediately agree to go there with them and as for Kin , Hitomi alone enough to make him come' thought Max

* * *

(1 hour later)

Max was seated on couch at hall. While drinking tea. When he heard Luna, Hitomi, Naruki, and Satuski sounds of chatting. he looked at door and find four figure, entering the room

"How was your shopping Naruki-Chan... Satuski- Chan?" asked Max.

"It was great ... we had ice-cream there" said a very excited Naruki.

"We bought stuff for SC too" said Satuski. Hearing her mentioning SC, Max frowned while Luna and Hitomi just lowered their head. Naruki noticed the reaction and asked "What happened!?" .

Luna decided to answer her question "Well you see Naruki, Issei isn't going there." hearing it Naruki and Satuski face lose happiness too. "Yeah, I know... Onii-same isn't going.. you punished him and prohibited him to go there " .

"That's not all.. when we comes to know the truth behind the incident and finding Issei was innocent.. we about to tell him that he can go like rest but it was too late... you see . Vali, Tiamat, Ophis, even Kunou all cancelled their registration yesterday as Issei did. " stated Hitomi with low voice, she wasn't happy when she prohibited him to go SC, and finding him innocent completely break her... She she even started to doubt is she a good mother?

"Well.. I have a good .. there is development there." Stated Max with a smile.

"Development? What is it?" asked Luna curiously.

"One hour ago, Issei came to my study room an..." before he could finished he was bombarded by Luna and Hitomi questions.

"What is it? He wants to go somewhere!? He wants to SC ? Or do something? He is okay nah!? Tell us !" Luna and Hitomi asked in unison much to Max suprised. He never saw Luna, acting this way and who kidding, this matter include her 'grandson'. And a baby son for Hitomi.

"Well, they wants to go Okinawa!" said Max

"Okinawa!? Didn't we own a high class resort there? We are going too then" said Hitomi, without thinking twice.

"Okinawa! A fitting place to spend summer, as expected from my grandson" said Luna before giggling.

"Well, he is still thinking he is grounded. And I didn't clear misunderstanding because I wanted you, Hitomi-chan to clear it tonight at dinner table. It started on dinner table... And will end on it." declared Max.

* * *

(At the dinner table)

Max, Luna, Hitomi and Kin/Kai already present at the dinner table along with Naruki and Satuski.

Naruki and Satuski both agreed on going to Okinawa instead of SC if rest are going.

 _Flashback Begin_

 _Naruki seating in her bed thinking about whether she'll go SC or Okinawa as Issei suggested/wanted to go. if she continue and go to SC next week, then Satuski is the only person she knows, will tag along even Kunou-sama isn't going. She was cut from her thought when someone knock at her door.  
_

 _"Come in ... it's open" said Naruki._

 _"Ahh! Satuski-Chan! " said Naruki when saw Satuski coming._

 _"Naruki We need to talk " stated Satuski with a serious face. Which Naruki understood._

 _"is it about SC? And changing plan, wanted to going Okinawa!?" asked Naruki with a smile... She is thinking the same from past hour._

 _"How did yo... So you are thinking the same !? " asked Satuski_

 _"to tell you honestly... I like the way Onii-sama stand for kurumi-Chan. don't you agree?" asked Naruki._

 _"Well, you are right and seeing the look on rest of them I can easily say he'll stand for them too" stated Satuski._

 _"Isn't he the King"_

 _"Yeah and Kurumi is his queen"_

 _"he even took her blame on himself without thinking twice"_

 _"he is different king... instead of building an peerage, he is building a family "_

 _"I guess you are right... this is one of the reason I agree to join his peerage"_

 _"you already want to join!?"_

 _"yeah I want to join Onii-sama's peerage. don't tell me you don't want to...! he treated us like his family.. He gave me the family I ever wanted I felt it when we went to shopping today "_

 _"I guess... you're right let's talk to him after_ _dinner"_

 _Flashback Ends  
_

Issei and rest of girls entered the dining room and find everyone staring at them.

"Ise-chan come here! Come to 'Kaa-chan'" said/ordered Hitomi. Which Issei follow , As Issei went near her. She pulled him to her and force him to sit on her lap, much to Issei's embracement.

"Kaa-Chan!? " shouted Issei in embracement, his face became little red.

"What Ise-Chan? Do you want something!?"

"What are you doing by suddenly pull me on your lap!?

"Oh, it's simple ... I'm going to feed you Ise-Chan! And ..." she looked at Kin/Kai who nodded "We are sorry for yesterday Ise- chan" Hitomi and Kin said in unison..

"Sorry!? For?" asked a very confused Issei.

"We punished you for no reason even we prohibited you to go SC" as Hitomi said and lowered her head and said "We wanted to say sorry"

"It's okay Kaa-Chan!" replied Issei with a smile.

"No, it's not okay! Kaa-Chan is going to make it up for you now... So Kaa-Chan decided to take you Okinawa! Not only you but everyone going ... " declared Hitomi, much to Issei's shock .. since he thought only he girls are going.

"Really!?"

"yeah... and you and Kurumi, both are ungrounded... " said Hitomi while patting Ise's head.

"thank you oba-san" replied Kurumi as she heard Hitomi.

"oh Rumi-chan ... oba-san is sorry okay? sweetie!" apologized Hitomi.

"it's okay.. oba-san"

"Now… Now… Issei open your mouth .. let kaa-chan feed you... say 'ahhh'" said/demanded Hitomi , much to Issei embracement.

in the end of the day everyone have the happy faces. Issei felt someone pull edge of his shirt, he turned around and saw Satuski and Naruki were standing there.

"Ruki-chan , Satu-chan... may I help you with something!? " asked Issei. Naruki and Satuski both have slightly blushed at the nickname Issei gave them.

"yes, Onii-sama .. can we talk to you ALONE" asked Naruki. Satuski nodded in agreement.

"Fine, follow me" said Issei and indicate them to follow him. He lead them to garden where no one present there.

"now Ruki-chan , Satu-chan .. anything wrong!? you both can tell me anything you know. " asked Issei in very concern tone. Naruki and Satuski both blushed at the nickname not to mention his concern voice melted them... not to mention his draconic presence.

"Actually we want to join your peerage." Naruki spoke, looking in his eyes. Satuski nodded

"huh!? Are you sure!?" asked Issei, not wanting to force them into something which they don't want to.

"yes.. Issei-kun... we both talk about it and decided to join if only you let us... " said Satuski and smirked. she knew now Issei won't turn her down .

"of course! you both are welcome anytime but before we proceed further I would like to reveal a secret and I want complete secrecy on this topic. " asked/ warned Issei . Seeing his Serious face Naruki decided to ask "What is it Onii-sama?"

"you both know that I'm not a human right?" asked Issei.

"yeah, you are a dragon ... " said Satuski, then she looked at his face which clearly showing there is something else too... "right Issei-kun!?"

"there is something more Satu- chan which you both didn't know."

"what is it !? Onii-sama? " Naruki decided to interfere.

"I'm not just a simple dragon ... I'm far more than that" said Issei, who now going to reveal his one of the most secret thing about him "I'm a Dragon God" stated Issei. Naruki and Satuski both froze for a minute.

"W-W-What!? b-but how ?" asked Naruki and Satuski.

"Well I'll tell in future if..." Issei started to explain he isn't ready for revealed everything but Satuski stopped him and spoke. "We understand you aren't ready for this and we completely respect your decision but if you want to tell us anytime.. our ears is all yours.. " said Satuski, who soon joined by Naruki.

"Hai, Onii-sama... Satuski-chan is right... and we still want to join your peerage" said Naruki with determined face.

Issei nodded and complete the ritual make them both his pawns.

* * *

"So both of them joined your peerage, mate?" asked Ophis seated on grass under a tree at the garden.

"hai, Ophis-hime they both joined and I just told them I'm a dragon God" replied Issei who lying on the grass, putting his head on Ophis lap, who constantly playing with her mate's hair.

"so what you want to do with them? Ise-koi? " asked Ophis, who enjoying, playing with her mate hair.

"I want to help them reach their true potential... also I want you research about their species and proper way to reach their true potential so they will become strong in future and as for now I'll ask Tiamat to give them basic dragon training."

"A wise choice mate... I'll help them in more advanced training when they reach the level of high-class dragon"

"it'll take one or two years... for now dig in their species"

"you don't have to worry about it mate... I've already sent my spies to gather information about their species.. we'll get it in a day... " said Ophis with a smile.

"thanks Ophis-hime... I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you hime " said Issei. Ophis giggle and leaned towards his face and give a pick on his cheek and said "probably messing up the things"

* * *

 **Time** **skip : 1 week (** **Okinawa)**

* * *

The sun was high as the sounds of crashing waves only added to the serene view that was the beach. The sky was blue with only a few clouds in sight. The sounds of people either talking or enjoying the weather at this moment gave the area of pleasant atmosphere.

Currently, lying underneath a parasol, Amaterasu was lying on a beach chair, enjoying the gentle breeze, who wore a red bikini that reveal her growing body. It gotten the attention of several teenage males that kept getting a glance at her.

When Issei told her he isn't going SC. She asked why? When explained the situation, she was pissed, beyond pissed. Issei swear he never saw something that terrified. He somehow managed to clam her by telling her about 'Okinawa plan' which ended up her joining in.

Lying next to him, underneath the same parasol, was Kuroka who was sleeping chest down on a towel. She wore a black bikini that reveal her growing body while concealing both her ears and tails.

When Kunou asked for permission for Okinawa trip, she immediately agreed and decided to tag along for the trip that made Kunou more than happy.

They were watching children except Issei, making a sandcastle.

"Where is my Otōto!?" asked Amaterasu.

"He forget something in his room.. so he went to grab it" said a feminine voice from behind. Amaterasu and Yasaka turned to see Luna and Hitomi were standing there, both wearing sundress and a strawhat.

"Oh Luna-sama and Hitomi- San " greeted Yasaka

(Meanwhile with Issei)

"I can't believe, I forgot my goggles at my room... now finally I get it... i should go back to beach" with that Issei closed the door of his room and walked to the beach.

He didn't pay attention to his surrounding just walking towards where he left his 'girls' making the sandcastle. He accidentally bump into someone, resulting both of them fell in the ground (more like beach).

Issei looked at the person he bump into. The said person was a girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. He stared at for full five minutes the girl doing the same when they realised what they were doing they both blushed and without thinking twice Issei spoke. "I'm Sorry... I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding "

"I-I-It's okay... I was doing the same..." said the black hair girl.

"Issei.. Name's Issei Hyoudou ... " introduced Issei.

"Sona... My name is Sona Sitri" introduced the girl.

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **And guys sorry if I take a long time for this chapter. It's credit goes to my exam actually :P .  
**

 **Anyway, Kin = Kai = Issei's surrogate father. Don't get confused 'Kai' is his nickname, just like Issei has 'Ise'.  
**

 **Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)**

 **■ Harem suggestions are welcome■ :D**

 **JaNe :D  
**


	7. Chapter 6 : Summer

Hi guys, I'm back :) with a new chapter of course!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 ** _Talking via mind link or telepathy_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

Issei looked at the person he bump into. The said person was a girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. He stared at for full five minutes the girl doing the same when they realised what they were doing they both blushed and without thinking twice Issei spoke. "I'm Sorry... I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding "

"I-I-It's okay... I was doing the same..." said the black hair girl.

"Issei.. Name's Issei Hyoudou ... " introduced Issei.

"Sona... My name is Sona Sitri" introduced the girl.

Issei closely examined the girl, the girl who he bump into, the one who introduced herself as Sona 'Sitri' was wearing blue strapless two piece swimsuit...

'Wait... did she say 'Sitri' ? the Sitri Clan, one of the remaining 33 Devil clans of the 72 Pillars?... Why a member of Sitri clan is here?' thought Issei, still looking at her.

When Sona cought, he was still looking at her ... She blushed but before she could say anything or he asked anything they were distracted when they heard a feminine voice from behind.

"So-tan" "So-tan..."

Sona didn't need to turn around as she knew well who was calling her and signed while Issei looked towards the source of the voice and caught teenage version of Sona without any glasses.

"Here you are So-tan... Onee-Chan was so depressed when she didn't find you... I was about to call entire guards (a army perhaps) to look for you" she said and then she looked towards the person her so-tan talking. And found a cute adorable boy with crimson hair with shining gold eyes. Before Sona could reply, she spoke again.

"Oh! My .. So-tan got a boyfriend~!" said/teased Serafall cheerfully, making Sona's face completely red.

"ONEE-SAMA! I-I-I-It's not liked that .. I j-just ... w-we just get to know each other name" said a red face Sona. Issei didn't know what to feel but nodded lastly.

"Huh ... is that so? Anyway I'm Sona's Onee-Chan... Serafall Sitri~~". Serafall said in cute childish voice. Sona just signed, knowing her onee-sama behavior. Issei found her behavior cute and thought aloud "you are kawaii Serafall-san" and blinked 'did I just said that'

Serafall had star in her eyes, finding another true fan of her. "Aww! Thank you Umm.. I didn't get your name actually " said Serafall, while having curious expressions when she ask his name.

"Because I never give any ... in fact I just introduced myself to Sona before you came... Anyway My name is Issei Hyoudou. " said or introduced Issei himself with a smile which caught Serafall off guard.

'Hyoudou?he said? Was he related to them ?' thought Serafall but before she ask anything. Another feminine voice interrupt them.

"Ise-Chan..."

"Where are you...?"

"here you are... Ise-chan" said a feminine voice.

The trio looked towards the voice and they have mix reaction.

Issei already knew who she was and how he liked her company.

Serfall stared at her in disbelief. She isn't recover from 'Hyoudou' bomb now 'she'.

'Why? She is here!? And She used a nickname for 'Issei' ... She must be close to him ? ' thought Serafall still with disbelieving eyes.

'Wow! Her power is so great! Even surpassing Onee-sama! She is like Sun... who is she? And She used an 'nickname ' for Ise-kun ... must be his Onee-sama' thought Sona, still amazed by the aura 'she' was radiating.

"Onee-chan.. Ami-Onee-Chan.. I was just talking with them... " said Issei while pointing towards Sitris.

Amaterasu just looked at them and immediately identified them. She usually hate devil but when she caught Serafall... she smiled, after all she may be devil but a different one than the most of greedy ones. 'Looks like Otōto already making friends with a Devil king'

'Onee-Chan? Did he just said that ? And to Amaterasu no less!? Hyoudous and she really close then... here I told Sirzechs many times to make a better relationship with other factions but he always said let other factions make a move first' thought Serafall.

'I knew it...! His onee-sama ... But she is powerful.. that mean Issei become powerful in future too. ' thought Sona with dreamy face.

"Greetings Lady Leviathan, Heiress Sitri" said Amaterasu in polite tone. Issei have shocked expressions on his face when his onee-Chan mentioned 'Leviathan' but remember his history teaching and devil civil war and immediately recognized Serafall as Devil King Serafall Leviathan.

"Hello~ Lady Amaterasu " greet Serafall between her childish and polite tone.

'Did she said Amaterasu? as one of top ten strongest being? And Ise-kun called her Onee-Chan? Who are you Issei?' thought Sona, looking at Amaterasu but she decided to greet her after all she is the heiress of house of Sitri and it didn't look good if she didn't greet/insult someone like Amaterasu.

"Greetings Lady Amaterasu-Sama... " greeted Sona politely.

"Ahh! A well manner girl... She must take after you Serafall " compliment Amaterasu while Serafall giggled and Sona blushed.

"What are you doing Amaterasu- San?" asked a very curious Serafall.

"A spending quality time with my little Otōto... maybe he'll add me in his harem in future" said Amaterasu while saying last part in teasing tone. Which got her immediate reaction from Issei who blushed redder than his crimson hair.

"ONEE-CHAN" exclaimed Issei in embracement.

Amaterasu just giggled. Serafall looked at them with star in her eyes. While Sona just stared at them with shocked expressions.

"Can I join too? " asked Serafall. Much to Sona embracement.

"ONEE-SAMA" this time the voice come from Sona.

And this time Serafall to giggled.

"Of course Serafall " said a very excited Amaterasu.

"Yayyie~~" replied Serafall in very childish behavior.

"ONEE-CHAN/SAMA" exclaimed Issei and Sona in unison.

This time both Serafall and Amaterasu both giggled.

"Anyway how about join us Serafall? " asked Amaterasu.

"Of course! Amaterasu-san~... we'd love to..." said Serafall, to which Sona nodded while looking at Issei. Issei just smiled.

"let's go So-Chan... you'd love to meet others " exclaimed Issei as he hold her hand run towards others, completely missing a blushing face of Sona. While Amaterasu and Serafall giggled again.

'He is holding my hand...! ' thought Sona.

"Here we are So-chan" said Issei that brought back Sona from her dreamland.

She found herself looking towards seven girls.

Issei found this awkward so he decided to introduce Sona to others since he brought her .

"Hey girls! Meet Sona.. our new friend.. and Sona meet Kurumi *while pointing towards the blonde girl* , Valine *while pointing towards the silver hair girl* , Naruki *pointed towards another blonde * , Satuski *while pointing towards the raven hair girl* , Kunou *while pointing towards the last blonde* , Tiamat *while pointing towards the deep blue hair girl and my Ophis *while pointing at mid night hair girl"

Which caught Sona completely off guard. 'Kunou as princess of Kyoto?, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon? And Ophis ? As infinity Dragon God? And he said My Ophis? And he is still alive ? What is in the world going on here? And each of them radiating the aura of ultimate class? How?' thought Sona . But she decided to drop it and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Sona Sitri.. nice to meet you" greeted Sona with a small bow, in a pure blooded manner.

"You must be thinking about us and yes, we live together if that's you were thinking " said a very amused Tiamat .

"And if you think asking any of us joining your peerage as you mentioned yourself 'Sitri ' then WE politely declined since we are off limits!" said Valine not wanting to get Sona hope high since Sona can easily tell they are powerful... very powerful indeed. First Sona disappointed but nodded nevertheless .

"I understand.. " said Sona...

* * *

Yasaka and Luna were discussing about the whole trip and making plan for dinner when they were interrupted by third voice.

"Look who I found here Yasaka-Chan, Luna-chan" said a feminine voice which happened to be Amaterasu's.

Both of them first looked towards Amaterasu and then the girl next to her. It took a coupled of second before they recognized the Devil King.

"Yasaka-San, Luna-San... its pleasure to meet you again " greeted Serafall politely.

"Ahh Serafall-San... indeed it's a pleasure.." greeted Luna back. Yasaka nodded and asked "What are you doing here Serafall? "

"She decided to take her little sister Sona here, where her little sister bump into Issei and where I found her making friend with Issei." This replied come from Amaterasu, Serafall just nodded.

Issei name caught Luna off gaurd. She eyed Serafall and said in very threatening clam tone "if you dare to harm my cute little grandson or trying to add him in your peerage... you'll find yourself very complicated situation... devil king or not..!"

Serafall swallowed nervously while Yasaka nodded in agreement, in last few months Yasaka started to treat Issei as her own son which she never had.

"I wouldn't dare as he carry the name of Hyoudous... And if he related to you then trust me no one in devil faction going to move against him" assured Serafall. "And Sona make a friend ... other than that spoiled little princess " she muttered last part to herself, but Luna and Yasaka heard it clearly but decided to ask it later.

"Don't worry Issei make her comfortable and he has lots of friends so don't worry ... as he now is going introducing them to her so your little sister is going to make lot's of friends; And ladies it's summer break and we here to have fun ... mind if Serafall and little sister join us? I assured you she won't harm Ise-chan" said Amaterasu.

"Then ok with us... Anyway we are making special plan for dinner..!Come join us" said Yasaka with a smile and they started to plan the evening.

Serfall caught sight of Sona smiling and talking with Ice and his 'friends' , first she smiled and then froze when she looked at Ise's 'friends' . Every one of them radiating the aura of ultimate class of not higher than that of except a certain blonde princess, She paled when she saw Tiamat and Ophis together, talking with them. She knew both dragons are friends but she never see them together even seeing Infinite Dragon God and live to tell a tale that is completely unheard of.

"Is she OPHIS!?" asked Serafall with disbelief eyes. Amaterasu giggled. Yasaka signed, knowing where the upcoming conversation will go but fortunately it is Luna who replied.

"Yes... the very same..! Is it not a problem I guess... "

Serafall looked at her like she grown a second head, the very same woman who threaten her if she did anything to her grandson. Yasaka read her facial expressions and replied before anyone interrupt.

"Ophis and Ise, are, close _very close_ , and don't worry she won't harm her mate... "

"And if you are thinking Ophis or Tiamat will harm anyone then I like disappoint you that they won't do anything like that which I " Amaterasu then looked at Luna and Yasaka, both of them nodded which brought smile on Amaterasu's face and she continue " I mean 'we' can guarantee that." replied Amaterasu with a serious face.

"And i hope this discussion will not made public " said Yasaka in tone that she won't take 'no' in answer.

Serafall just shook her head and said "No! I won't inform higher up but still Hyoudous, Kyoto, Shinto Gods, Ophis and Tiamat working together can cause an uproar in underworld, not to mention rest of their 'friends'"

"Thats my Ise's doing " said Amaterasu and giggle.

"Yes... he has an very unique way to bond people together." muttered Yasaka in low voice, looking at her daughter who was holding Ise's hand.

* * *

"Where are we going baa-Chan?" asked a very excited as he was told they were going to have special dinner. Which both Serafall and Sona joining them. Kai and simply told that Serafall is old friend of Amaterasu and she is here with her little sister for summer. Which they agreed. But Max knew who she actually is so Luna told him entire conversation so he agreed in the end with a condition of keep an close eye to her.

"Ise-Chan... its secret " replied a very amused Luna. Issei pouted while making a cute position which rest of ladies found Kawaii and fought their urge to yell KAWAII ..

Suddenly Issei got an devilish plan and smirked widely. Luna instantly caught his smirk and Warning bells went off in the Luna's mind, .

. Issei raised his arms in front of his mother with a lost-puppy look on his face. that make him too much adorable in ladies eyes. Hitomi bent down to lift Issei into her arms and placed her comfortably on his hips. Hitomi loved it when issei did that... To her, her little Issei is everything. Luna signed as she knew if Issei asked her mother now, she'll answer anything and everything.

"Mum, I'm hungry...!" Issei said with a puppy look..

"Don't worry my Sochi ... We are about to reach beach where we plan an open air dinner near the beach ... So we can admire it's beauty while having dinner. I'm 100% sure you gonna like it" said Hitomi , who was completely busy in adoring her little Sochi.. Issei placed his head on her shoulder and smiled while asking "can we have ice-cream after that kaa-chan?"

"Of course..! We can " replied Hitomi as she gave a little peak at his cheek.

Naruki , Satuski, Sona and Serafall has the surprised face. They never saw/thought, Issei will ever behave like that. Max chuckled , seeing their surprised, disbelieving, and astonished faces. "Don't worry you all just saw one of his mood swings .. Which only limited to his mother " then he looked at his grandson and said "You, my grandson, are an imp." Issei beamed. "I know"

Everyone laughed except Hitomi, who was still busy in mothering her Sochi ( Sochi means Son ).

* * *

Soon they reached a place near the beach where they found a round table with many chairs around it and two waiters around it .

"Mrs. Hyoudou, I presume?" ask one of them.

Luna came forward and said " yes gentleman, I booked today special dinner for my family and friends ... I think everything is ready or we aren't too early or late"

Second waiter nodded and said "No ma'am you are on right time and yes everything is ready ma'am"

Luna and rest of them seated .

"wow this looks like advance version of open air dinner as we added beach" said Issei, admiring the beauty around.

"I told you Sochi.. we are about to reach here and you gonna like it" said Hitomi lifting her son onto her lap.

"I love it mum.. " said Issei happily as he adjusted himself on his mother lap.

"Glad to hear" said Hitomi while stroking his hair.

* * *

"It is the first time I saw him act like that " said Naruki while looking at Issei and 'their' mother.

"Well his mood swings like that, he act like cute and adorable thing around his mother " said Kurumi with a smile.

"Wait until you see how he behave in a battle/duel/training... the amount of concentration, seriousness, focus, and determination he shows, is actually an matured adults could show. And when it comes to intelligence and battle strategic, he is a genius, a prodigy in simply language, surpassing everyone I know heck even my own mother " said Kunou. While watching interactions between a mother and a son.

Which caught Everyone attention except adults who were busy on their conversation.

"Really!?" asked a very suprised looking Satuski. Kunou nodded.

"As expected from My mate, my Ise " Ophis stated with a half smile.

"Our~" playfully corrected Tiamat.

"Mate? Wait..! You mean..." started Kunou but before she can finish Tiamat replied "BINGO... Ophis mark him already and I'm planning to do same"

Vali looking at Tiamat and then Ophis with disbelieving looks. Kunou blushed redder that put Issei's hair in shame. While rest to girls have confusing and curious face except Sona as she knew what mate means in certain races.

"Mate mean Husband or Wife . In simply language Issei and Ophis are already married in Dragonic Law." Tiamat told them bluntly when she saw confusing expressions on girls faces.

All girls except Ophis and Tiamat has jaw hanging on ground. All of them looked at Ophis to deny it but when she blushed it confirmed what they just heard is true.

When Ophis heard 'married', she blushed which confirmed what Tiamat said to rest to girls. But before any girls comment , Tiamat also added "And she is willing to share, so Issei can have an harem ... And I'm planning to join in future"

"You mean... "Kurumi started

"...We can... " continued Kunou

"...also..." continued Vali with a red face...

"...marry him...!? ..." finished Naruki and Satuski in unison.

"Of course! You all can as I already approved you all but make sure he stay away from any girl who isn't good for his health and wealth... is that clear?" Stated Ophis with an authority voice. To which every girls nodded.

"Isn't good for health and wealth? " asked Naruki with a confusing tone.

Tiamat signed and spoke "She meant any gold-digger, or any woman want him for use his power for her personal gain" Naruki eyes widened in realization.

"Don't worry..! We'll be damned if we let something happened like that " Kurumi said to make her claim.

"Yes, she is right, and don't worry ... I'll kill them myself " Ophis stated simply.

Sona who was listening the entire conversation paled at the thought of a poor girl facing warth of infinity dragon god.

* * *

Soon the dinner was over and Issei & girls went for ice cream with his mother while rest of them decided to walk around the beach.

"Arigato Kaa-Chan for the ice cream ... you're the best" beamed Issei while taking a bite to his Chocolate ice cream. Ophis also took Chocolate ice cream as she had seen her mate eating before.

While Kurumi and Kunou took strawberry , Vali, Naruto and Tiamat took orange and lastly Satuski and Sona took vanilla.

"Welcome sochi..." said Hitomi with a smile "Aww! Isn't sochi gonna share with his Kaa-chan" added Hitomi.

Issei looked at his mum and simply showing his Chocolate ice cream to his mum and spoke "here Kaa-Chan.. have a bite~" cheerfully replied Issei which Hitomi found Kawaii and that's earned him a peak on his cheek.

* * *

Issei and rest of them returning back to their rooms. Since Hyoudou already a manor their, they didn't have to book any hotel rooms their and manor was quite large so everyone got their own room.

But even after getting a separate room like their home didn't budge the girls ... they simple took a room but decided to sleep at Issei's room continuing their normal life.

.

* * *

Today's morning were special to everyone as they planned to visit Shurijo Castle, Cape Manzamo, and Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium at last . Luna also invited Serafall and Sona almost an hour early to breakfast so she can talk about today's plan with them as Amaterasu insisted to invite them in every trip.

.

Luna, Hitomi and Amaterasu were discussing about today's program with every details while Max and Kai were discussing their own stuff.

"I think kids were enjoying more that they can enjoy at SC.." stated Kai. Max nodded in agreement and said "You can say so ... not only kids but we are enjoying this too... "

"Yes.. you can say so it's been really a while we go out huh..?" asked Kai while remembering the last time he go out with his parents .

"Yes it is.. And if isn't for Issei..." stated max.

"He became life line for the family specially for his Kaa-Chan... and Luna-Chan starting to spoil him too"

"As you didn't spoiled him... you spoiled him as much as they did"

"I got only one grandson... " complained Max which to Kai just chuckled at his father ridiculous excuse.

Suddenly they were interrupted as a household servent came and said "Luna-sama, Hitomi-sama... our guest Serafall-sama and Sona-sama arrived "

"Send them in " ordered Luna.

After 2 mins they arrived at leaving room. Luna saw them coming and greeted them..

"Ahh! Serafall and little Sona-chan good morning; come seat with us we were discussing about today's program " said/ invite Luna.

Serafall nodded and seated next to Amaterasu while Sona decided to stand behind her. Amaterasu saw her and spoke with a smile "Sona-Chan why don't you go upstairs and get Issei and others, they probably awake now"

"Yes So-tan go greet Your future husband a very good morning " teased Serafall in a very low voice so only Sona could hear. Hearing it make Sona face redder than tamato. She didn't know, if she feel embracement for calling her 'So-tan' or her future husband or to greet Ise-kun morning. In the end she decided it's better to join them since she can't interfere in adults matter.

* * *

Sona standing in front of ise-kun room, still thinking how he gonna react after seeing her. She, gave her thinking a pause and KNOCK his door twice. She didn't get any reply so she KNOCK twice again.

But still she didn't get any reply so she gave a push to door and found that door was open . She knocked again but again got no reply . So she decided to enter his room. She pushed the door and door was now completely open. And a shocked face Sona standing there.

Sona knew what they were talking about yesterday night at dinner table but didn't expect to see this type of situation this earlier. She knew , she'll see this type of situation but this early?

in front of her a bed bigger than the extra king size bed, 'must be custom made' she thought. That didn't the reason of her shock. But in the bed, Issei was laying middle of the bed with the girls she met last night. Kunou on his left side while using his hand as her pillow, not to mention in her true form. On his right side Ophis was sleeping while using right hand as her pillow. At least she was glad that Ophis wasn't sleeping in her true form. She started to doubt that was she the same Ophis, she heard about and rest of girls also find a place on his bed and sleeping peacefully.

She didn't know what to feel. On the first hand She was blushing madly at what she was seeing but on the other hand She felt little bit jealousy to be left out and missed the chance to sleep with Ise-kun. She so caught on her thinking that she completely missed that Issei was starting to awake.

When Issei complete awoke, first thing he saw, was the girls around him which didn't surprise him. For him, it's normal morning with the addition of Kunou. And it also didn't surprise him a bit, since whenever Kunou came for sleepover , she chose to sleep with them.

But when he looked at the door he found Sona was standing there with her mouth open and a very shocked face. He just rub his head in confused manner at her expression and said "Good Morning So-chan... it's good to see you again" greeted Issei ,still laying on his bed, to Sona, that brought her back to her conscious.

Issei voice awoke Kunou, who was now starting to awake. Sona decided to greet him back and tried her best to hide her blushing face "A-Ano... L-Luna-sama has sent me to get you and other downstairs." said Sona while composing herself.

"Sounds like baa-Chan... " said Issei, and before he could finish his sentence Kunou voice interrupted him , who was half awake now.

"5 mins more ... Ise-koi... " mumbled Kunou and snuggled deeper into him. Now resting her head on his chest. Issei just patted on her back, completely missing the bright red face of Sona, who started to play with her finger.

"Tell baa-Chan, we'll be downstairs within half an bour" said Issei before starting to awake others.

* * *

"So we are going to visit these places today!?~~~" asked a very cheerfull devil king Leviathan.

"Of Sera! I'm sure Sona will like these places..." replied Amaterasu with a bright smile. "And Sona really gets along with each other"

"Anyway , Serafall, Issei birthday is on next month ... I'm inviting you to his birthday party. You must come with Sona-Chan... she'll like it ." invited Hitomi. Amaterasu nodded in agreement.

"Mou~ Ise-Chan birthday is on next month already? I should get a better gift for him then~~" Serafall replied in Serafall way.

"Where is Sona-chan anyway?" asked Yasaka

"Oh! I sent her upstairs to get Issei and others" answered Luna. Before She could say anything She found bright red face Sona was walking towards them.

"Hello! Sona-Chan..! where is Issei and others?" asked Luna . Hitomi, Yasaka , Amaterasu and Serafall looked at her waiting for her reply with a confused expressions for her bright red face.

"He just awoke up and said he'll downstairs with others within half an hour. " answered Sona, still with red face.

"So that's why your face is red" stated Yasaka. She knew very well about Issei's sleeping situation after all he came for sleepover at Yasaka Manor for 6-7 times a month. Hitomi, Luna, and Amaterasu caught what she was talking about. Hitomi and Luna signed and Amaterasu giggled. While Serafall asked with confused expressions "I didn't get it?"

"Well, Sera , they all sleep together " Amaterasu told her bluntly.

Serafall blinked twice before the understanding of her words hit her. "I see"

She then looked at Sona who still have little pink blush in her cheek and asked in teasing manner "Is someone jealous for not getting chance to sleep with Ise-chan"

Little pink blush turn back into reddish tamoto colour.

"Onee-sama" shouted Sona in embracement.

* * *

Soon Issei and girls join them. Issei found them on breakfast table . He greeted them morning.

"I'm presuming that you already made today's plan baa-Chan?" asked Issei seating himself on a chair across his baa-chan.

"good morning Kaa-san" said Kunou.

"Morning my little princess " said Yasaka lifting her daughter onto her lap.

Rest of girls also find their seat and adjusted themselves on their chairs.

"We decided to visit Shurijo Castle today... how's that sound" asked Luna to Issei.

"Sugoiii baa-Chan.. the 11th World Heritage Site... Shurijo Castle...!" exclaimed Issei.

"... the 11th World Heritage Site...? " asked a very curious Naruki .

"Shurijo Castle served as the proud and dignified center of Ryukyu Kingdom and its politics, foreign affairs and culture.

With architectural influences from both China and Japan, the Castle shows its exceptional cultural and historical values in its unique stonework and architectural design. Thus, Shurijo was designated as a World Heritage Site in December of 2000, the 11th World Heritage Site within Japan" surprisingly reply come from Sona. Issei just nodded to confirmed what she said.

"We are also planning to visit Cape Manzamo" informed Hitomi. Issei eyes widened at that.

"The Cape Manzamo? I always wanted to see sunset from their" said a very excited Issei.

"Is there anything special at sunset from there " asked Vali

"Indeed it is... Due to its location, Cape Manzamo is facing the open East China Sea to the West. This makes it a very popular spot on Okinawa for viewing the sunset." replied Issei.

"Then we are going to watch sunset from there" confirmed Hitomi with a smile.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Issei find himself seated in sofa while drinking orange juice.

"Did you enjoy it today, honey?" asked Hitomi while playfully rub his hair.

"Haii..! Kaa-Chan... I took lots of photos too" said Issei as he started to photos on his camera.

"Where are others, Ophis-hime?" asked Issei as only his mother and Ophis in the living room with him.

"Well your grandfather and father were booking for some event for tommorow. Yasaka, Amaterasu and Serafall went for shopping as Amaterasu caught a site of a good shopping mall nearby. As for your grandmother and rest of girls, I don't know " said Hitomi and smiled as she saw the photo of yesterday dinner in which Issei seated on her lap and she was feeding him.

"Baa-Chan and rest of girls are planning for open air dinner at our garden so they are now at garden, planning for our dinner " Ophis simply stated and got off from her chair and placed herself on Issei lap. Hitomi cooed at the cute sight. And since she has camera on her, she captured the moment on her camera.

* * *

"So how is it looks like, girls? " asked Luna as she finishes the preparation.

"Wow granny it looks amazing " exclaimed Naruki as she looked at the preparation.

"What is it called baa-Chan?" asked Kurumi as she can guess that it must be a theme dinner.

"What do you mean, Kurumi-Chan? " asked Tiamat as she raised her both eyebrows.

"Tiamat-San, Kurumi-Chan wants to know if it is a theme dinner or not? But if you ask me it's surely looks like one" answered Valine. Satuski and Kurumi nodded in agreement.

"You both are quite right dear, it is a theme dinner it's called 'Elegant Summer Dinner' " said a very amused Luna as seven years old girl caught the basic of dinner arrangment.

* * *

"Amaterasu-San I think that will be enough for today " said Yasaka in a very irritated tone, carrying 4 bags full of clothes and different fashionable items.

"Aww! Come on Yasaka-Chan I have yet to get 11th gift for Issei's birthday " replied Amaterasu with a pout. While Serafall checking the new magical outfit she got for Sona and herself.

"11th? Just how many gifts you plan to give Issei on his birthday? " asked Yasaka with disbelief look.

"That's easy to answer! Double the number of present Otōto will get on his birthday~" cheerfully replied Amaterasu. Yasaka faceplamed.

"That's a very good goal Amaterasu-Chan... " commented Serafall.

"Thank you Sera..! You're the only one who can understand me" said Amaterasu with a fake mock and hurt tone. Yasaka just rolled her eyes.

"Of course..! I'll... after all I'm a Onee-Chan too... " replied Serafall with a serious determined face. Yasaka could swear it's the first time she saw Serafall serious face. She didn't know this woman can be serious at all and a determined one no less.

'I think it's a Onee-Chan thing ' thought Yasaka as she was completely clue less at what was happening.

* * *

"So all the preparation for tommorow has been made?" asked/confirmed Max .

"Yes! Tou-San it has... you don't need to worry! Children gonna enjoy it" confirmed/ assured Kai.

"Anyway how's your sister-in-law? Did doctor say anything about her condition? " asked Max while drinking tea.

"Unfortunately no! She is still in coma. And showing no sign to recover. " said Kai and signed. Max frowned and said "Get the best doctors from the world Kai... Kurumi-chan growing up without her is not good... I know you and Hitomi-Chan will always be there for her but still... "

"I know what you want to say Tau-San... And I understand completely and it isn't for Ise-Chan... I don't know how to get Kurumi-Chan out of her depression... still now She is always close to him, fear of losing him, and be by his side as he does the same as always standing with her... like the whole summer camp issue happened at dinner table.. She stood for him there and he didn't disappointed her and did the same" said Kai with a smile, remembering the whole drama at dinner table "and don't worry..! I'm already in contact with a specialist... "

"That's good to know.. anyway Issei birthday is next month... i think we make him Heir of the House... I know he already is... what I mean is ... make it official... what do you say ? "asked Max with a serious face... he knew Kai won't disagree with him but making it official means more paperwork for Kai. Surprisingly Kai nodded and said "I was thinking the same thing, Tau-san... it's time to make it official "

Max nodded with a satisfying smile and spoke " When are we returning back to Kyoto? "

"In four days Tau-san, why?" replied Kai with a question also raised his eyebrow while saying last part.

"Aren't we going to organise a business party too? " answered Max as he raised both of his eyebrows.

Kai blinked and signed heavily, knowing too well as when they introduce Issei as Heir to the House, many things will be changed in his life.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: DAY OF RETURN**

* * *

"So it's a goodbye then..?" asked Sona in very low tone that only Ise heard while looking downwards. Issei looked at her for a moment before tackled her in a warm hug while whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

Serafall looking at her baby sister with warm smile. When she planned the trip, she never thought this trip turned out this way, and she was glad that it turned out this way.

Sona giggled — much to the Serafall shock and delight who had never heard her cute little sister giggle before.

"Aww..! So-Chan.. you hurt me... do you really think it's a goodbye?... here I thought you'll still in contact with me and rest of us.. " whispered Issei with mock hurt tone. Sona giggled.

Issei broke the embrace much to her disappointment and other girls delight.

"I going to miss you all, you all were my closest best friend", said Sona sadly. _'especially you Ise-kun... '_

""What do you mean by 'were'..? we are still best friends and noting going to change that", spoke Kurumi.

""Here this is for your Sona-chan", said Valine as she handed a magical book _'Advance Dark Magic Of Water and Ice'_ . To non-supernatural beings like Issei's parents, it's like a old story book featuring Prince and Princess tail. But for a supernatural beings could see what is it actually.

"and not to forget my birthday is next month... aren't you coming So-Chan?"

"Of course ! You bet...! Anyway you didn't told me what you want on your birthday!?" asked Sona in cheerful tone, who completely acting 180 degree to her original personality much to her Onee-sama joy.

"Ahh..! You, is just fine..." Issei replied nonchalantly.

Sona blinked once, and twice, and then a third time as she processed what he had said, before her cheeks flared an alarming shade of crimson – she wasn't sure that she could go any redder than this!

"W-W-What d-did you just say? " stuttered Sona nervously, breaking the embrace.

"Ahh... You.! I want to you to come... I know as a heiress of House of Sitri ... you'll be bus..." said Issei but before he could finish, Sona evolved him in tight embrace.

"Baka.. I'll never miss it for anything, Ise-kun" said Sona as she then did something that surprised everyone especially Issei, she gave him a soft but gentle kiss on his left cheek.

When Serafall saw this she was surprise at first like the rest but that turned quickly to a smile especially when Sona moved away and Issei began to blush red from what she had done. Serafall even giggled like a schoolgirl when she saw that her baby sister was now as red as a cherry from what she had done and had her head down trying to hide it.

 _"It seems that Sona has a little crush on Issei"_ thought Serafall as she giggled again and thought how cute the two would be if they got together.

Ophis looked suprised for a moment then cover it with perfect emotionless mask.

Tiamat have a mischievous smile.

Kurumi and Kunou were now glaring daggers at them.

Naruki was now completely blushing mess.

Valine and Satuski were trying so hard to compose themselves but still a little pink blush could be seen on their faces .

Adults were equally surprise but then smiled.

After that Issei and the other started to walk away as they did the Serafall and Sona waved goodbye to them.

Serafall suddenly turned her head slightly and spoke to her little sister "should I start planning the wedding".

"ONEE-SAMA" cried an embarrass Sona as her Onee-sama laughed at the young girl's bright red face.

* * *

 **IT'S BEEN AWHILE! :D**

 **...**

Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)

JaNe :D


	8. Chapter 7: Back To Kyoto!

**Yo!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **[Great Red Talking]  
**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 _Talking via mind link or telepathy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7:** **Back to KYOTO!** **  
**

* * *

It's been a week since Issei and others came back to Kyoto from Okinawa after enjoying the summer there. Thinking back, Issei couldn't thought his life going to turned out this way. First he never thought he met someone like Ophis, not to mention living together. Then a visit to his grandparents for the first time. Oh boy! Who would guess that his grandparents involved in supernatural world... maybe his 'father' and Ddraig, they are one of the oldest being if not the oldest. But they didn't tell him about them untill he asked about them. He thought they were the another reason his 'father' chose the Hyoudous.

Currently he was training in a pocket dimension without the care of damaged it after all his grandfather already told him that _'it reset to its initial condition after every 30 sec'_. To which he glad after all the damage he and girls made every day was enough to level three fractions combined. He didn't know what he'll do if he didn't have access to it, maybe ask his 'father' but it's not the problem here since he already got it.

* * *

Issei wasn't the only on who was thinking about the past. Sitting under the tree at Hyoudous garden , a blonde hair with three whisker mark on her cheek was doing the same thing.

She never thought she'll ever get to know what it is like to have a family. Not to mention how is it like to have parents . How is it feel when someone care about you. But it all changes when she joined Hyoudous. It wasn't like she dislike Yasaka , No! She would never do that after all Yasaka gave her thousand times better lifestyle, not to mention she was the one who was introduced her to Issei. And as for lifestyle Hyoudous gave her. She couldn't compare it to anything.

When she saw how strong Issei and her other family was, she started to train seriously. She trained before but not that passionate that not it was now. Her mood changed when she remembered her training time with Kunou. And how she always helped her out.

 _#FLASHBACK BEGIN_

 _"I was able to conjure up the flames but after a few seconds they disappear. I'm not sure what i'm doing wrong despite my attempts.'' said Naruki._

 _''i guess, i know what you're doing wrong. But don't worry, i'll help you... I faced same problem before when I was trying to control my fox fire .'' Kunou said getting a small blush from her fellow Kitsune Youkai. ''Anything else?''_

 _''Yup, i have all kinds of crazy ideas for attack however they all involve my tails… Unfortunately i'm not really good when it comes to controlling them as you might know. I can somewhat move them around but i can't really grab anything with them.''_

 _''It's not funny!'' She whined upon hearing Kunou laugh._

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS_

She also remember her conversation with Yasaka after joining Issei's peerage, needless to say the changes in her body left Yasaka in awestruck .

 _#FLASHBACK BEGIN_

 _"Ne, Yasaka-sama, there was something I need to talk about... " said Naruki in calm voice but Yasaka could easily how disturbed she was inside._

 _"What is it..? Did Issei-kun said something.? Has he treating you well..?" questioned Yasaka._

 _"He and his.. our family treating me well... it's about my Yoki and Tails.." replied Naruki, trying not to delay anymore she released her yoki._

 _A black Yoki aura with a red outline surrounded her, with 2 wolf ears and 10 ethereal white tails with red outline behind her. leaving Yasaka in her utter disbelief. Composing herself Yasaka could only ask one thing and that was something she asked "H-HO-HOW..? EXPLAIN "_

 _After all even Yasaka knew the legend behind the Ten Tails. But it was myth before ... well unt_ _il now._

 _there once existed a race of being far greater than even the Kyubi Kitsune. So terrifying, so strong, that the Yokai couldn't rank them as even Satan-class, a title so rare that only Yasaka was capable to reach. It was also said there had the potential to reach a level of Dragon God. That's why It was called the Juubi, God of Yokai._

 _"it happened after I joined Ise-kun's peerage... he told me once that when I joined his peerage my Yoki and other power skyrocket and easily par with an ultimate-class. But even he didn't knew it'll give me an additional tail. According to him.. It was mutation and before you asked 'How' ... I don't know even he didn't. " replied Naruki truthfully. [1]_

 _Yasaka stared at her for a moment, making Naruki nervous. When she realized she was making her nervous, She signed and replied with small smile "Congratulations Naruki-Chan... I take it you knew about the legend behind the Ten Tails? " asked Yasaka._

 _"H-Haii.. Yasaka-sama... Ise-kun gave me books that have details about Ten Tails. " replied Naruni... [2]_

 _"B-Books on Ten Tails... And Issei have them..?" muttered Yasaka [3] ._

 _But Naruki heard it_ _crystal clear,_ _and replied "H-Hai"._ _Yasaka raised her eyebrows as she didn't expect her to hear her muttering but replied nonetheless to continue the conversationas as she have to warn her to telling anyone about her new growth as she knew lots of power hungry person/Yokai will want her under their thumb._

 _"_ _I see... anyway Naruki-Chan you can't tell anyone about your new growth you kn..." Yasaka started but Naruki cut her sentence in middle and continue "I know Yasaka-sama... Ise-kun told me about not to tell anyone... And besides Hyoudous , you and Amaterasu-sama were the only two who now knew about it .. "_ _replied Naruki ._

 _"Amaterasu-sama knew...?"_ _asked Yasaka as another bomb dropped in front of her... she had enough for an entire decade now._

 _"Haii... Ise-kun told her"_ _replied Naruki with a tone like she was reading today's newspaper._

 _"And...?" asked Yasaka as she wanted to know more about it... Oh boy! She was going to have a 'long chat' with Issei now. When she asked Issei to add Naruki and Satuski in his peerage, she never thought this was going to happen. This event could change the power balance inside Yokai faction but she also knew, As Naruki is now part of Hyoudous family, they'll protect her even she will do. And if Amaterasu knew and didn't do anything to harm Naruki , then it concluded that Shinto Gods stands with Hyoudous._

 _And as for power balance, it was already changed as Issei entered in supernatural world. It was another matter that three fractions didn't know about his existence but soon they will.  
_

 _Having a Dragon peerage was another matter. No one in right mind ever thought about 'Dragon' peerage.  
_

 _Ophis and Tiamat were the another story which she didn't even want to talk about. Both of them have enough power to crush any faction anytime.  
_

 _Yasaka signed heavily, she never dream about facing this kind of situation before._

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS_

She forgot to mention about her wings as her full concentration on her tails. Her two golden wings which she got after the rituals, that was a story of another time.

She also have to train the dragon part of her as she didn't want to only depends upon her Kitsune... *cough* Juubi part now. Her thought was interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Satuski was standing with a worried expressions.

"Naruki-chan... Naruki-chan... "

"Satuski-chan...?" asked Naruki as she titled her head with her right hand.

"Are you okay, Naruki-chan? I have been calling you from last five minutes . ..." replied Satuski, who still have a worried tone.

"Gomenasai [4] Satuski-chan, if i worried you... i was just thinking.. "... said Naruki with a half smile.

"Thinking...? Thinking what exactly Naruki-chan..?" asked/demanded Satuski-chan.

"Joining Ise-kun peerage... joining Hyoudous... " replied Naruki.

A soft smile spread on Satuski's face and she took a seat next to Naruto and said "do you regret it?"

Naruki stared at her with utter disbelief and replied instantly "W-Wh-What are you talking about Satuski...? Joining Issei peerage was the best thing I ever did. NO! I didn't regretted it... joining Hyoudous, feel me with joy as I never knew how was it have a family... a caring family... Issei parents... I mean Otou-san and Kaa-chan always spoils me... US.. "

Satuski giggle and spoke "That was I wanted to hear Naruki-chan... yes Ise parents... i mean now ours.. never let us feel like we didn't have any parents... yes joining Hyoudous was a good choice. Not to mention you have a crush on Issei..." Satuski never get chance to finish her sentence as Naruki covered her mouth with her hand, who has very red/crimson face that can rival the colour of Issei's hair [5].

"W-Wh-What a-are you talking about you baka! " cried Naruki in embracement.

"Oh! Don't you know? A blonde hair girl with three whisker marks on her cheek has a massive crush on Ise-kun" replied Satuski playfully.

Hearing that Naruki entire body went completely red. But somehow she composed herself and replied in very teasing tone "Says who? The same girl who was sleeping in his arms this morning, interlocking her legs with his ... not to mention her head on his chest."

Now this time Satuski went completely red... But she replied nonetheless "I-I-I-I d-do-don-don't k-kn-know wh-what a-are you tal-talking about" stuttered Satuski.

Naruki gasped and cover her mouth and replied in mock surprised tone "did you just stuttered..?"

Satuski realised what she did and replied with everything to cover it "I do no such this..."

Naruki giggle and spoke "uhh.. nah.. you just stuttered... ufufufu"

"Stuttered..? Who's stuttering..? " a voice come from behind which caught both of them off-guard.

Both of them turned around to found Valine [6] was standing there with her arms cross.

"Vali, what are you doing here ?" asked Satuski as she tried her best to changed the subject.

"I just finished my training session.. so I decided to check on you... what about you...?" replied Vali and seated beside Naruki. Making Naruki in middle of Valine and Satuski.

"We were just talking about Ise-kun peerage " replied Naruki and a smile spread of her face as she saw Vali sitting beside her.

"I see..." muttered Vali..

"How do you feel Vali-chan" asked/questioned Satuski.

"About...?" asked Vali

"Joining Hyoudous family.. of course!" replied Naruki.

Now this time a warm smile spread on Valine face.

"The best thing ever happen to me" replied Valine with giving a second thought. And she continue "I didn't know how was it like to have a family... sure I did have a mother.. But.. " before she continue Naruki embrace her in a warm hug...

"Shhh... it's okay.. vali-chan and Gomenasai for bringing such matter..." whispered Naruki.

"Don't worry... Naruki-chan it's okay... if it wasn't for Ise-kun... I did never know how was it like to have family... how was it feel to wanted..."

"So.. you have too...?" asked Satuski in very low tone which they heard it clearly...

"What was it Satuski-chan..?" asked Vali with a very confused expressions.

Naruki giggle and replied "She meant ... you also like Ise-kun"

Valine and Satuski both went completely red at what Naruki just said.

Vali looked at Satuski and asked "you too..?"

"Who's not..?!" replied a very red face Satuski and she turned her red face in another direction, she never felt this amount of embracement in her life before.

But before anyone could continue the conversation a voice called them .

"Hello girls..."

"EEEEhh" squealed the trip. And turned around to find a very amused Luna was standing there.

"Luna-sama" said Naruki

"Luna-sama..? Just how many times I told you all to call me just Baa-chan..!" replied Luna while making a fake annoyed face.

"Lu...Baa-chan what are you doing here" asked Satuski... She started to with Luna... But before she continue she caught Luna-sama expressions changing and decided to calling 'Baa-chan' was a good choice .

"Well.. I just came to tell you.. It's dinner time.. someone saw where is Ise-kun..?" replied Luna

"Oh..! Thank you Lu... Baa-chan.. And Ise-kun was at his pocket dimension... don't worry I'll get him... " told Valine...

"Still training...?! I swear if he'll continue the way he is going... he'll surpass me and his Jiji [7] before entering his highschool" complaint Luna... little did she know...

The trio just giggle .

"I'll see you both at dinner table Naruki-chan, Satuski- chan" said Valine and went to call Ise.

Both of them nodded ran to the living hall, leaving Luna by herself. Who just smiled and remembered the time before came to Kyoto. How the mansion was completely silent all time.. that soon changed as Issei came. Truly her grandson is an enigma.

"Thinking about past..?" A make voice caught her off-guard but she smiled as she instantly identify the voice and replied without turning around "Yeah..! Sometimes I thought if Issei wasn't come to Kyoto"

Max signed and replied "then how was it going to complete our house, ne..?"

"True.. " replied Luna in low tone.

But Max wasn't done and continue "besides he have to come here.. after all how was he add more cute girls in his harem"

 **BANG!**

"what was that for" asked/complained Max while rubbing his head with his left hand where Lund just gutted.

Luna left eye twitched as she spoke "don't you dare to corrupt my grandson"

"B-But.. he already ..." started Max but Luna interrupted and continue "We'll see when it comes to his age... right now... his just my cute little grandson "

Max signed knowing full well that hell will freeze before he won an argument with Luna. The best option was dropped it.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Meanwhile in underworld.

Sona Sitri is used to very strict person, she still is but only to others. She is no longer has her strict personality towards her family/clan members and friends [8] much to her Onee-sama delight and her parents disbelief.

She was currently playing chess. But she didn't have any opponents. Her chess board now has it's own mind much to Sona happiness. She remembered how she get this chess board and she was going to treasure this chess board after all it's a gift from 'her' Ise-kun.

 _#FLASHBACK BEGIN_

 _Sona, Issei and others were sitting under a tree at the garden while discussing about today's adventures._

 _"hey So-chan" called Issei._

 _"what is it? Ise- kun...?" asked Sona while looking at him._

 _"Well... tomorrow we'll leave ... And..." Issei started but Sona cut him off in middle and asked "And..? You think I'll completely goes out of contact..? then you 're sadly mistaken mister. " replied Sona in very threatening tone._

 _"it's isn't like that... you see.. I want to give you this as a momento for this summer..." said Issei while giving her a box, which Sona took it from him and opened it and found a very beautiful chess set. Issei continued and said "I know ... you like chess but you won't always have someone to play with it .. so it is for you... you see ... So-chan this chess set has it's own mind so you don't need any player to play with it... I hope you'll like it... ahahahha" said Issei while laughed nervously at last. Sona stared at the set then evolved Issei in a very tight embrace and whispered "Arigato" in his ear. Issei didn't hear her whispered as he was blushing heavily when Sona evolved him in a tight embrace._

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS_

Her cheek went completely red as she reminded the 'event'. But that was nothing compared to the time when her Onee-sama caught her sleeping together with 'her' Ise-kun.

 _#FLASHBACK BEGIN_

 _Issei was about to switched off the lights of his room, others were already asleep. but a KNOCK in his door make him stop._

 _"come in" said Issei.. the door open revealing a very cute side of Sona with her glass, in her pajamas, holding a cute bunny. Seeing her in this Issei couldn't helped but blushed. She was blushing too._

 _"So-chan..?"_

 _"C-can I sleep here..?" asked Sona shyly._

 _"get on the bed So-chan"_

 _Sona didn't say any more word... just climbed to the bed and snuggled close to Issei. She didn't know when sleep claimed her._

 __MORNING__

 _When Serafall awoke , she did the first thing she always do at morning... checking her little sister.  
_

 _When Serafall entered her baby sister room and didn't find her at her room. She panicked and going to call entire household but missing her baby sister's bunny caught her eyes. Then remembers the way her baby sister was acting when Ise-chan was going to his room.  
_

 _A devilish smile spread across her face . She went back to her room to grab her camera. Oh boy! Poor Sona.._

 _Standing in fronts of door of Ise's room, Serafall holding a camera._

 _Sunlight hit the room of Issei.. more importantly Sona. As she started to awake from the disturbing sunlight.. "Baka sunlight..." muttered Sona as she completely awoke now.  
_

 _First thing she saw after being 'forcefully' awaken by sunlight was peaceful sleeping face Issei. Now she remind her position and found herself in Issei tight embrace. Issei's arms possessively holding her . She was no good . Her legs were interlock with Issei's._

 _She was so lost in Issei face, she didn't even notice who just entered the room. She leaned forward and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek but a bright flash of light completely caught her off-guard.  
_

 _Turing around she found her worst nightmare. Holding a camera, her Onee-sama now talking her 'pictures with her Ise-kun'  
_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS_

She was never felt that amount of embracement in her entire life span.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"come in" replied Sona. And maid enter her room .

"Sona-sama .. you instructed me to inform you when we start the preparation for dinner.

"Indeed.. Sayo-san, is it time?" asked Sona.

"H-Hai... Sona-sama, we just started the preparation... " replied the Maid whose named identified as 'Sayo'.

"Well... I wanted to cook something " replied Sona, getting a stunned look from the Maid..

"Sona-sama...?" asked Maid who was still have shocked expressions on her face. And why wouldn't she..? Sona never cooked before... let alone enter in the kitchen.

"Don't worry... I know how to cook.. someone thought me... so.. " said Sona...

"Haii.. Sona-sama... if you need any help just asked me .. Sona-sama" replied Sayo...

"Well don't tell anyone ... I'm cooking... I want to surprise them " said Sona.

"Haii.. Sona-sama" replied Sayo...

"Very well.. Lead the way"

* * *

With LORD AND LADY SITRI...

"Ne, did you noticed the changes in Sona-chan, dear..?" asked Lady SitriSitri

"Yes, honey... as you mentioned now.. after the summer vaction at Okinawa she was acting differently... well not for others but to the family members " replied Lord Sitri as he stopped his paperwork as he thought about her younger daughter behavior.

"But the changes was for good for sure.." replied Lady Sitri.

"How..?" Asked Lord Sitri .

"Don't you see ... she lesser her strict personality towards family/clan member " replied Lady Sitri.

But before Lord Sitri asked anything a loud KNOCK at the door interrupted them.

"Come in"

Entering the study room , Sayo bowed and said "Lord and Lady Sitri... Dinner is ready..."

"Thank you Sayo... tell Sons and Serafall we'll be there in 5 minutes. "

"Haii... Lord Sitri" replied the Maid as she bowed again and left the room.

* * *

AT THE DINNER TABLE...

"Ahh... today's cooking smell something different...?!" said Lord Site as he and lady Sitri seated. Serafall had a very amused expressions as she knew the reason why it smelt different..

But she decided to play along ... let her little sister do what she wanted to do...

When Lord Sitri tasted his meal... you could see the star in his eyes. He immediately looked at Sayo and said "Sayo, what did you add in tonight dinner... it's taste HEAVENLY "

"Tonight dinner wasn't prepared by me , Lord Sitri" simpley replied Sayo.

Serafall giggled as she rememberd her little sister cooking lesson with Ise-kun's mother.

 _#FLASHBACK BEGIN_

 _it was the evening time Sona was helping Hitomi to prepare dinner._

 _"ugh... Sona-chan... cook meat little bit more and you'll get the right taste" adviced/suggested Hitomi while looking at meat._

 _"H-Haii, Hitomi-sama" replied Sona..._

 _"Aww... Sona-chan .. how many times I told you not to call me '-sama'...?" asked Hookup with fake anger tone._

 _"uhh...urr.. Hitomi-san..." timidly said Sona..._

 _"H-Hai..Hai... That'll do..." said Hitomi ..._

 _"I think it's ready Hitomi-san " replied Sona..._

 _"let me see Sona-chan... smell is nice... "stated Hitomi then started to check her cooking and spoke "yes... Sona-chan it is... You'll become very good cook in future Sona-chan"_

 _Sona blushed after being praised by Ise-kun's mother and spoke "Arigato [9], Hitomi-san.. I learn from the best "_

 _Hitomi just giggled._

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS_

Lady Sitri raised an eyebrow at her elder daughter strange behavior and asked sayo "Then who cooked tonight dinner..?"

Before Sayo could say anything her younger daughter was the one who replied "That will be me"

A looked of utter disbelief spread of her face and Lord Sitri choked his food. And spoke "Come again..?"

Serafall laughed openly and replied instead of her little sister "it was our so-tan who cooked tonight "

Silence.

Absolutely Silence, even dimensional gap silence paled in comparison of silence they were casting now.

"How..?" asked Lady Sitri, who still has a disbelief look on her face.

Sona was about to answer but Serafall has other plans and spoke "Our future mother-in-law taught So-tan ... how to cook".

The result was something that caught everyone off-guard.. Lady Sitri was looking at her elder daughter who stay 100km away from the world marriage. Now she acknowledged someone as her future mother- in-law... Well, all she has to do is, start preparation for her wedding but first she has talk to the boy/men who caught her elder' s eyes.

' But... WAIT..! DID SHE SAY OURS...?' screamed Lady Sitri in her mind.

Lord Site was no different this time he choked the water he was drinking. Her daughter had to dropped a nuclear level bomb. But before he could ask anything her younger daughter exclaimed.

"...OURS...?" cried Sona in embracement.

"I see.. you aren't denying that she is your future mother- in-law~ " replied Serafall playfully...

Well that statements not only caught Sona completely off guard but Lord and Lady Sitri were both looking at her younger daughter like she grew another head.

"Onee-sama... "

"Aww... I think Ise-kun don't mind if we both get married to him~~ " playfully replied Serafall, getting a completely red Sona...

"Stay Ise-kun out of this ONEE-SAMA" cried Sona...

"Fine... But I'll join you both at bed time... last time I missed ... And you meanie didn't invite me~" playfully replied Serafall while making a pout in last.

Lord and Lady Sitri, both of them looking at their daughters as they didn't even knew them. Both of them looked towards and blinked when they caught the 'sleeping part'.

"Excuse me.." stated Lord Sitri .. he had enough now, his both daughter have a crush on a same guy? And he didn't even know about him.

"Yes daddy~?" replied Serafall cutely.

"Who is this 'Ise' guy you were both talking about" asked Lord Sitri .

"Not to mention our younger daughter was sleeping with him" added Lady Sitri.

"He is our boyfriend~?" replied Serafall with a peace sign.

"And Sona was sleeping with him..?" asked Lord Sitri..

"It wasn't like that...we just fall asleep together " defended Sona.

Serafall hadn't have enough and draw her Trump card. And spoke "the picture says completely different story.. sleeping in each other arms, interlocking their legs not to mention you were kissing him"

Lord Sitri looking at her daughter in disbelief. The bomb that just dropped by both of his daughters was beyond the level of nuclear class. He couldn't take it ... any more and he'll faint.

Lady Sitri looked at her daughter then her husband and said "Dear, start the preparation for Sona's wedding "

"Yes honey , Serafall could you give us details about my future son-in-law and his family " asked Lord Sitri.

Lady Sitri nodded as she also wanted to know who stole her both daughters hearts.

Sona was now staring at them with shocked expressions.

"His full name is Issei Hyoudou "

Again, absolute silence.

Sayo who was standing near the dining table fainted. Poor girl!

Lord and Lady Sitri have their jaw to the ground. Lady Sitri somehow composed herself and asked "did you just say Hyoudou? As for THE HYOUDOUS..?"

Serafall nodded cheerfully, while Sona started to thinking how the hell she got in this mess. All she did was cook dinner to suprised her parents. Who in the right mind guess that her Onee-sama was pulled something like that.

'Well, I can't complain since it's Ise-kun... WAIT... WHAT..? WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING ' thought Sona but suddenly reminded the situation she got herself when she caught sleeping together with Ise-kun by her own 'Onee-sama' no less. 'Baka! Baka Ise-kun! Look what you did to me I can't stop thinking about you'

Serafall continue and spoke "He is grandson of Max and Luna Hyoudou... Heir to the House of Hyoudous [10]."

"As expected from my daughters ... Hyoudous... The Hyoudous " muttered Lord Sitri

"I think, we should contact to Hyoudous for two marriage agreements " said Lady Site to Lord Sitri

"Two...?" asked/questioned Sona.

"Yeah... yours and your Onee-sama" replied Lord Sitri.

Serafall cheered and started her victory, completely forgetting she was having her dinner. Sona was blushing madly. Lady Site had an very amused expressions.

"Then I'll contact Hyoudous for marriage agreements right away" stated Lord Sitri as he left the room instantly to contact house of Hyoudous.

"We are invited to Ise-kun's birthday " stated Sona

"Ahh...! So what you decided to gift your future husband on his birthday " teased Lady Sitri.

"I-I didn't decided...yet" replied a very blushing sona.

"I'll give myself " Serafall stated boldly.

"ONEE-SAMA"

"So should I start shopping for my grandchild..?" asked Lady Sitri.

"KAA-SAMA" cried exclaimed Sona. Serafall just giggled and spoke "you should ask Sona after all she found red handed"

Sona didn't know whose teasing was bad if her Onee-sama was bad... Her mother is worst. In the end she decided to be quite and finish her dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lord Sitri...

Max Hyoudou was just finished his dinner and now currently doing his paperwork in his study room. Then suddenly a magical circle activated near his ear. He first looked at the magical circle and when he found The Sitri symbol in it ... He responded immediately..

"Hello " responded Max

"Greetings Max-san " replied Lord Sitri

"Oh! It is you Gin-sGin-san ... how have you been...? asked Max

"Fine Max-san... I have some important matter to ask... it's about two marriage agreements " replied Gin... Max signed heavily knowing full well this was going to happen soon but never thought it's going to happened this soon.

"Give me 10 minutes Gin-san.. let me ask Ise-kun first" asked Max

"Sure Max-san" replied Gin. But when he about to cut off Max stopped and said "But he'll going to marry more girls"

"Excuse me.." Gin asked.

"Kunou, daughter of Yasaka, I think you knew who is she ... is going to marry him in future. And some other girls too... " replied Max

Gin stared at him and spoke "But I thought he is 6 soon to be 7...?"

"Yes he is... but he is chick magnet... don't ask ... normal equations doesn't suit with him" said Max while muttered last part. Gin just chuckled and asked "I presume my daughters knew about it..?"

"Yes" simpley replied Max...

Gin have tears in his eyes [11] and said " The kid is going to have a life style every men wish for..?"

Now Max have tears in his eyes and replied "you got that right Gin-sama... it's called Legal Paradise..."

"So I'll prepare marriage agreements papers right away... "replied Gin.

"Engagement will just do now... as for marriage... just say when Issei will 20 year of his age... Then...?" asked/suggested Max...

Gin thought for a moment and spoke "prefect Max-san" and broke the conversation.

Max called wake and instructed him to get Issei.

Within 2 minutes standing in front of Max, a very curious Issei was standing.

"You called jiji...?"

"Haii ... you see ... Issei... ahh... let me get straight Issei... how do you feel about all the girls around you...?" asked Max with a serious face.

Issei have a tendency to blush but seeing serious face of his jiji he couldn't and replied "I like them jiji... hell I love some of them but..." Max smiled at his grandson and spoke "But...? But what..?"

"I can't with all of them right jiji..?" asked Issei with a sad smile.

"What if I told you ... you can... Issei.." replied a very amused Max...

Issei stared at his jiji for a while and asked "How..?"

Max just chuckled and replied "you can marry all of them"

"But...but..." Issei started but Max stopped him and asked "How? Tell me one thing Issei , when you go to bed what you saw every night...?"

"Huh what you mean..?" asked a very confused Issei..

"Did any of the girl miss sleeping with you..?" asked Max.

Issei stared at him for a full moment then asked "And what are you getting at..?"

"They all have an agreement "

"An agreement..?"

"Yes.. they will share you.."

"Wait... what..? But who told you..?"

"Ophis.."

Issei signed and asked "what was the real reason you called..?"

Max chuckled and spoke "Sitri sent marriage proposals..."

"W-WHAT. ..WHAT..? Marriage...?

"Don't worry it's just engagement and as for marriage... until you turned 20.."

Issei signed . He is too young to deals with this shit...

* * *

 **AN:**

[1]= POWER BOOST- each peerage got some kind of power boost after tge rituals.

[2]= Issei already told Naruki about Ten Tails.

[3]= Books of Ten Tails very rared... even Yasaka have a hard time to get those.

[4]= Gomenasai means 'I am sorry'

[5] = Issei hair is crimson in this fic for more.. read Prologue

[6]= Valine Lucifer or Vali Lucifer {same person} it's just a nickname...

[7]= Jiji means grandfather

[8]= we already know Sona's personality... strict and damn intelligent...

[9]= Arigato means Thank You

[10]= Hyoudous House- Kin & Hitomi made it... details will be added in upcoming chapter...

[11]= Gin, Max, & Kin all perverts...

..

* * *

 **Harem Suggestion are welcome.. also you can suggest peerage member...**

* * *

Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)

JaNe :D


	9. Chapter 8: ENGAGED?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 _Talking via mind link or telepathy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:** **ENGAGED...?**

* * *

Recap:

 _"What if I told you ... you can... Issei.." replied a very amused Max..._

 _Issei stared at his jiji for a while and asked "How..?"_

 _Max just chuckled and replied "you can marry all of them"_

 _"But...but..." Issei started but Max stopped him and asked "How? Tell me one thing Issei , when you go to bed what you saw every night...?"_

 _"Huh what you mean..?" asked a very confused Issei.._

 _"Did any of the girl miss sleeping with you..?" asked Max._

 _Issei stared at him for a full moment then asked "And what are you getting at..?"_

 _"They all have an agreement "_

 _"An agreement..?"_

 _"Yes.. they will share you.."_

 _"Wait... what..? But who told you..?"_

 _"Ophis.."_

 _Issei signed and asked "what was the real reason you called..?"_

 _Max chuckled and spoke "Sitri sent marriage proposals..."_

 _"W-WHAT. ..WHAT..? Marriage...?_

 _"Don't worry it's just engagement and as for marriage... until you turned 20.."_

 _Issei signed . He is too young to deals with this shit..._

Issei was staring at his grandfather for almost five minutes,. No one said a single word after last statement.

Finally, the silence was broken as Issei asked once again "And what Sona..?"

"Already started to care about your fiancee ..?" teased Max but when he saw Ise's serious face.. he dropped his teasing manner and spoke "She already know" . Issei eyes widened in disbelief. He asked again to conformed whatever he just heard "She knew about..."

"Yes ... She knew about others... so you don't have to worry... " replied Max...

"I guess..." signed Issei.

"You just have to worry about others... for now..." suggested Max.

"Huh...? Uhh... ? And why so..?" asked Issei with a confused expressions.

Max chuckled and spoke "Girls ... jealousy... you'll understand soon... it's just a beginning"

Issei completely sure.. He didn't like the way his grandfather just spoke... if what he understood from last statement was true... Then whatever remaining peace left in his life... Will be over.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Sona somehow finished her dinner. But constant teasing from her Onee-sama and Kaa-sama were making her run away from the living hall to her bedroom . But She had to wait for her Otau-sama. As he was currently talking with Hyoudous for her and her Onee-sama marriage.

Unfortunately, she had to wait for her Otau-sama, untill he finished his talking with Hyoudous. She didn't know what to feel. She was nervous as hell but she was excited too. She clearly had no single clue how Hyoudous were reacted. How was Issei thinking about her now..? Did he accepted..? or declined..?

Sona never felt this level of nervous in her entire life. Until she met Issei Hyoudou. After meeting Issei, She felt different types of emotions at it's peck.

Serafall was no different. After rejecting countless number of marriage proposals, she didn't know she'll ever say yes to marriage, not to mention send by her own very house after her own suggestion. First time in her entire life She was nervous, not the devil civil war made her nervous of this lever. Yes, she was nervous at the time of war because countless life were at the line. But the level of nervous she was feeling right now was insane. 'did Ise-chan accepted their proposals..? or he rejected..? ' thought Serafall... 'damn it.. I even didn't get the chances of bonding with Ise-chan' screamed Serafall in her mind... 'well at least bathing together...'

 _#_ _FLASHBACK BEGINS_

 _In the shower room Issei had started the shower and just sat letting the hot water rinse his body and he hoped his strees away.  
_

 _Footsteps approached the young boy and by the time he had heard them it was too late._

 _He felt a pair of what could only be described as large marshmallows on his back and then a voice saying, "Do you need help washing your back?"_

 _"SERAFALL...?" The boy fell and hit his head on the floor in shock. He then looked up to see Serafall's naked form, had it not been for the mist in the room he would've been able to see every detail._

 _"What, what are you doing in here?!" He screamed as he tried to cover himself._

 _"Well for one Issei I wanted to take a shower," she said with an evil grin on her face, "But I guess we can take together now."_

 _"That's now what I'm asking!"_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS!_

'Ahh! Good times... ' thought Serafall with a blushing face which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Needless to say, When Issei came out from his shower he had an very red face that could rival his own hair.

'Just say yes to proposal... Ise-Chan... I'll take care of ...rest' as Serafall thought, steam came out from her ears.

Lady Sitri had an slight idea what her elder daughter was thinking. She never thought she'll live a day to see her daughter was acting like that.'was she blushing..?'

'Why was Onee-sama red all of sudden...? It was like...' thought Sona and stared at her Onee-sama but when she saw steam came out, it's just confirmed her suspicion . ' But what was she thinking that made her blush like school girl..? Was it's Ise-kun..?' . Little did she know, her Onee-sama already got a chance to showering together.

The silence was broken as their mother spoke "So Tell me about my future son-in-law..?" asked/teased Lady Sitri. This was one of hell of chance to teased her daughters, she won't gonna miss it, much to Sona embracement.

"As you know his name is Issei Hyoudou " surprisingly Sona started. Lady Sitri thought her elder daughter was going to reply but her younger beat her into it.

"son of Kai and Hitomi Hyoudou, grandson of Max and Luna Hyoudou... " continued Serafall. Sona nodded.

"And before we can tell you anything... we would like to keep it secret untill he is ready to reveal himself to supernatural world " added Sona while looking at her Onee-sama, who nodded in agreement then their Kaa-sama. Lady Sitri raised an eyebrow at her daughter request but accepted it nonetheless. If her future son-in -law didn't want to revealed himself in supernatural world she'll accept it... for now at least.

"Fine" replied Lady Sitri.

"He is current Red Dragon Emperor " added Serafall after her mother accepted her little sister request.

"W-WHAT...? THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR...?" asked Lady Sitri. She didn't know if she feel excited or nervous for her daughters future. But chuckled at last, surprising her daughters and spoke "looks like Hyoudous carried their legacy "

"Anyway, he is cute" continued Sona. But when she registered her own words, she blushed heavily. She didn't realise what she said untill it was already spoken. 'Baka Issei! Making me say something embracing.. baka!'

Lady Sitri giggled. But the real bomb was yet to dropped by Serafall as she thought aloud "not to mention the expressions he made when we showered together"

Lady Site and Sona, both stated at Serafall as they had seen ghost or biblical god in devil cases.

"W-WHAT...?" Both Lady Site and Sona exclaimed in unison.

Serafall blinked and chuckled when she realized her mistake and spoke "did I say aloud..?" while rubbing her head.

But Lady Sitri wanted to know more about her future son-in-law so she ignored it and asked another questions, all she got still was his name, his parents and grandparents names.

"Is he strong...? Or potential to become strong..?

"Yes... his current level now surpass any ultimate-class" said Sona.

"Not to mention, he is surpassing his own aura... making it look himself less strong.." added Serafall...

"Serafall .. you didn't mean..." asked Lady Sitri to re-confirmed what was she just heard.

"As you mentioned now.. Onee-sama... he is as strong as your true form if not more than that.." added Sona. She well knew Ise-kun was surpassing his own aura that was later confirmed by Ophis herself.

.

"He was currently living with his parents and grandparents... and other girls..." said Serafall while making a nervous face, she didn't know how her mother will react to news of her future son-in-law already making an harem for himself. And it doesn't matter even he didn't know himself about it.

Lady Sitri blinked twice before she asked in very sweet threatening tone "Some other girls Sera-chan..?"

Sona didn't like how this conversation end up like this so she did her best to defend 'her' Ise-kun "He has an Peerage" causally replied Sona as like she was telling today's news.

"Sorry, Sona-chan I didn't hear you clearly... I think I just heard that my future son-in-law having a peerage..?" asked Lady Sitri..

"Because she said so... yes and before you over react about this matter let us explain " said Serafall. Lady Sitri remained silent as giving her daughters a chance to explain.

"as I mentioned he has peerage but he has special type of peerage . A peerage of Dragons more specifically. " said Sona.

"Yes.. Kaa-san you heard clearly.. Dragons." added Serafall.

"And let me get straight the girls in peerage have some feeling towards my future son-in-law.." asked Lady Site to confirm her suspicion.

Sona nodded and spoke "Yes.. but all of them have genuine feeling towards him .. i... we met them where I became close friends to all of them." replied Sona remembering her friendship with other girls.

Lady Sitri looked at her and thought 'if the smile on her face was true then I have nothing to fear about them'...

"Haii ... Kaa-san .. they were all have pure heart " added Serafall.

"and how Issei treating them..?" Lady Sitri asked. She couldn't helped but wanted to know how her future son-in-law was treating his peerage. if there was a easiest way to judge a person personality, you could judge via how the said person treat his/her peerage.

Hearing their mother questions both girls smiled as she reminded themself how gentle Issei treats his peerage members or should they say family member.

"he didn't treat them as they are his peerage members... instead he treated them as they were his family members " replied Serafall.

Lady Sitri tensed when she heard Serafall started but a genuine smile spread on her face as Serafall ends her statement.

"Better than Gremory" added Sona. Serafall nodded in agreement.

"Are you coming in or staying there and continue listing our conversation " spoke Lady Sitri.

Serafall and Sona blinked in confusion but their confusion answered as Lord Sitri entered the room.

"Daddy~/ Otau-sama" exclaimed Serafall and Sona.

"So that was something Max-san told me asked my daughters.. huh..?" muttered Gin to himself but Lady Sitri heard him and spoke "Care to elaborate , dear" asked Lady Sitri but her tone promise pain if he failed to answer.

"Well, honey... you see Our future son-in-law have a tendency to attract girls..." started Gin but Serafall didn't take it well and spoke "its not like that... Ise-chan never play with anyone emotion..." .Sona nodded and spoke "Ise-kun is very kind, gentle ,powerfull but not ignorant . He even treat his household servents with respects which many men lacked..."

Lady Sitri smiled as that was something she wanted to heard from her daughter's mouth. And looked at her husband and spoke "I get it why Max-san mentioned 'his grandson has tendency to attract girls ' " while looking at both of her daughters, who were now completely blushing mess.

"But a question still remained unanswered.." stated Gin

"What was it daddy~" asked Serafall cheerfully.

"How was in nine hell Issei obtain his Evil Pieces...?" asked Gin.

"umm... that was something even I wanted to know... " added Lady Sitri.

"he got it as a special gift from someone and he called his 'Evil Pieces' the 'Dragon Pieces'." replied Sona.

"The Dragon Pieses..huh..?" said Gin

"A fitting name for don't you agree dear!?" Lady Sitri.

"the 'Evil Pieces' who turned it's bearer into a dragon... indeed it's very fitting name our future son-in-law came with " replied Gin

"I take it ... all the matter we discussed are to be kept secret untill he'll reveal himself " asked Gin.

"Yes.. it'll be quite troublesome if we revealed now... " said Serafall with a serious face. Sona couldn't help but agree with her Onee-sama.

Lady Sitri nodded and spoke "agreed ... "

"Huh... Back to marriage agreements..." started Gin, catching everyone attention in the room and continue "Max-san mentioned our future son-in-law was quite friendly with Kunou, daughter of Yasaka..." Serafall and Sona nodded while Lady Sitri was looking at her husband in disbelief but Gin ignored and continue "So don't get suprised of Kunou get engaged to our future son-in-law in future".

Lady Sitri had her jaw on the ground.. while Sona and Serafall just giggled.

"No biggie... Otau-san ... we already have an mutual sharing agreement..." stated Sona. Serafall nodded.

Now if Lord Sitri didn't had his jaw on ground earlier, now he has.

Lord and Lady Sitri now had to accept clearly that her future son-in-law will be going to have an harem whose girls were already in mutual agreement.

"lucky Future son-in-law" muttered Gin. well if isn't for Ise going to engaged with his daughters he'll muttered something else or if this fic isn't rated 'K' then the word will be different for sure.

Unfortunately for Gin, her wife heard him crystal clear and spoke "What was it, dear..?" asked Lady Site in very 'sweet' tone that promise lots of pain, broken bones many more. He just shudder at the thought what his wife will do now with him.

"Nothing honey, I just said our future son-in-law is lucky to going to marry both of our daughters"

"Oh really dear..? I thought there was something else..." replied Lady Sitri with a sweet tone.

"I wouldn't dare to lie honey..." replied Gin who paling every second at the thought of what his wife will do to him.

"You better..." said Lady Sitri Sitri in very threatening tone.

"So you both don't have an issues with my future son in law any marriage...? asked Lady Sitri as she wanted to reconfirm everything.

"Don't worry 'She' won't let anyone add in his harem whose intention wasn't good" replied Sona.

"She..?" asked Lord Sitri..

Lady Sitri blinked and looked at her daughter, somehow even she has an guess who may be this 'She'... But 'Her' identity is still mysterious to her.

"Who is She if I may ask..? someone happened to be Alpha of his harem...?" asked Lady Sitri.

Sona nodded. Lord Sitri waited potentially to know identity of 'She'.

"Her name is 'Ophis'" stated Serafall.

 **THUMP**

Lord Sitri couldn't take it the identity of the Alpha of his future son in law 's harem and he fainted.

○ 5 MINUTES LATER ○

"He is waking up... Mommy~" said a cheerful voice of Serafall.

"We can see Onee-sama" replied a very annoyed Sona.

Lady didn't say anything, as she was waiting for her husband to regain his conscious.

Her both daughters have given them enough suprise for her entire devil life span.

"ahh...ugh... what happened?" asked Gin as he regain his conscious.

"hmm... Otau-san You fainted!" replied Sona somewhat annoyed...

"Huh...?" said Gin and blinked as he also regained the memories before fainting..

"Tell me you were kidding..." asked Lord Sitri with a very horrified expressions.

"umm... daddy~... Ophis-Chan wasn't that bad... once you get to know her... in fact she was very caring... " replied Serafall.

Lord and Lady Sitri didn't know what to do in this kind of situation... in the end she decided to agree with her older daughter as there was a reason she was a devil king after all.

"anyway there was a reason I planned to cook dinner " stated Sona with a serious face, catching everyone attention towards her.

"It's about I want to ask a favour... more specifically a friend of my wanted a favour " continued Sona.

Serafall and her parents have a confused expressions on their faces as they didn't know which friend of hers she was talking about.

"Well... it's about his Oba-san was attacked by some rough fallen angels few months ago... and he asked if we could check her in 'Serafall Memorial Hospital'..." asked Sona

"Huh...? Then he should admitted her there or if he is your friend... He didn't even have to pay... unless he is..." stated Lord Sitri...

"Yes.. He isn't a devil..." said Sona...

"But you know 'SMH' isn't for non-devil unless the said person has some sort of alliance with us" replied Lady Sitri

"Yeah . .. that's why I asked for a favour... but i don't need it anymore as we already going to have an alliance with them" casually replied Sona.

"Excuse me..?" asked Lord Sitri. Ignoring him, Sona continued

"*cough * But I don't think ... I need to ask a favour since that friend of mine happens to be Ise-kun" said Sons and a blush spread on her cheek as she mentioned the name of Ise.

She rememberd very well what 'her' Ise-kun asked her.

#FLASHBACK BEGIN

Sona was video chatting with Issei before going for lunch.

"Ne, So-chan ... " asked Issei.. making Sona nervous.

"You didn't tell me more about Sitri..." nervously asked Issei.

"umm... Sitri Clan... The Sitri Clan is one of the remaining 33 Devil clans of the 72 Pillars and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Prince), and famous, Devil families. " replied Sona and she continued "Well, it paled in compared to powerhouse with such as yours... but The Sitri Clan are also known to be one of the few territories which have advanced medical facilities as well, having one of the most famous hospitals in the Underworld."

Well that was something that caught Issei eyes.. and he spoke "Hospital..? Advanced medical facilities you say...?"

"Yes... A hospital created by Onee-sama from the natural reserves of our clan. It is famously known throughout the Underworld to not only the have the best of our family's medical facilities, but also for being named after her which increased its popularity, as she is the most famous female Devil in the Underworld."

 _Issei stared at her like he has seen ghost or Trihexa in Issei case. making Sona worried._

 _"Ise-kun...Ise-kun" called Sona..._

 _"huh..?!"_

 _"You are spacing out Ise-kun... are you alright...?" asked Sona with a worried face._

 _"actually So-chan.. can I ask you a favour..?" asked Issei._

 _Sona blinked and smiled . "Of course! Ise-kun ... anything..." replied Sona... somewhat blushing which completely go unnoticed by Ise._

 _"Well.. You see.. it's about my Oba-san..."_

 _#FLASHBACK ENDS!_

Lord Sitri nervously chuckled and spoke "Well... yeah even he didn't need to ask a favour..."

"His oba-san was attacked...? Wait a minute.. wasn't Kurumi was related to Issei, not to mention his cousin..?" asked Serafall...

"Yes... his Oba-chan was Kurumi's mom..." replied Sona...

"Mind if I ask who is this 'Kurumi' girl..?" asked a annoyed Lady Sitri..

"Well she is Ise's cousin... also his queen.." replied Serafall...

"Also the current welder of Longinus Incinerate Anthem" added Sona, making her parents eyes widened.

"Oh my! Looks like our future son in law already making a strong peerage... dear" said Lady Site with a very high spirit.

"Haii.. honey " replied Gin with a smile...

"He called them his family members.. you know that... " Sona remind them .

"Haii... We will remember that"assured Gin with a nervous smile.

"So he already has a queen huh..?" asked Lady Sitri...

"Yes... queen and 3 pawns..." replied Serafall...

"3 pawns...?" asked a very excited Gin... Somehow he got very interested in his future son in law peerage...

"Yeah.. one of them is half-kitsune, another one is a special human girl " started Serafall...

"And last one is welder of 'Divine dividing' " continued Sona, making her parents eyes at size of soccer.

"Did you mean White Dragon Emperor..?" asked Lord Sitri/Gin... with a nervous smile...

"Haii" replied Sona..

"But wasn't the Red and White eternal rival...?" asked Lady Sitri... still wasn't sure at what she was hearing now.

"Issei, somehow sorted their isseu... and it's White Dragon Empress " replied Sona.

"Excellent... as expected from My future son " cheered Lord Sitri...

"You didn't mention each peerage member have potential to surpass Super-Devil class~" stated Serafall. Making her parents speechless...

"Anyway... So-tan .. you meanie... didn't tell me your secret chatting with Ise-kun~"teased Serafall.. getting a red face Sona while Lady Sitri giggle...

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei..**

* * *

Issei was staring at his grandfather in utter disbelief. "Let me get straight... not only Sitris send marriage proposals for Sona ... they also sent for Serafall..." asked Issei 3rd times.

"Yes... for the 3rd times Issei" replied Max...

"But... But..." Issei started but his grandfather continued "No 'But' young man... when you showered with a girl, except her to get married with you..." teased Max..

"But wasn't she the devil king and..." asked Issei...

"Oh! Issei, She clearly has an interest in you... just get engaged for now... remember you don't have to marry just know.. " assured Max... Issei nodded.

"So I'm sending the marriage agreements... ?" asked/confirmed Max...

"Fine..." replied Issei with a blushing face as he reminded his little shower incident...

* * *

When Issei entered his room he thought he'll directly go to bed and sleep for next 10 hour. Unfortunately girls have other plans...

When Issei entered his room, he saw all girls seating on his bed including Kunou.

"What took you this long Ise-kun..?" asked Kurumi.

"Well... there was something that required my presence..." replied Issei, who didn't know how to clarify his situation.

"And... what was it...?" asked Naruki...

"I got engaged " simply stated Issei.

"W-WHAT" exclaimed Kurumi, Kunou,Tiamat, Valine, Naruki, and Satuski. Ophis decided to remained calmed as she let her mate finished what was he saying...

"Ise-kun .. Explain...Start talking " demanded Kunou as her nine tails taking a very terrified position [1]. There was some purple flame on Kurumi making her look like Death incarnate. Tiamat was making a very 'sweet' face that promise pain. Valine and Satuski were glaring daggers at him, one wrong move and he is dead. Naruki was looking at him as she was about to burst in crying.

"Well you see..." started Issei...

○ 20 minutes later ○

" So that's how it is... and Why any of you tell me that you all have an agreement " asked Issei, making all of girls go red.

"So you knew...? asked Kurumi while playing with her finger

"Hai"

"And... ?"

"And.. what do you think Ise-kun...?" surprisingly asked Valine.

Issei signed before he spoke "And... if you think I'll abandon any of you or treat you differently then you all are dead wrong... didn't I say once you all are too close to my heart to abandon any of you is like rejecting one part of my own heart" before he could say anything more he was tackled by horde of girls.

"Baka Issei! Making my heart feel this way" muttered Kurumi...

"you know right words to win my heart... don't you? Darling " whispered Tiamat...

"My ise-koi" muttered Kunou to herself while wrapping her nine tails around Issei.

"You better take responsibility after this" muttered Valine and Satuski in unison...

Naruki didn't say anything just wrapped her tails around Issei left leg.

Ddraig-chan didn't left out as he muttered "Lucky bastard" inside the mindscape but Issei could hear him loud and clear. He didn't know how is his 'father' gonna react..?

Ophis was standing there with a amused expressions. Her mate was quite a charmer that was something Ophis realized long ago.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Sona, Serafall and their parents were discussing about Issei when a magical circle appeared near Gin's ear, catching everyone attention.

"Looks like Max-san contacted " stated Lady Site as Lord Sitri responded to communicative magical circle.

"All went good I presume " asked Gin.

Max chuckled and spoke "Haii.. all went well .. I'm sending you marriage agreements which includes 'Issei will married both Sona & Serafall once he reached at the age of 20.' And 'An alliance between Sitri Clans and Hyoudous '"

Gin nodded with a smile and spoke "then I'll finalize it .. and make it official " .

Max was about to broke the conversation when Gin stopped him and spoke "Well... you see Max-san, yesterday Issei asked Sona a favour about checking his 'Oba-san' in 'Serafall Memorial Hospital'."

Max eyes widened as he forget, the person he was dealing also happened to be owning and managing most advanced medical facilities .

"Haii.. Rose-Chan is like a daughter to me ... if you..." asked Max but Gin cut him of in middle and spoke " you don't have to worry about her anymore ... before Ise's 7th birthday.. she'll be completely healed "

"Thanks Gin-san" said Max and a true warm smile spread on his face... and he cut the magical conversation.

Gin turned to girls and asked "So who's going to sign the contract first...?"

○ 20 minutes later ○

"So it's done..?" asked Lady Sitri to confirm the papers. Lord Sitri grinned and spoke "Haii.. it is done ... Now it's official..."

"Are we going to make it official announcement..~?" asked Serafall cheerfully. Lady Sitri giggle and Sona faceplamed.. While Lord Sitri laughed wholeheartedly.

"Nah... I think we should keep it quite... for now. " replied Sona, Serafall looked at her with a curious expressions which Sona noted and continue "Look Onee-sama, since we are keeping secret of identity of Issei ... "

"Sona, you made a valid point which couldn't be ignored..." said Lord Sitri after thinking her younger daughter words.

"But what we'll say ... if anyone or Devil community asked about the marriage ..?" asked Lady Sitri..

"We could just say both of daughters already have fiancee... and it's clan business..." stated Lord Sitri.

"And anyone can't interfere in Clan business..." added Serafall as a mischievous smile spread on her face.

"Very devilish of you, dear" said Lady Sitri.

"Of course, honey"

"So... we should the start celebration...~~" stated Serafall, while doing her famous dance.

"Celebration...?" asked Sona with a confused face.

"Of course Sera-chan" Lord Sitri. Lady Sitri nodded and spoke "Sayo, make the preparation "

"Haii... Lady Sitri" bowed Sayo and left the room.

"So... girls who is..." before Lady Sitri asked anotheranother question about her future son in law...

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"COME IN" ordered Lady Site and door opened as another maid of the House entered the room. Lady Sitri slightly raised her eyebrows on newcomer entry.

"Lord Sitri, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama wants to meet you and Lady Rias is also with him. " said the Maid with a bow. Sona scowled as she didn't want to do something with them. While Serafall looked completely un-interested as only thing she wanted to do was celebrated at her and her little sister engagement . Lord &Lady Sitri turned their facial expressions like a respected Clan leader should have. Lord Sitri nodded to maid and 'instructed' her to lead them here.

They didn't have to wait long as nearly after 5 minutes, a handsome and young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes entered the room, he was the current 'Lucifer' of Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer. But a beautiful young girl with white skin, blue eyes with him, her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She's the little sister of current 'Lucifer', Rias Gremory." They greeted each others. Lord & Lady Sitri and Serafall decided it's better to talk in study room so they with Sirzechs went to study room, leaving Sons and Rias with themself.

"Sona-chan... did you pratice some magic..? asked Rias, knowing well enough that Sona mainly consider in strategies rather than raw power but she didn't know that after meeting Issei, Sona changed. She not only want outmaster her opponents with just stratstrategically but with her power too. If her own Onee-sama could become the 'strongest' woman in hell then she'll surpass her one day. She vowed to herself, if others girls who have a thing for 'her' Ise-kun and ridiculously strong already but still train to become more powerful in future then why wouldn't she..? No! She won't become just a King who just make strategy for her peerage but become something more. After meeting Issue and his incomplete peerage and saw how they treated each other, was did enough to open her eyes. So they day she returned from the vacation, she went straight to her parents and asked them to train her.

That suprised her parents too as she never asked them to train her like their older daughter used to asked in her younger days. Well Serafall wasn't that old. Back to the topic, her parents immediately agreed to their younger daughter request, no question asked.

When Serafall caught a wind of her little sister was doing rough training, she wasn't too much pleased. Call it 'Onee-sama' instinct, who didn't want to see her little sister hurt even if it's from training session. But after a little assured from Sona, changed her views, not to mention how proud she was with her little sister when she describe she wanted to become strong , not just a strategic for her peerage and also wanted to surpass her one day, leaving 'Ise' part.

She not only have affinity to water but Ice too, just like her 'Onee-sama' which took her enough time to awakened it. And she was damn sure if she wasn't doing the training, she started after the vacation, she won't even know she has also a affinity towards Ice. [2]

Not to mention the book Valine gave her come handy and made her training tougher than usual. She didn't tell her family that she awakened a affinity towards Ice, rather decided to show them. What a better way to show, how much potential she has. So she learned a simple but pretty offensive and defensive Ice-magic from the book Valine had given her.

When she 'showed' her little little trick to her parents and 'Onee-sama' needless to say their jaw hit the ground faster than Issei swings his mood. [3].

She giggled at that thought , the astonished, suprised, and awed faces of her parents and Onee-sama. She composed herself and spoke "Yes, I did"

Rias looked at her surprised as Sona never admitted she trained in magical department. "What about you, Rias- _san_ " continued Sona.

If Rias wasn't surprised by her previous answer, she was nownow. Sona never asked about it. "I'm doing fine" replied Rias, nonetheless. "my goal is set... I'll become the champion of Rating Games..." stated Rias a smug ignorance

"Of course... you will" replied Sona sarcastically, which didn't go unnoticed by Rias as she scowled and spoke "Like you can ..?"

Again, to her surprise, Sona just chuckled and spoke "Who knows... maybe... and I have a different goal"

"You sure do... maybe win few chess tournament " taunted Rias. Sona didn't like a bit what she said and a devilish smile spread on her face and she spoke "Congratulations " said Sona with a smirk.

"Huhh?" said Rias with a confused expressions.

"I heard ... you got engaged ..!" Sona stated simply, getting a red face Rias full of anger and embracement. Her spoiled attitude was telling her to say something to shut Sona's mouth, while one part of her wanted to ask Sons to help her so she could get out of her marriage. In the end, her spoiled attitude won as she said something that will closed any chances for her to get Sona's help.

"Thank you... but i couldn't say same thing about you..." said Rias. [4]

Sona just chuckled getting a red face Road as she thought Sona was making fun of her but Sona continue and spoke "Oh silly me.. I didn't tell you.. yet... " paused Sona before a pure smile spread on her face "I got engaged, today"

* * *

 **[** **A.N]**

[1] =》Remember Kushina Uzumaki hair when she get angry..?

[2] =》 ICE-magic... pretty cool huh..? If you want to asked me, in anime Sona doesn't a any affinity towards ICE... But I gave her... c'mon guys everyone is getting a power boost. Why should she left behind..?

[3] =》 Yeah.. Issei mood swings *sighed* Don't worry he isn't pregnant... he just suddenly start acting like child. And his childish behavior can give Serafall run of money. *chuckled *

[4] =》 Rias and Sona relationship/ friendship little bit off.. Rias a spoiled rotten princess...

* * *

 **ISSEI'S PEERAGE**

KING =》 Issei Hyoudou

Queen 1 =》Kurumi Hyoudou

Queen 2 =》 Tiamat

Pawn 1 =》 Valine Lucifer

Pawn 2 =》 Naruki Uzumaki- _Hyoudou_

Pawn 3 =》 Satuski Uchiha- _Hyoudou_

OTHERS YET TO USE...

* * *

==》 **NEED SUGGESTION FOR SONA'S PEERAGE..**

* * *

 **Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter :)  
**

 **■ Harem suggestions are welcome■ :D**

 **JaNe :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Reaction!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **[Great Red Talking]  
**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 _Talking via mind link or telepathy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Reaction!**

* * *

Recap:

 _"I heard ... you got engaged ..!" Sona stated simply, getting a red face Rias full of anger and embracement. Her spoiled attitude was telling her to say something to shut Sona's mouth, while one part of her wanted to ask Sons to help her so she could get out of her marriage. In the end, her spoiled attitude won as she said something that will closed any chances for her to get Sona's help._

 _"Thank you... but i couldn't say same thing about you..." said Rias._

 _Sona just chuckled getting a red face Road as she thought Sona was making fun of her but Sona continue and spoke "Oh silly me.. I didn't tell you.. yet... " paused Sona before a pure smile spread on her face "I got engaged, today"_

Rias blinked and start laughing loudly. Sona eyes twitched when she saw Rias making fun of her engagement.

"Stop... joking... around... Sona..." said Rias somehow between her laugh. Sona just smiled and spoke "joking Rias..? I wasn't talking about your engagement " paused Sona as she saw completely red face Rias full of embracement and she continued "I got engaged today.. so it's obvious that you don't know... so I'll let you slide this time but next you make fun of my engagement..." again paused Sona as she let her little bit demonic power release around her, making huge temperature drop in the room, and she continue "We will have a problem then" said Sona sweetly but the aura around was screaming to froze everything around her and there was no way it was sweet.

Rias, who was already on her knees, sweet running down her face but in the same time she was feeling cold. It was so cold that it's mere presence can freeze you.

She nodded whatever demanded the 'Ice-princess' [1] made to her. As she nodded, she found the entire demonic aura, she was brought herself into, had gone, leaving her on her knees. Sona chuckled inwardly in amusement as she saw Rias in this type of condition and the reason behind her condition was Sona's demonic power. She never thought Rias was going to push her to released her little bit demonic power.

Her power is increasing exponentially. According to Serafall, even her power wasn't growing at this rate much to their parents joy, as they never thought Sona will ever show the same potential as their older daughter shown before, not to mention having the potential to surpass her.

"Good" simply stated Sona as nothing happened.

"So, who is he...?" asked Rias.

"That's secret~" replied Sona cheerfully, giving Rias another shock. As she never thought she'll live a day when Sona will act like Serafall.

"I bet Riser is better than him.."said Rias nonchalantly, She didn't care about Riser but she'll be damned if Sona get a better husband than her.

Sona blinked and stared at Rias and a moment later, burst out in laughing which quite unnerved Rias, and a visible anger expressions would displayed on her face if she didn't hide it in her 'fake smile'.

"Are you _laughing_ at me, Sona?" asked Rias with a annoyed and anger expressions which was hidden of course, but Sona could easily find it anyway, after all she is a heiress too and a intelligent one.

"Of course.. not, why did you think so...?" replied Sona sarcastically, getting a full red Rias of anger. Sona didn't make Rias more mad and she continued "You said _Yours_ is better than mine..?"

Sona emphasised the word 'Yours' making Rias flinched but her sentence wasn't a question, it's a statement. Rias didn't understand what her 'bestfriend' was getting at but she replied nonetheless "Y-ye-yes..."

This time Sona didn't laugh like last time but a anger expressions shown in her eyes and then she grinned and spoke "oh really...Rias? I didn't find a single trace of arrogance in him..?"

This time Rias couldn't hide behind her ' fake smile' as her mask completely broke. If the last time Rias was hiding behind her 'mask' and showing a half smile, this time it was completely broken as visible anger displayed om her face but Sona ignored it and continue "You know what... Rias..?"

"What...?" asked Rias half-heartily.

"He doesn't want me.. because I'm a Sitri, and a heiress of the clan nonetheless " paused Sona as she shifted her the direction of her face now facing the window of the room, now looking at the garden through the window, completely missing the disbelieving and somewhat a anger look of Rias' s face. "And you know what...? It was _my house_ with _my permission_ sent a marriage proposals to his house..."

If just a disbelieving look was the expressions of Rias before, it was now completely replaced by utter disbelief, shocked, stunned and somewhat _betrayal_. Her face showed bewildered expression, taken aback by Sona's sudden comment.

"B-but..." Rias started but cut off by Sona as she spoke "you do know what it means? Don't you, Rias...?" paused Sona as she thought about the moment when first time she met her Ise. She actually didn't meet him exactly, She bumped into him. A soft smile always spread on her face whenever she thought about that moment.

Sona turned around and saw, Rias clenched her fist angrily and now barely controlling her urge to not burst out in her anger. But that didn't stop Sona as she continued "And he accepted the proposals, of course, making it final. you know what, Rias?! He doesn't want me as his trophy wife or one of his conquest. He wants me as a SONA. JUST. SONA, nothing else matter to him... " Sona paused again as she thought about the moment when her future _mother-in-law_ taught her cooking for the first time and how did she treated her like she was her mother. That was something Sona value above all of thing 'the love of the family' after all her parents mostly busy in household affairs. And it also wasn't like they didn't love her. NO her parents love her dearly. Not to mention she also have an overprotective obsessive Onee-sama, who didn't think a single time before showering her in her affection. [2]

"even if I somehow disown by Sitri Clan, he'll still want me. _They_ will want me" finished Sona, getting a stunned Rias as the bold comment from Sona's completely caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to say something but words could come to her mouth as she thought if she ever get disown by her clan, what will she do? No her brother won't let that happen and so Sona's sister too. But still Sona could say something so easily and still then someone want her just for being Sona, was completely ridiculous in Rias's mind as something like that couldn't be real. She always thought about true 'love' and wanted to marry someone for love, not just for it was 'arranged' , but that thought completely vanished from her mind when her family told her about Riser _Phoenix_ and her arrange marriage. And here she was standing in front of her _best friend_ , who will marry someone she loves unlike her! And more of that it was Sona's family who 'sent' her marriage proposals after getting 'Sona's' permission. Why didn't her family did that for her?

But before Rias asked any anything a voice came from her behind "Are you having fun, Ria-tan..?"

Turning around, Sona caught the site of Sirzechs , her Onee-sama, and her parents.

Seeing her Onii-sama, Rias cheered. "Onii-sama... you returned..." asked Rias . To which Sirzechs shows his famous gremory smile and spoke "Haii Ria-tan"

"Do you know Onii-sama.." paused Rias then looked at Sona then again at her Onii-sama and continue "Sona is engaged"

That caught Sirzechs Lucifer completely off-guard. Serafall and Lady Sitri just giggled and Lord Sitri chuckled.

Sirzechs turned to Lord Sitri while maintaining his 'leader' face and asked "is it true..? Lord Sitri..?"

Lord Sitri was about to answer his questions but Serafall beat him to it as she spoke "Haii... Sirzechs-Chan.. today Sona got engaged... but not only Sona get engaged today..." paused Serafall as pink blush form on her face but before she continues, Lady Sitri spoke "She mean.. she also got engaged today.. Sirzechs- _san_ "

Sirzechs was dumbfounded for a moment but a realization suddenly hit his mind as his eyes widened and he asked again to confirmed "you mean to tell me both Sona and Serafall got engaged today...?"

"Haii.. Sirzechs... isn't it the news of celebration...?" asked/ said Lord Sitri with a amused smile.

"But with whom..?... _if you don't mind me asking.._ " asked Sirzechs.

"No.. not at all.. both of them engaged to same person... "paused Lord Sitri as he looked at the disbelieving face of Sirzechs and continue "his name is Issei Hyoudou "

* * *

 **BACK TO ISSEI**

* * *

Currently Issei was laying on his bed trying to get some sleep, but he knew the sleep was on wait. After today's certain 'event' , he found himself completely lost. He had no single clue how to deal with this situation. True, he was marked by his Ophis-hime for a long time. But after that she was always be by his side, helping him directly or indirectly in anything as she called 'A wife duty'. [3]

And there was his Rumi-chan, at first she was his only friend before Ophis-hime came to his life. He always felt something for his Rumi-Chan but didn't know what was it. He still have a hard time to believe it, but he certainly knew that with time it will get smoother as his grandfather said earlier 'give it some time... it will get smoother '.

As for Tiamat, he didn't know in which category he will put her. Sometimes she got clingy, most of the times she acted quite flirtish but she also could act seriously when the situation demanded, not to mention she proud herself. And why wouldn't she..? She is a Dragon king for his 'father' same and the strongest of all current Dragon king. She rank #1 if you removed dragon gods of course.

Kunou, the first friend he made when he _moved_ into Kyoto. He has mixed feelings for her but it wasn't like he doesn't like her.

Valine, Naruki, and Satuski were the new additions to his family. He didn't know what to feel about them. Given time, he'll surely develop feeling for them too.

And there was Irina, his childhood friend. Sure, Rumi-chan forgot about her but he didn't, She was his childhood friend after all. And he didn't know how she will going to react when she comes to know about his current situation. Just thinking give Issei a headache.

And now, Sona and Serafall, he surely get along with Sona not to mention their last night sleeping together. But Serafall was the wild card, he didn't completely understand her. Maybe in future he'll get to know her.

He distracted from his thought when he sensed some movements in his cheek. As he opened his eyes he found Kunou was caressing his cheek with one of her tails.

'Her tails... so soft... ' thought Issei as he looked at her with a smile and a blush. The said girl was caressing the cheek of 'her' Ise-koi with her eyes closed.

•

•••

•••••

Not only Issei was in deep thinking, Kunou too. According to her, it was not fair. She met Issei before the Sona's. So she should be the one who engaged to her 'Ise-koi'.

Issei was her first friend. Being born as Royalty wasn't that awesome that everyone think it is. Yes, you can get anything you wanted but not everything, like spending a quality time with her mother. Her mother was too much busy in her work that she hardly have enough time to play with her. It was always one of her mother's loyal servent who played with her, and keep an eye on her when her mother was not around or busy in a important meetings. Growing up, she didn't have a single friend as her mother told her that most of the people just try to please her or try to hurt her since she is her mother's daughter.

Kunou was born with an ability to sense emotions such as hatred and killing intent in individuals around her, much to her mother surprise. According to her mother, she inherited this ability from his _father_ , whom Kunou never met. And her mother didn't tell her about him at all. In fact that was the first time her mother even mentioned about his father in her presence. That was story for another time, back to current topic.

Kunou as she sensed negative emotion, was only trusted her mother and her bodyguards who were extremely loyal to her mother thus loyal to her too. She usually spent her play time with one of her mother's bodyguard or wandering around the park, near to their palace while some of guards keeping an eye on her. In fact that was how she met Issei .

That day she sneaked out of palace and the guards were failed to notice her departure. And she was glad they did as she met Issei, her _first_ friend. When she met him, she was struggling against some rough devils, who were targeting her because she was the daughter of Yasaka. If it wasn't for Issei, she didn't know what will happen to her. Even her mother arrived after Issei saved her but she doubted that she would arrive at correct time. When she sensed Issei, she doesn't feel any negative feeling towards her rather at the devil around her, she only felt warm sensation around her, felt she will be safe and secured around him and that draw her attention towards him.

Not to mention other girls who were treating her as their family member. At first it was only Ise-kun and Phis-chan [4] and others were start to join their little friend circle. She never thought she'll ever make this many friends. And she was glad she did. They completely filled the gap of loneliness in her heart, much to her mother's delight.

She looked at Issei who was sleeping peacefully next to her and start gently caressing his cheek with one of her tails, feeling the warmth he was providing and closed her eyes but didn't stop caressing her 'Ise-koi' cheek as her life depend on it.

Unknown to her, Issei was already awake and her little 'caressing' turned his attention completely to her. As Issei start rubbing her fox ears, making her purr.

Kunou slightly opened her eyes and found herself in loving gaze of her 'Ise-koi' , those golden eyes with filled with love and care for her and those around him, looking at her, making her blushed neon red.

"Did I ever tell you ... How cute you look when you let you fox ears and tells out...?" asked Issei, still rubbing her ears, making her purr and giggle same time.

"Y-Ye-Yes... Many times..." replied Kunou between her purr and giggle. Really her 'Ise-koi' was the only one who make her feel different type of loving emotion/gestures at the same time.

Issei simply smiled at her reply and asked "Are you feeling okay..Kunou-chan?" this time his tone of voice filled wih seriousness and concern of her.

Kunou smiled as she felt the emotion he was leaking, and spoke "yes.." She then looked at his golden eyes, those shinning golden eyes... She always feel completely lost in those golden eyes... It attracted her more and more whenever she payed a single glance at it and in the end, she found herself lost in those eyes.

"What about you...you know?!" asked Kunou somehow as she pulled herself from those attracting golden eyes.

Issei sighed deeply and replied "there was lot to take in... After what happened today "

Kunou looked at him, knowing full well by saying where he was going and said "I understand... But you should know.. I.. _we..._ will be your side "

Issei blinked once and twice as her words reminded him of certain _developmnt_ among the girls which was completely unknown to him untill now. He didn't ask anything from any of girls. It wasn't for he didn't want to know, it's for he didn't know what and how to ask. But finding himself having a comfortable conversation even laying next to each other, he decided to ask her opinion. Kunou was his very first friend when he _moved_ into Kyoto. So who's better person for discussion _that_ matter.

"Ne, Kunou-chan... " started Issei as he looked directly into her golden eyes, making her blush and spoke "You know... the girls _discussion_ about ... you know .." Issei tried to ask nervously but the exact words weren't coming from his mouth. Kunou found the behavior of Issei cute as she merely giggle in his response, giving Issei a mini-shock.

"You wanted to know my opinion, Ise-kun..?" asked Kunou as she could read Issei like an open book. Issei nodded at her question .

Next thing Issei felt Kunou moving as she rolled on her side and snuggled close to him. Intentionally, this made her press her form on the young dragon-god, causing him to blush in response.

"K-Ku-Kunou-ch-chan" stuttered Issei. He maybe get used to sleep with girls in same bed but 'snuggling' was something he didn't get used to it. It doesn't matter how many times they snuggled into him during sleeping. Every morning when he awoke up he found _too_ much close to him. But still every time he blushed.

"Y~es... Iss~ei-ku~n" replied Kunou playfully. Unknown to her, her words changed the colour of her face that put his own hair in shame.

"Quit teasing him.. Kunou-chan" said a third voice, catching both of them off guard as they thought they were the only one who were awoken. Both of them didn't need to turn around the voice of the person but they did nevertheless, and found Ophis-chan was looking at them with an sleepy eyes.

Ophis moved closer to Issei and put her head between Issei's chest and shoulder and wrapped her hand around his chest, making Kunou jealous and Issei blushed if any left after Kunou' s teasing, at the same time.

"Ophis-hime..." Issei said as he found Ophis _too_ much closer to him. It wasn't the first time though, it reminds him of first night after his 'Ophis-hime' joined Hyoudou Household.

"You, do not have to worry about, ...My Ise" mumbled Ophis, enough to heard by Issei.

"But... Oph-.." started Issei but Ophis looked directly at his eyes and put her index finger on his lips, making him silence.

"I know... what are you thinking right now. But give your thoughts some rest. If you are thinking you will hurt any of girl's feeling by polygamy then what do you think will happen when you reject them..? " Ophis said with a serious face, still looking directly into his eyes. Issei blinked then the realization hit him, making his eyes widened but before he ask anything a voice inside him spoke to him.

 _ **"{She is**_ ** _right, patner}" Ddraig said as he can clearly feeling the uneasiness of his host._**

Issei blinked at the voice and sighed as he heard Ddraig- _Chan._

 _"But...Ddraig-chan, ...but polygamy..." Issei tried to say but stopped when he heard Ddraig-chan laughing._

 ** _"_** ** _Hahahhahahhhah" Ddraig continued his laughing when he heard the reason that worried his host._**

 _Issei eyes twitched at his partner laughing. Here he was seriously worrying about something that not only linked with his life only, others too. And he cared about them deeply and won't do anything that will harm any of his household members as well as peerage members._

 ** _Ddraig stopped laughing when he felt his host irritation. Try not to irritate more his host anymore he spoke with a serious wise tone "Polygamy... you say partner...?"_**

 _Issei nodded mentally at his partner question, making Ddraig smirked.  
_

 _ **"**_ ** _You aren't a human, Issei..." paused Ddraig as he looked at the stunned face of his host and his smirked widened and continue "I think... now you understand... huh..? And tell you what..! Polygamy is completely normal in our  race" finished Ddraig with a smirked as he know he clearly win the argument._**

Issei eyes widened as his partner comments. How could he forget that basic things about his own race..? Polygamy is completely normal thing for a dragon, even devil, fallen angels and some other supernatural races are known for having more than one wife.

Ophis didn't say a single word during the whole conversation between Issei and Ddraig as she was only studying her 'mate' facial expressions. Which she can only think that either her mate was in deep thinking or having a conversation with someone and judging by her mate facial reaction she concluded that her mate was having a conversation with someone. And someone she could only think was either Ddraig or her 'father-in-law' Baka-R... Great Red.

Kunou was completely clueless at current behavior of Issei. She found it odd as she never saw Issei acting like now Issei was acting and try to ask him but stopped by Ophis. As she shook his face and connected Kunou mentally and directly spoke to her in her mind _"_ _let him give some time... Kunou-chan"_

Kunou eyes widened as she forgot the ability of telepathy of Phis-chan. She looked at her and found her who was now staring at her. She nodded at her direction and drifted off to sleep .

With Issei ,

When the conversation between his partner and him,was over, he found Ophis was still looking at him with a small smile.

"...Ophis-Chan...?" asked Issei with a confused expressions that was completely written on his face.

Hearing her mate voice, Ophis smile widened and leaned closer to Issei face and give a peak on his cheek, making him blushed.

"Ophis-chan...!" said Issei, blushing badly. If last time he called her with a confusing manner then this with a embracing blush on his face. Ophis just giggled at her mate reaction as she found him cute.

Normally, no one saw Ophis giggle before let alone even a emotion on her face. To them she is just a emotionless dragon god. But she did have emotion back then even if it was hidden somewhere inside of her that awaken after her fateful meeting with her destined mate.

"You, seemed realised... what am I trying to say.." asked Ophis, but Issei could easily identified it wasn't a question, it's an statement.

He nodded and spoke "What am I going to do without you, hime?"

As he finished his comments, he smirked and leaned closer to Ophis and give her a peak on her cheek before she could reply, making her blush this time and his smirked only widened as he saw the red blush appeared on her face.

"Anyway, thanks for the talk Ophis-hime" Issei said and wrapped his around Ophis, who snuggled closer to Issei and enjoying the warmth her mate body realising.

Issei chuckled at her behavior and turn his head other direction to looked at Kunou who already fallen asleep.

"My Ise..." mumbled Ophis and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in UNDERWORLD**

* * *

"H-HYOU-HYOUDOU...? DID YOU JUST SAY HYOUDOU...?" cried/exclaimed Sirzechs. To say Sirzechs was staggered would be an understatement he never lost his cool during any serious discussion… But this… This was something else!

This is the first time Sona was seeing the 'Crimson Satan' acting like a school boy who was just told that today is a suprise rest. She looked at her Onee-sama and found she was acting like usual. ' Jeez, Onee-sama! we are discussing about marriage... at least, now you can act seriously...' thought Sona in her mind and signed.

The outburst of Sirzechs greatly suprised Rias. Rias may see her Onii-sama acting like a child but she never saw her Onii-sama lost his clam nature in the middle of a important talk, this is the first time she was seeing her Onii-sama losing his cool. Even when her own marriage agreement came to light, it wasn't shocking for him like he already knew about it. She didn't know about this 'Hyoudou' character and what they did to make her Onii-sama to lose his patient. All Rias could say that they aren't from 72-Pillars of the Underworld. She didn't learn anything outside that underworld and The Rating Game . To her learning about that didn't consider underworld, is complete waste of time. Rias, has only one dream.. To Become The Champion Of The Rating Game and to become one underworld's knowledge is enough, so why wasting time in focusing that didn't consider underworld, more importantly The Rating Game. After all, Angels, fallen angels, dragons, Yokais, etc other supernatural races didn't have any peerage. So why wasting her time to learn about them.

Lord & Lady Sitri stared at 'Crimson Satan' after all it's been a really awhile when they were seeing Sirzechs lost his cool.

Lord Sitri merely raised an eyebrow and spoke "Yes, I did... what of it..?"

Sirzechs, who already lost his cool now give a look like he has just seen a ghost (in his case, GOD) when he heard Lord Sitri reply.

Somehow Sirzechs calmed himself before he spoke "Hyoudous aren't devils... And by seeing low number of purebloods ... I can only suggest..." before Sirzechscould finish, Lady Sitri interrupted him and spoke "huh..? Suggest..? Contracts were already made.. and even if it isn't... my both daughters liked Issei." said Lady Sitri in a very sweet dark tone that promised pain, lots of pain if her daughters love declined, sending a chilling down in his spine.

Sirzechs could feel a shiver down in his spine and getting himself nervous, in front of a mother of two daughters. But he composed himself and tried to change her decision after all, he is 'Lucifer' his decision is what matters.

"B-Bu-But... p-pure" nervously started Sirzechs to explain his reasons, only to cut off by Serafall no less.

"Huh.? Pureblood~ ? but aren't the maous are allowed to marry anyone...~?" asked Serafall playfully but inside of her there was a rage building that no one notice except Lady Sitri.

Sirzechs knew there was no way to stop Serafall but what about Sona? So he said what he shouldn't "But what about Sona?! She is the heiress of..." But before Sirzechs could finished the entire room filled with huge amount of killing intent, and it didn't stop every second it was growing and growing but it was solely directed towards Sirzechs but other in the room could feel the pressure of her demonic killing amount.

"...OUR CLAN. And CLAN head have the power to decide where any member of clan could marry or not. Even Maou couldn't interfere with it. " said Lady Sitri spoke, making Sirzechs shiver at her cold tone. It was widely known by entire Underworld that Lady Sitri loved her family dearly. If someone threaten her family, let's just say there was hell to pay. Even in Devil Civil War, She took down 2 battalion of High Class Devils who sent to assassinate Serafall. That day, underworld saw the fury of a mother, not just a mother , mother of current Leviathan. Even in Devil society, that day was rememberd as a 'Warth of a Mother' Anyone who remembered that day, never, absolutely never pissed her off. And the tone he heard just now form her, the look on her face kinda reminded him of that day.

Seeing her wife behavior Lord Sitri took a step away from her wife.

Sona, herself first time was witnessing her mother cold behavior. She heard about her mother's warth many times, either from her family or from books.

Rias was at it's worse, She never thought someone could make her Onii-sama nervous, let alone shivered. Granted there are lots of stronger being in the existence that could surpass her Onii-sama but in the Underworld her Onii-sama is the Lucifer,so he is the strongest so why her Onii-sama is nervous?

Serafall was completely lost in her thoughts, completely missing her beloved mother change in behavior. when she heard Sirzechs tried to interfere her sister, her beloved baby sister marriage by giving a poor excuse of purity of blood, She was mad...So mad... No! She is FURIOUS!

Soon the entire room filled with tremendous amount demonic power, it was so intense that the ground began to shake and the temperature dropped as ice began to form in all the windows around the castle. And if look outside the window, you'll find the sky was completed darkened, ices now covering the trees with a layer of it.

'T-this power.' Thought all the young devils (Sona & Rias) trembling in fear.

Even Lord Sitri stunned at the power her older daughter realising. He knew her older daughter wasn't as strong as a Super-devil though she is the strongest woman in the Underworld but still She wasn't a Super-devil and that was something unnerved her daughter so secretly she started to train herself more and more. And now he can clearly see the growth in her daughter power. The power she was putting out was something they never thought would be possible.

The power was so intense that it snapped out Lady Sitri as she looked at her daughter face. All she could see was the two large bang were covering her daughter face, making her worry at her daughter stare.

'She has gotten stronger.' Thought Sirzechs as sweat began to form in his brow. He knew that Serafall was powerful, but this power could match a Super-class Devil more importantly him.

"What exactly do you mean, Sirzechs?" Serafall asked in very low tone, making a shivered down in his spine. He began to sweating uncontrollably.

"Serafall... I... I mean... it's Sona's future afterall " Sirzechs try to change the subject but little did he know...

Hearing his poor excuse, Serafall calmed down after all she was making her baby sister nervous too, which she would like to avoid as much as possible.

"She was completely fine with the contract, _Sirzechs_ " answered Serafall in very clam and serious tone, remembering him why was she choosen as 'Leviathan', not to mention carrying the title of strongest woman in underworld.

Rias had enough. She didn't know about this 'Hyoudous'. And why her Onii-sama so reluctant towards them..?

"What's so important about this Hyoudou...? I bet there aren't as worthy as Gremory or even any other underworld pillars " said Rias arrogantly with a smug smile.

Lord and Lady Sitri stared at her with the look that clearly mean 'how in the she become heiress' while Serafall igoned her as she didn't exists in the room. Sona only rolled her eyes at her _friend_ comment, she won't be suprise in future if Rias says her Onii-sama defeated Ophis, heck she even know who is Ophis ... maybe in future but know?

Sirzechs face was now full of embracement, he was missing the company of his queen, Grayfia. She has a nack for saving him from being embraced. But he can't let her baby sister speak more as her baby sister is also the heiress of 'Gremory clan' so she was representing Gremory also, more like embracing. So he decided to stop her before she embrace more. "Ria-tan, I'll tell you when we get back, all I can tell you now is... the very powerful... important too... more than... Gremory..." said Sirzechs last part reluctantly, getting a disbelieve eyes from her baby sister whose eyes were now the same size of soccer as she still believe her house is the greatest even greater than original 'Lucifer' , after all her bother is current 'Lucifer', means he surpassed original Lucifer, little did she know.

"Anyway... Lord Sitri., now underworld has an alliance with Hyoudou, right...?" asked Sirzechs hopefully.

Lord Sitri looked at him with a narrowed eyes before replying "NO, it's clan alliance & businesses, Lord _Lucifer_ "

Sirzechs blinked and spoke "But an alliance with Hyoudou will greatly improve..."

"...Underworld, we know" finished Lord Sitri. Sirzechs looked at him without any emotion or a emotionless face and spoke "So...?"

"They aren't interested in politics.." simply stated Lord Sitri, that was completely lie everyone know except for a certain red hair girl.

Lady Sitri, Serafall and Sona inwardly chuckled at her husband/ father's unique way to handle the things.

While, on the other hand Sirzechs didn't like the way conversation going.. But he couldn't say anything to counter.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't say anything to have Hyoudou to form a alliance with underworld instead of just Sitri clan. Since Hyoudous have different types of Alliance And close relationship with other powerful races. And with Sitri having a close alliance Hyoudou which marriage, no doubt their influence will surpass the Gremory in the near future.

"Besides, my father, former head of our clan promised an marriage alliance between Sitri and Hyoudous..." informed Lord Sitri as a matter of fact, catching everyone attention.

"Oh dear... now I _remember ..._ " thought aloud Lady Sitri. Serafall smirked as now she remembered her grandfather promise to Hyoudous, which she love to fulfill.

Sona mearly titled her head as had no clue about what promise, her parents and Onee-sama were talking about but by judging the smirk on her Onee-sama, She could clearly say it'll be good news.

"Marriage promise...?" asked Sirzechs, still didn't sure if was it a good thing to ask as anything he said today, was backfiring at him.

"Yes, Lord _Lucifer_ , Lord Hyoudou saved my father's life back then and my father promised an marriage alliance between Sitri Clans and Hyoudous, which was still in up hold..." replied Lord Sitri with an amused smile, getting an stunned face of Sirzechs. While Sons and Rias eyes widened.

"So it's arranged marriage then..?" said Rias with a smug smile.

Lord and Lady Sitri frowned at her comment but ignored like everyone did.

"So that's why, you don't have any problem with the marriage and agreed immediately " stated Sona with a calculating look. It's more of a question than a statement or comment.

"One of the reason Sona-chan.." replied Lady Sitri said softly. Her answer rises another question in Sona's head and she didn't wait for another moment before asking it "one of the reason...?"

Lord Sitri didn't reply, he simply walked to her and gently put his hand on her and patted heed and spoke "Yes... one of the reason So-Chan... if you say no to marriage, there will be no marriage So-Chan... remember So-Chan, if we ever talk about it...? Ever trying to put you or Sarefall in any marriage contract/ agreement... No! Absolutely No! Sona... " paused Lord Sitri and looked towards ceiling and remember the time when his both daughters born, when he hold his daughter for the first time and a warm smile spread on his face and he continued "When i hold you and Serafall for the first time in my arms just after you both were born... I promised myself I'll become the best father in the entire supernatural world... I won't do anything that could harm any of you or take away the smile from your faces... you both are too precious to me ..." before he could finished, Sona tackled him in a tight embrace. And if you could her face, you can simply say there are tears running down from her eyes.

Serafall smiled warmly but the words that came from her father, made her eyes waterly too.

Even Lady Sitri eyes watered at her husband statement. There was one thing she loves her husband about is, like her, he also loves his family darely.

Sona broke the embrace at looked at the her father with a loving gaze before she spoke "Arigato, Tou-sama .. it's mean a lot for me..."

In reply, Lord Sitri didn't say anything he just leaned towards her and give a parental kiss on her forehead.

Rias was looking at the scene between a father and a daughter and couldn't help but feel jealous. Why didn't her father could say thing to her? Why did her father agreed to the marriage contract between her and that _person_ ?

'It's so unfair, Sona without knowing, fell for the guy, whom her parents wanted her marry? ... Why didn't same thing happened to her..?' thought Rias as she gritted her teeth.

"Lady Sitri was watching the interaction between her husband and daughter and then smirked before she spoke "Besides I heard So-Chan, loves to cuddle my dear future son-in-law while sleeping. ... isn't it Sera-chan..?"

Her statement caused many type of reaction. Sirzechs and Lord Sitri had a shocked face full of disbelieve. While Rias was looking at Sona like she didn't know who is she now. Sona face colour now could put Rias's hair in shame.

Serafall giggled and replied "Haii, Kaa-sama... just wait few years .. you will have lots of grandkids .."

Sona couldn't take her mother and sister teasing as she anime tears running down from eyes and she exclaimed "KAA-SAMA! ONEE-SAMA"

* * *

 **HUH..! BEEN AWHILE...**

 **ANYWAY... Can you give me some suggestion about what makes Hyoudou House ... So popular in supernatural world..?  
**

* * *

 **[** **A.N]**

[1] =》 yeh..! That's the nickname Sona will go by in future...

[2] =》The way... Issei family treated her... she loved it.. it's like her own family.. don't worry Sitri won't disown Sona... it's just a statement.. maybe..

[3] =》 In Simple language - it's like a wife duty..

[4] =》 Ophis also referred as Phis-Chan by Kunou.

* * *

 **Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter 😊😊😊**

 **JaNe :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner & Training!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **[Great Red Talking]**

 **(Ophis talking)**

 **{Ddraig Talking}**

 **"Dragonic Voice"**

 _Talking via mind link or telepathy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Dinner & Training!**

* * *

Re-cap:

 _Lady Sitri was watching the interaction between her husband and daughter and then smirked before she spoke "Besides I heard So-Chan, loves to cuddle my dear future son-in-law while sleeping. ... isn't it right Sera-chan~..?"  
_

 _Her statement caused many type of reaction. Sirzechs and Lord Sitri had a shocked face, full of disbelieve. While Rias was looking at Sona like she didn't even know who is she now. Sona face colour now could easily put Rias's hair in shame._

 _Serafall giggled and replied "Haii, Kaa-sama... just wait few years .. you will have lots of grandkids .."_

 _Sona couldn't take her mother and sister teasing as she already has anime tears running down from eyes and she exclaimed "KAA-SAMA! ONEE-SAMA"_

Lady Sitri and Serafall giggled at her younger daughter/ sister embracement.

Lord Sitri never expected _this_ from Sona as he used to know his younger daughter was shy. But this girl, his daughter Sona, did something so bold not even his older daughter Serafall did before, actually Serafall never showed interest towards any male in her entire life, making both him and his wife worry for her (Serafall) future. And now his both daughters were clearly showing interest or he should say deep affection towards a boy! What did just _his_ future son in law do to his daughters that not just he gained a liking towards him from both of his daughters, also his both daughters _simply agreed_ to marry him when he was just _suggesting_. And his daughters accepted it like they are simply accepting Oxygen for breathing.

Lord Sitri vowed at that moment as soon as the this meeting will over, he was going to pay a visit to his future son in law, maybe they will have a relationship like a father and a son. He just might find a _son_ in his future son in law. Lord Sitri always wanted a son, as having a son will surely remind him of his father and his relationship. A father and son relationship. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love his daughters. No! He completely adored them. But that also didn't mean he wanted a son too. Maybe he will just find a son...

Sirzechs somehow managed to changed back to his leader emotionless mask but his face still has a tiny amount of suprise. Surprise that Sons will do something like that. If he was told that it was Serafall then he will accept it like fish in water. But Sona? No, she was completely opposite in nature of Serafall when it comes to show affection.

Rias, one thing she could probably say, this _girl_ isn't Sona. And even if, she was completely acting the way no one ever could imagine. Rias could probably say even Sona's parents have a very hard time to believing the way Sona's acting.

"How about dinner, Sirzechs-San..?" asked Lady Sitri with a amused smile as she looked the faces of her 'guest'. Sirzechs tried to deny it but before he could open his mouth, his own little sister best beat him into it.

"Yes..! Dinner " said Rias cheerfully, completely changing her previous behaviour. Sirzechs sighed as he looked at his little sister. His little sister maybe a clan heiress but she has a lot to learn _a lot._

Sona just rolled her eyes at her _former (1)_ best friend antics. She just refused to act like a clan heiress when it comes to food, anime and manga.

Lord and Lady Sitri merely show a small smile while Serafall ignored her existence at all.

* * *

 **BACK TO ISSEI**

* * *

Issei was having a very hard time to not vaporized Ddraig-chan. If he thought before Tia-chan was a tease. Damn! Ddraig was proving her mere child in the field of teasing.

 **{So... both sister .. huh.? So _kinky~} teased Ddraig with a knowing smirk that what his words gonna effect his host._**

 **[Sisters...? Kinky..? ] said a another voice catching both of them off guard as they completely forgot there was one more presence that could easily enter in Issei mindscape, after all Issei permitted it to.**

Both dragons turned around, only to find Great Red in his full glory. But there was something different about him that was clearly visible. He maybe kill anyone just because of that 'anyone' was annoying him but when he enter his baby DragonGod, he will always clam, more importantly cheerful. But right now he was no clamer. His eyes glowing/shining dangerously at Ddraig.

 **[What exactly do you mean by those words .. Ddraig? ] growled Great Red at Ddraig, who looked like he will be anywhere but here. And this time to Issei to smirk, knowing full well that his _dad_ will never angry at him. And it's his time to enjoy Ddraig misfortune. **

Ddraig gulped nervously as already sweating bullet. He _should_ have know better before using those 'words'... let alone in Great Red presence even if he didn't know Great Red was here at first place. He knew Great Red is very protective and when it comes to his _only_ son, there is no limit.

 **[Well you see...] Ddraig started to explain the entire story in great details as he don't want to miss single thing.**

As he finished Great Red was looking at his son then him and then again his son before turning into his human form and he slowly walked to his baby DragonGod, who was looking at his dad curiously at what his dad gonna say to him.

'Is he mad' or 'What if he disappointed his dad' were the thoughts running in Issei' s mind.

Much to Issei surprise, Great Red simply walked to him and stare at him with loving and caring gaze that only a parent will show to his/her child and asked "my precious baby... Are you okay..?"

As soon as Issei registered his 'dad' question he through himself in his dad's arms. Great Red didn't waste a single second before evolving in a hug.

"I am scared dad" said Issei and then looked at his dad face and spoke again "I don't know how to treat them ? I don't know if I treat them the way they deserved? I don't know if I'm the right guy for them.. If..." before he could speak more Great Red simply put his index finger on his son lips, completely silencing him.

"Hush... my little DragonGod... there is no need to scared in first place... And about the right guy for them you asked.." asked /said Great Red. Issei simply nodded at his father question. To which his father just smiled warmly before continuing "let them decided if they wanted to be with you or not.. And when a girl wanted to be with you ... it's your responsibility to take care of her ... make sure she knows that she was someone important to you ... and treat her the way she deserved... Can I expect this form you, my little DragonGod..?" asked Great Red last part in very loving manner.

Issei nodded happily and spoke "haii.. dad ... You can count on me..."

Great Red didn't finish yet and spoke again "Listen as your Jiji said 'Leave it to time'... " Issei simply nodded at his dad words... his dad really knows what and how to tell him to cheer him up.

Ddraig simply looking at the scene with a stunned face. Never ever he thought Great Red as a caring, loving parent ... let alone seeing it with his own eyes. The very being name that strike fear into his enemies, doesn't matter if they are dragon, gods, angels, fallen angels , devil, demigod, or other supernatural species. The name GREAT RED.. the APOCALYPSE DRAGON or the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon... a TRUE DRAGON... is reduced to a loving parent ... simply made Ddraig speechless... now he have to extra careful around Issei, knowing how over protective his 'dad' is. "How troublesome " muttered Ddraig.

The muttered didn't go unheard by Great Red as he looked back at Ddraig and spoke "Ddraig-chan after Issei get back to real world... we are going to have a 'little' _chat_ about the words... you were using in my son's presence "

Ddraig went completely deathly pale as he thought about the 'chat' with Great Red about his own 'words'. He was hundred percent sure that Great Red already forgot about it but No! He has to open his damned mouth muttered something that only reminded Great Red about previous little incidents... now he is screwed!

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD: Sitri Territory**

* * *

Rias and Sirzechs were having the dinner at Sitri house. Rias didn't understand why her Onii-sama wanted to return home as soon as possible even if it's mean skipping the dinner at Sitri house, after all Sitri Clan offer the best food in entire underworld and dozens of 'Sitri Restaurants', around the underworld, were the living proof of it.

Sirzechs wanted to return home as he didn't want Rias to embrace 'Gremory Clan' anymore. He didn't know what will happen if any councils elders were present at the moment when she open her mouth and clearly told them about _her_ own view about Hyoudous. She is the clan heiress so anything she'll say is regarded as the entire clan view.

Serafall and Sona were talking to each other completely ignoring them. To them finding a good birthday present for _their_ Issei is more important thing to do. Lady Sitri was looking at both of her daughters with a amused smile, she never saw her thought she will live a day where her both daughters will talk about _a boy_ , more importantly the same boy. She is eager to meet her future son in law and judging by the look of her husband face, she could easily say that her husband is eager to if not more than her. She looked at the dinner table and saw both red head were having the dinner, one with dinner manners and another one with like if she waste another second without eating it... it will despair. A sly smile formed on her face as she spoke "How's the dinner? Sirzechs-San? Rias-chan..?"

Sirzechs looked at her and spoke "As always expect from Sitri cla..." before he could finish his sentence, Rias cut him in middle as she spoke with enthusiasm "It's delicious Lady Sitri... Sitri's food always best."

Lady Sitri giggled at younger gremory enthusiasm and looked at her daughters, more especially her younger daughter, who was still talking with her Onee-sama. And a mischievous smile formed on her face as she looked back at dinner table and spoke "thank you Sirzechs-san.. Rias-chan... that's mean a lot.. considering It is Sona who cooked the food today"

Both Sirzechs and Rias eyes widened at Lady Sitri statement.

Sirzechs dropped his fork at his dinner table. It's like when he was first told about the marriage agreement between Gremory and Phoenix Clan.

Rias stop eating and looked at her best friend who was still talking with Serafall then looked back at her dinner plate and muttered "I-Impossible.."

Lady Sitri heard Rias's muttered loud and clearly but instead of showing anger, she giggled and spoke "It's quite understanding... I also have a hard time to believe when I was told.. but I assure you, it is Sona-chan who cooked the dinner... it's basically she wanted to celebrate .. As today is a special day for her ... well not just for her.. us too"

Sona and Serafall were listening the conversation with great interest. When they both caught Rias's muttering something 'Impossible' that caught both of Sitri Sisters ears. And they started to listen the conversation. And seeing the expression on Rias's face, Sona could easily say she was quite amused but she won't tell after all she is clan heiress.

Rias was having a hard time to believe this. _Her_ best friend can cook, not just cook ... the taste of the food clearly screaming that it was par with the best cook in entire underworld, and her best friend cooked it, just to celebrate her _engagement._ She (Sona) celebrated her engagement while she (Rias) didn't nothing to celebrate her. And why would she? She didn't want to marry at first place. But still she missed the little but happy moment of marriage ceremony even if it's mean to celebrate the engagement confirmation. And knowing who is going to her husband, she didn't want to do anything with her _own_ marriage.

"B-But last time when I was here .. I didn't notice Sona's taking any cookery classes." asked/demanded Road as she looked at her _best_ friend , who was now looking at her with a smile.

"Because I didn't take one that time..." simply stated Sona.

"But then how..." asked /question Rias as she clearly could say now her _best_ friend is better than her. First the amount of demonic energy she released back then and how clam, controlled, matured and same time cheerful Sona is.

"I asked my mother-in *cough* future mother in law to tought me how to cook Issei's favourite dishes..." said Sona with a smile as she remind herself how her mother in ... future mother in law taught her.

"But why did you learnt how to cook just because of _him_?" said Rias with a half anger in her voice. Sona just looked at her like she was seeing something she shouldn't. Didn't know how to response she just asked any confused persen do "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me.. there are lots of chiefs are there.. . Surely they can cook so why...?" asked Rias once again, this time her question was clear and to the point.. she didn't know why she have to learn how to cook when they have family chiefs... it's completely absurd, isn't it?

"Because I wanted to... As simple as that " paused Sona as she looked at her friend then spoke again "sure you wanted to do something especially for your fiancé... to show how much he meant to you" finished Sona, getting a wide eyed Rias.

As she couldn't believe what her friend was suggesting... to do something special for her fiancé? No, she didn't want to do anything for her fiancé, if anything then break up the whole marriage contract that was set up before even she born. And here she was realising what she was missing. What it feels like to have a fiancé of her own choise. How her own parents robbed her from taking most important desicion of her own life.

* * *

 **BACK TO ISSEI**

* * *

Issei was training hand to hand combat with Ddraig in his dad's watching. It always amuse Great Red at how Ddraig have the hard time match up with his little baby.

Ddraig surely catch him if Issei isn't the fast he is. And Ddraig knew when it comes to hand to hand combat Issei is a monster.

He also started to learn how to fight with swords after he got _that_ sword from his godfather as a birthday present. And as a kendo player, he sure has some experience with it.

 **[Okay.. that's enough for today...]** said Great Red as he saw if he allowed to continue their practice, they aren't going to stop anytime sooner.

"Yes dad" said Issei as he stopped his daily practice season with Ddraig-chan.

 **[Issei... my little DragonGod .. why don't you use your balance breaker form..?]** asked Great Red as he saw very little when his son was using balance breaker, much to his surprise.

Issei titled his head at his dad question before replying "You see dad... Balance Breaker just boosts everything three hundred times expect the weakness of the host in base form, not to mention also adding the dragon scale armour also known as scale mail. "

Great Red easily understood what her precious son wanted to tell him and spoke **[and since you are a Dragon God, you don't need to use Ddraig-chan dragon scale... And as for boost... you wanted to work on your base form so you could boost your balance breaker form whenever you will use it]**

"Correct as always dad... I wanted to master everything from my base level.. And and if possible also wanted to improve my base level" state Issei .

 **[working on base form and trying to master it so you can improve it ... that's a nice way to put it.. my little DragonGod]** said Great Red with a proud smile as he heard his son saying that he wanted to improve his base form.

"Thanks dad" replied Issei happily as his dad approved and appreciated his way to become strong.

 **[SO do you know how to improve it...? Or you are going to push yourself without any limit]** asked Great Red, showing he has great interest in whatever his son was doing to become strong.

"Yes dad.. you see my reflex, speed, strength are almost better tgan ten times from the first day. And I'm trying to use senjutsu with it... more importantly ... trying to mix nature energy with it" said Issei.

 **[that will do.. using nature energy ... You can simply mix it with your own energy that will save lots of your energy ... all you need is stamina... And just being a Dragon you have infinity amount of stamina]** replied Great Red, clearly impressed the way his son thinking is.

"thanks dad" said Issei once again as his dad praised him.

 **[tell me son, did you ever hear about chi manipulation]** asked Great Red, getting a wide eyed Ddraig as he thought it's only a myth. He never encounter someone who can manipulate 'chi'. He maybe heard about it and like everyone, he forgets it , thinking it's just a myth. Now here he was, hearing it from the mouth of dragon of dragon himself about the legendary 'chi' manipulation.

Issei just titled his head as he never heard that manipulation before. So he asked "No father, I didn't "

This time Ddraig didn't want to remain silent so even he asked **{Are you meaning to tell me that legendary 'chi' manipulation isn't just a myth and it's exists before..?}**

Great Red have a amused smile, seeing Welsh Dragon shocked face.

 **[Ise, it's called breath of life.. in simple words, it is** **ability to manipulate the flow of latent energy that is present in the physical body... And Ddraig-chan it's do exists as I can easily manipulate chi]** replied Great Red, getting a shocked looked from Welsh Dragon, as he never thought he will encounter someone who can manipulate chi.

Issei was partially bouncing in excitation to learn something new and more importantly directly from _his_ father.

 **[But first, I think you should master using senjutsu with your base form then we will start with chi manipulation]** state Great Red, he can only think what his son will do when he one day could use enmity and chi at the same time.

 **{** **Strength of body, when combined with strength of mind and spirit, can move mountains. Alone however, the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig... we are taking about that chi ? Right?}** asked Ddraig once again to conformed it. After all it's chi manipulation and little did he heard about it, it only said that that technic exists before the biblical god.

 **[yes... we are talking about that chi manipulation... And about the** **chi's effect on the user body, I don't think It will effect Issei after all he is a Dragon God]** explained Great Red.

"Sugoi dad" cheered Issei when his dad told them that there will be no side effects of manipulating chi on his body.

"Anyway... aren't you going to teach me swords arts after my birthday dad..?" asked Issei as he clearly remember his dad telling/ instructed him to finish basic swords skill so he could teach him advance swords skill that includes _forgotten_ swords arts and he was quite interested to learn that so he promised his dad he will finish all basic before his next birthday.

 **[Are you finish your basic skill, son?]** asked Great Red, knowing full well that he son will finish entire basic skill before his birthday.

 **{yes.. He already finished his basic with swords ... And even learning some high level from his grandfather... his grandfather was teaching him Hyoudous swords style...}** stated Ddraig.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD: Sitri Territory**

* * *

"So let me get straight... You learn how to cook... just because of you wanted to do something for your _fiancé_ " asked Rias, with a look of full disbelief.

"Yes Rias... You caught easily... I'm sure ... You did something for _Riser_ ... isn't it? After all he is your fiancé" said / asked Sona with a innocent smile. Getting a red face Rias, She (sona) has to remind her (Rias) that she is engaged to Riser. How many times she has to forget about him. She will just ask his Onii-sama to cancel the arrangements and he will do, after all he is her Onii-sama. And doing something special for Riser? Sure. If throughing the food at his face... sure she did it.

* * *

 **With Max**

* * *

Max was having a hard time as he forgot something special and he didn't quite remember what is it . Laying on his back next to his wife, remember what was happened throughout the entire day... ahh his grandson got engaged. Ohh shoot.! he forgot to tell his own wife about their grandson engagement confirmation. He turned his head and looked at his wife, he knew his wife will skin him alive when he gonna tell her... but he have to tell her now or sometime later... And it's better if he already told her about it already otherwise god knows what his wife will do to him. Just thinking about it giving him chill.

"Ne, Luna-chan..?" said Max, hoping to start a conversation with his wife.

"Huh? Just sleep max... " mumbled Luna in half sleep ... half awake.

''You know our grandson got engaged today'' said Max happily dropping the bomb with a smile but inwardly he was sweating, didn't know what his wife will do to him.

''Huh?... Ise... engaged...okay..'' mumbled Luna before her eyes wide awake and turned around and face her husband and asked in very low sweat tone ''Explan. MAX. HYOUDOU'' that promise pain... lots of pain if he failed to answer or something she didn't like to hear. MAX gulped and start explaining the whole story.

* * *

 **With Issei**

* * *

Issei was talking about Ddraig to way use his _own_ dragonic energy and how to boost it when he suddenly felt a huge concern about his grandfather. Ddraig noticed the change of expression of his host and asked **{Are you okay ... partner..?}**

Issei looked at Ddraig before sighed and spoke "I think Jiji did something stupid _agian_ "

 **{Maybe ... did something to pissed your baa-chan}** replied Ddraig, only Max knows how much right he is.

"Maybe..." mumbled Issei.

 **{Anyway.. . Forget it... And listen... ...}** Ddraig started to giving new theory lesson to his host ...

* * *

 **With Max**

* * *

''So it's Sitri Sisters huh..?'' said Luna with a smile, surprising Max that she didn't angry at him.

''Wait.. You aren't angry'' asked Max, to confirm her.

''Angey... yes... I'm... but didn't expect to Sitri to go first... I always thought it will be Kunou who will engaged to Issei first... '' replied Luna.

''Me too.. maybe they will be next.. after all my grandson making a harem for himself'' said Max getting a smack snack on his head... ''itaii''

''Anyway.. my little sister's granddaughter is coming tomorrow... remember..?'' asked Luna as she remember her little sister's granddaughter. She has seen her once when she was six months old. So she was quite sure her little sister's granddaughter won't remember her. And now she will almost same age of Issei.

When Issei came to Kyoto, she didn't think about her grandson will that many friends so when he came to Kyoto, she invited her little sister's granddaughter for the summer, to which her little sister agreed before giving a single thought. And now her grandson made so many friends... She only hope they will get along.

''Yes... what was her name again... Esdh.. something..'' mumbled/ asked Max .

''It's Esdeath, dear'' state Luna and looked at her husband before spoke again

''Sleep... we will discuss about your whole situation tomorrow... '' said Luna before drifted off to sleep.

Max sighed as whole conversation went smoothly before flowing his wife example and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **[A.N]**

 **(1) =》** Sons will be best friends with Ise's girls.

* * *

 **HUH..! BEEN AWHILE...**

 **Anyway... hey guys I need suggestions for Sona's peerage!**

 **Also Serafall having a peerage in this fic unlike Canon.. . So you can suggest some character even from other anime for Serafall's peerage! That rival Sirens of course...**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Another Engagement!? 💍

* * *

Thanks For showing love towards my last chapter 😊😊😊

 **Ja Ne 😜**


End file.
